Golden Prayers
by Mary Chou
Summary: Les Kowait, peuple nomade aux membres étranges. Branche des Torran, mémoire de ce nouveau monde, ils le parcourent en purifiant les Rukhs avec leurs prières. Lei, princesse héritière, décide de découvrir le monde d'un regard neuf, et solitaire. Voici son histoire et ceux de son monde. Leur combat pour la vie contre la mort et une secte millénaire. [/!\ Alerte spoils scans /!\]
1. Prologue

Une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans se tient fièrement devant le Conseil des Anciens de son peuple, dans ses yeux bruns aucune hésitation, seulement la détermination, malgré qu'elle guide son regard vers l'arrière de la tente plutôt que dans les yeux de la porte-parole. Ses cheveux noués en un demi chignon ornementé lui arrivent aux genoux, sa peau pâle n'est coloré que par deux rougeurs diffuses ponctuant son visage au niveau des joues. Elle a un visage harmonieux et porte un kimono aux couleurs claires. Ses poings sont serrés sur un long sceptre d'or, elle ne semble pas décidée à la moindre concession. Cette fille, c'est moi.

Si je suis devant le conseil aujourd'hui c'était que je viens de leur faire part d'une décision importante que j'ai prise, moi, Lei Liao, princesse héritière par mon sang du trône des Kowait depuis la défection de ma sœur aînée, en toute liberté et de mon plein libre-arbitre. A savoir quitter la caravane qui nous sert de pays mouvant pour aller faire un tour dans le monde en solitaire. Ils doivent avoir mal digérer le départ de Hua parce que leurs regards sont assez pesants. Je suis à deux doigts de me mettre à transpirer tant je suis mal à l'aise, et pourtant je ne suis pas facile à impressionner vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée devant eux durant ma formation à la régence.

« —Tu es sûre de ton choix ? »

J'ai rarement vu tante Ling aussi sérieuse. Tante Ling, c'est une petite dame toute ridée (nos parents nous ont eus assez tard et même si elle était la cadette de ma mère les épreuves l'ont fait vieillir vite) aux cheveux d'un gris un peu fané et aux yeux marron qui pétillent d'intelligence. Elle a l'un des regards les plus étincelants de tous les anciens et je déteste me frotter à elle quand j'essaye de négocier un peu de liberté parce que je rate mon coup trois fois sur cinq.

C'est elle qui s'est occupée d'Hua et moi à la mort nos parents et notre petit frère dans un incendie et elle a toujours fait attention à ne pas nous laisser de côté même si elle était déjà mère. Et je persiste à dire que sa fille, Jing, fait un meilleur choix que moi pour le trône. Elle est toute douce, compréhensive mais elle peut être ferme quand il y a nécessité. Bref, elle est du genre une main de fer dans un gant de velours, comme Hua, exactement ce qu'il faut pour le trône ! Pas comme moi qui préfèrerait ne pas avoir à me mêler de la vie des autres, même pour les aider à régler leurs problèmes. Ne nous trompons pas : je sais manier la diplomatie dans le cadre d'un exercice et j'adore mon peuple, nous sommes comme une grande famille, vraiment. Mais j'ai surtout envie de parcourir les routes par moi-même, ce qui n'arrivera jamais si je reste ici.

« —Oui, Tante Ling, sûre et certaine.

—Tu pourrais le regretter. »

Là, j'avoue, je hausse les épaules. Cette mise-en-garde est inutile ! Je suis parfaitement consciente des risques mais je suis décidée à vivre pleinement ma vie, qu'importent les risques. J'en ai marre d'être couvée comme si un rhume allait me faire disparaître. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère.

« —Je sais mais je veux partir. »

Les anciens se regardent comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées de leurs compagnons, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça étant donné que nous sommes un peuple de magiciens. Et je suis l'une des meilleures, sans vouloir me vanter. Ce qui, étant donné que je suis une descendante de ligne directe de notre fondatrice Isis, une des plus puissantes magiciennes ayant existée, n'est pas très étonnant. On est un peu tous ses descendants dans la caravane mais plus la lignée est directe plus notre relation avec les Rukhs est grande, ce qui nous permet de faire des sorts fabuleux, même si nous n'arrivons qu'à la cheville des Magis, et encore.

Les Anciens tournent de nouveau leur regard vers moi et j'ai presque envie de prier pour qu'ils disent oui. Je partirai de toute façon mais avec l'autorisation c'est tout de même plus simple. Je crois qu'ils le savent d'ailleurs.

« —Très bien, nous t'y autorisons. »

Là je ne peux pas me retenir et un large sourire fend mon visage précédemment sérieux. Je crois même que mes yeux pétillent tellement je suis contente, je les salue en m'inclinant, mes poings l'un contre l'autre dans le salut traditionnel de notre peuple.

« —Merci beaucoup ! »

Je tente de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste mais peine perdue, ma voix tremble tant l'effort d'être impassible est grand. Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente ! Et pourtant je suis loin d'avoir eu une vie malheureuse.

Je sors de la tente et vois Jing qui attend à côté en distrayant les enfants pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas la réunion des Anciens. Je sens d'ailleurs que ceux-ci vont râler pendant un encore long moment. Elle m'aperçoit et se lève, elle attend. Je suis un peu gênée d'être aussi contente alors que je vais tous les quitter mais l'absence de réelle autonomie me pèse trop pour que je change d'avis.

« —Ils ont dit oui !

—C'était prévisible, sourit-elle, on sait tous ce qui se passerait s'ils disaient non. »

J'hoche la tête en riant, c'est vrai que je suis prévisible, quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens, qu'importe le moyen. Et là, je veux ma liberté ! Mais l'obtenir dans les règles est tout de même plus facile. On marche vers notre tente à tante Ling, Jing et moi, quand elle baisse la tête. Je la regarde et je vois son sourire un peu triste avant qu'elle ne le cache derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Jing c'est une poupée aux longs cheveux soyeux couleur ébène et aux yeux d'un noir charbon. Je dis fréquemment qu'elle n'a aucun défaut physique à sa plus grande gêne, ce qui est toujours amusant. Contrairement à moi qui ai un trop petit nez et deux ou trois boutons qui restent de mon adolescence, elle, elle n'a aucun défaut notable. Je l'ai assez jalousé quand nous étions plus jeunes et puis je me suis fait raison, surtout que je sais que je suis jolie aussi. J'ai un physique harmonieux, je ne suis ni trop grande ni trop petite, j'ai des yeux marron doré qui pétillent comme des pierres précieuses (dixit tante Ling et Jing) et les coins de mes lèvres sont naturellement relevées donc on dirait que je souris tout le temps. Donc, oui, je sais que je suis jolie, mais Jing c'est différent, elle est _magnifique_. Et elle s'embellie en vieillissant. La nature a des favoris, moi je vous le dis.

« —Dis Lei, tu comptes revenir un jour ? »

Je la regarde, étonnée. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas parlé de retour… et je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je veux être libre pendant un temps, peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment ça me lassera d'être seule et que je voudrais retourner auprès de mon peuple ou peut-être que je ferais comme Hua et que je rencontrerais un homme avec qui fonder une famille. Aucune idée. Mais qui peut prédire le futur ? Le plus amusant c'est de se laisser porter par le destin tout en profitant de chaque jour donné. C'est la règle de vie des Kowait, une règle que j'applique parfaitement. Je regarde loin devant moi et je souris, un peu.

« —J'en sais rien Jing. »

Elle hoche la tête, je sais qu'elle est triste de me voir partir. D'abord Hua, moi ensuite et il n'y a qu'elle qui reste. Nous avons été élevées ensemble, c'est ma meilleure amie et ma deuxième sœur. Moi aussi, je suis un peu triste de la quitter.

« —D'accord. »

C'est vrai, je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais une chose : demain soir au plus tard, je serais libre. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.


	2. Chapter 1

Holaa !

Yeah, yeah, I know, c'est _extrêmement_ long. Je vais pas le cacher j'en suis extrêmement fière u.u Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant écrit pour un seul chapitre de ma vie ! Bon, après j'avais prévu de faire trois chapitres à la base et puis finalement il n'y en a eu qu'un seul alors forcément hein, c'est long. J'en reviens toujours, pas : 7000 mots et quelques ! Je suis trooop trop trop fière ! *sautille partout* Hum, oui, bref. J'espère que vous aimerez le style d'écriture ! Je teste un peu tous les styles en ce moment donc je suis pas encore sûre de moi mais celui-ci je l'aiiime. Et oui, je sais que c'est totalement différent de celui du prologue mais c'est fait exprès. ^-^

Je n'ai pas fait le disclaimer dans le prologue mais vous savez que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, que je ne touche rien là-dessus, tout ça, tout ça, je vais certainement avoir la flemme de le faire à tous les chapitres donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est le seul chapitre avec un disclaimer~

J'ai changé le rating parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a mention d'activités adultes doonc voilà. Y'en a pleins dans le manga donc je pense pas que ça choque, surtout que je suis restée vague, mais sait-on jamais. ^-^

Bweeeef, j'arrête de parler ! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =D

Bisous bisous & coeurs sur vous mes chatons ! 3

* * *

Lei Liao se trouvait devant un grand bâtiment luxueux où on pouvait voir des femmes aux tenues légères se pavaner devant des hommes à l'air extatique. Un léger sourire gracia ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrait. Elle avait trouvé son nouveau boulot. Elle suivit le vieil homme qui avançait clopinclopant vers le bar. Il réclama le responsable avec sa bienveillance et sa bonne humeur naturelle. Et il l'obtint presque immédiatement. Lei fut présenté au propriétaire comme une amie du vieil homme ayant besoin d'un travail pour vivre. Ce qui était absolument vrai. Son entretien fut rapidement conclut, elle devait commencer à travailler le soir-même. Merci à grand-père Cao, son intervention avait beaucoup aidé.

Lei appréciait véritablement de travailler dans cette maison close. Elle n'était pas obligée de partager le lit des clients – et la possibilité de pouvoir faire ce choix la ravissait –, seulement de les divertir ou d'assurer le service des repas et des boissons. L'ambiance pouvait être sensuelle et tamisée ou joyeuse et riante, ça dépendait des clients présents. Et toutes les femmes s'entendaient bien, créant une autre ambiance pleine de taquinerie et de complicité, avec la touche de compétitivité qui animait le tout. Lei avait la vague impression de se retrouver chez elle de temps en temps chez les Kowait aussi il y avait ce genre d'ambiance, bon enfant et compétitive.

Lei était chargée de déambuler dans la salle pour servir les boissons ce soir-là. Au bout de deux mois, elle s'était distinguée par son habilité à éviter les obstacles, elle n'avait pas renversé un seul plateau jusqu'à présent, ce qui en faisait la serveuse toute désignée. Ça ne la gênait pas, elle s'amusait énormément à faire ce boulot. Chaque jour était toujours différent et en même temps un peu pareil, elle appréciait grandement le paradoxe.

Elle offrit un sourire aguicheur à un client qui la regardait par-dessus l'épaule de la femme qui s'occupait de lui puis tourna la tête, faisant cliqueter tous les bijoux se trouvant sur sa tête. Au vu de la longueur de ses cheveux et de son refus catégorique de les couper, ses collègues les lui avaient attachés en une multitude de tresse toutes terminées par une petite perle. Lei avouait facilement que ces tresses lui facilitaient la vie pour s'attacher les cheveux à l'aide des bijoux décoratifs qui n'étaient absolument pas fait pour des cheveux lisses et fins comme les siens.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le mouvement d'un corps dans sa direction et s'effaça d'un pas léger, le lourd plateau en équilibre sur une main, pour laisser passer le client. Elle croisa son regard un instant et frissonna. Ses yeux étaient rouge pâle, presque rose, mais sévères. C'était un regard de commandant. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, nota sa prestance et sa démarche assurée, remarqua ses lames et l'ornement sur sa tête. Un noble, à n'en pas douter, peut-être même prince. Et beau garçon, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusée – peut-être un rien prédateur. Mais elle ne s'approcherait pas de lui, elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis et les nobles en apportaient toujours un lot.

Elle reprit sa route jusqu'aux cuisines, son léger sourire toujours sur les lèvres, surprenant un regard carnassier sur son corps et lançant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un baiser vers l'homme en retour. Elle entra dans les cuisines, posa le plateau pour remplir la théière et prendre d'autres verres, salua les cuisinières d'un sourire et repartit dans la salle où régnait toujours cette ambiance dont Lei était folle. Ça changeait grandement des nuits à la belle étoile et des spectacles de rues qui n'avaient qu'un succès limité, quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle avait vécu ainsi pendant presque un an avant d'arriver dans cette ville et de rencontrer grand-père Cao. Un vieil homme qui était devenu son ami puis son bienfaiteur en l'emmenant ici après qu'il eut appris ses difficultés à gagner sa vie. Elle serait sûrement morte de faim s'il ne l'avait pas aidé.

Elle finit cette nuit-là dans le lit d'un de ses clients et s'endormit, repue et ravit qu'il soit satisfait également. Elle choisissait toujours avec soin les hommes qui partageaient sa couche. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de tous ceux avec qui elle passait ses nuits, elle le savait. Elle s'assurait que ça n'arrive pas mais elle offrait un petit coin de son cœur à chacun d'entre eux. C'était pourquoi elle était si appréciée par ses clients. Ils sentaient qu'elle les aimait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et ça leur faisait du bien des fois.

Une semaine plus tard, Lei croisa de nouveau le regard rouge qui l'avait attiré la dernière fois mais lui adressa un sourire cette fois-ci. Pas aguicheur, pas prédateur, juste un sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui avait paru approprié, même s'il n'avait fait que lui jeter un regard en passant. Un corps aux formes pulpeuses se cola contre son dos, des bras lui ceignirent la taille et Lei ramena son plateau contre elle, dans la crainte de le faire tomber. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, rencontra le noir regard malicieux de Saha qui lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Lei rompit le baiser, se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire puis dégrafa les bras de son ancienne cliente et s'écarta d'elle dans un mouvement gracieux. Saha, si elle n'était plus sa cliente, était devenue une précieuse amie dans cette ville et elle venait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas de simples ragots qu'elle venait lui apporter, devina Lei à la vue de l'éclat presque carnassier dans son regard, dans son sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres pulpeuses assombries par du maquillage.

« —Tu es toujours aussi gracieuse.

—Et toi toujours aussi gourmande.

—Touchée – rit-elle. – Alors, c'est lui qui m'a remplacé dans ton cœur ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard aigu et une voix dramatique. »

Lei suivit son regard et vit l'homme aux yeux rouges, dos à elle, entrant dans le bureau du propriétaire. Ce dernier semblait nerveux, nota-t-elle, il devait avoir des ennuis. Elle ramena son regard sur Saha qui l'observait attentivement et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et un clin d'œil.

« —Evidemment pas Saha. Personne ne peut te remplacer.

—Tu es toujours aussi charmeuse – rit Saha en réponse. – Mais ça ne change rien, tu le dévorais du regard, réattaqua-t-elle. »

Elle se pencha un peu vers Lei qui sourit effrontément. Elle n'allait pas reculer devant une amie tout de même, encore moins si c'était Saha.

« —Il est beau, tu ne peux pas le nier.

—C'est vrai… – accorda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce malgré son sourire. – Même si son regard m'a refroidit – avoua-t-elle. – J'ai rarement vu une personne aussi effrayante, surtout dans un lieu pareil.

—Vraiment ? – demanda Lei d'une voix pensive.

—Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

—Il m'a paru sévère mais dire qu'il est effrayant serait exagéré – répondit Lei avec un haussement d'épaules. – Mais ce n'est pas pour me parler de lui que tu es venue n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle vit la moue de Saha, déçue de ne pas savoir si cet homme était effectivement un de ses clients ou non, et sourit malicieusement. Elle s'approcha de Saha, faisant attention à son plateau, et lui glissa un murmure aux oreilles. Son amie gloussa et lui fit un simple clin d'œil comme réponse. Lei sourit largement et lui fit signe de s'installer. Elle alla poser le plateau dans la cuisine, passant le relai à une autre femme, puis rejoignit Saha. Celle-ci n'était acceptée comme cliente que parce qu'elle était une grande notable de la ville. L'argent faisait des miracles, et créait des ennuis aussi. Lei avait eu quelques problèmes avec ses collègues pour l'avoir accepté comme cliente au début puis, sa nature étant ce qu'elle était, la magicienne avait reconquis leur amitié. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle préférait rester loin des clients puissants également. Ils apportaient toujours la jalousie dans leur sillage.

Saha lui raconta les ragots sans importance qu'elle avait surpris en ville en premier, créant une ambiance complice entre les deux femmes qui riaient volontiers de ce qu'elles entendaient. Puis la femme aux soyeux cheveux noirs se pencha vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux tressés, les yeux à demi fermés et un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

« —Devine ce que j'ai entendu dire sur ton homme.

—Oh ? Parce qu'il y a des ragots sur lui aussi ? – demanda Lei d'une voix malicieuse.

—Il est dit qu'un propriétaire d'une maison close a envoyé du poison à l'une des princesses de Kō et qu'il est là pour que justice soit rendue – confia Saha. »

Lei la regarda, choquée, regardant le sourire de Saha s'allonger devant la réaction tant attendue. Lei n'était jamais surprise, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris au fil du mois, alors voir cette expression sur son visage était comme un cadeau. Puis la surprise se transforma en suspicion et elle haussa un sourcil.

« —Permet moi d'en douter…

—Moi non plus je n'y ai pas cru au début – confia Saha – mais de toutes les hypothèses c'est celle qui est la plus probable, crois-moi. »

Lei eut un sourire indulgent en voyant la lueur excitée au fond des yeux sombres comme le charbon de Saha.

« —Je doute tout de même que ce soit vrai. Nous aurions toute l'armée de Kō sur le dos si c'était le cas. En plus ça peut être un candidat au donjon aussi.

—Le donjon ? Tu penses ? – demanda Saha en la scrutant d'un regard perçant.

—Pourquoi pas ? – sourit Lei en haussant les épaules. – Il a l'air de savoir se battre et commander.

—C'est vrai… – considéra Saha. »

Le silence se posa un instant sur leur duo puis la magicienne relança la discussion et bientôt l'ambiance ambigüe qu'il y avait toujours eu entre elles se rétablit à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient. Mais Lei savait qu'elles ne feraient rien, elle ne couchait pas avec ses amis, elle avait prévenu Saha, lorsqu'elles étaient encore amantes.

La soirée passa tranquillement, Saha finit par rentrer chez elle et Lei reprit son rôle de serveuse. Tout en sourire, elle déambulait dans la salle avec la grâce d'une danseuse et le charme d'une reine. Nombreux furent les clients qu'elle divertit ce soir-là mais elle refusa sa couche à chacun d'entre eux. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Saha. L'homme qui avait volé sa place dans son cœur. Lei se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour revenir au présent et offrit un sourire aguicheur au client qu'elle venait de servir. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'approcher cet homme plus que nécessaire.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son attention et elle tourna la tête légèrement, pour voir deux silhouettes bien trop proches d'elle qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas avant d'être bousculée par un corps lourd derrière elle. Elle dut faire un pas en avant pour se rétablir et ne pas renverser le plateau qu'elle tenait à la main mais elle se trouvait à présent sur le chemin des deux hommes qui n'avaient rien remarqué.

« —Attention ! »

Elle aurait pu ne rien dire ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle ne put que mettre une main sur la théière pour la retenir avant que l'homme ne la heurte et qu'elle ne titube, luttant pour retrouver son équilibre sans rien renverser. Elle sentit alors deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules et la stabiliser. Elle s'autorisa alors à laisser passer un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules se relâchant alors que la pression descendait. Elle aurait détesté renverser son plateau. Elle se tourna vers son sauveur, un sourire aux lèvres, prête à la remercier, et se trouva happée dans deux orbes de la couleur du couchant. Un beau rouge clair, presque rose. Elle écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience de qui se tenait devant elle. Elle qui ne voulait pas l'approcher, elle était servie. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'écarta de lui et le remercia, un doux sourire sur les lèvres avec une légère inclination du buste.

« —Je vous remercie de m'avoir rattrapé seigneur, excusez-moi pour le dérangement.

—Faites attention la prochaine fois – lâcha-t-il froidement. »

Lei écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant sa manière sèche d'accueillir ses excuses et remerciements et, si son sourire ne bougea pas d'un iota, elle serra les dents et son regard devint flamboyant. Elle tourna les talons dédaigneusement, ses cheveux volants derrière elle et s'éloigna de trois pas avant que les deux hommes qui l'avait bousculé la prennent d'assaut pour s'excuser. Retrouvant toute son amabilité, la magicienne accepta leurs excuses et dû refuser moult cadeaux comme compensation. Une fois débarrassée d'eux, elle dû repasser devant l'homme aux yeux rouges pour aller à la cuisine et ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil arrogant. Elle savait que c'était puéril mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quel goujat ! Elle finit la soirée dans la cuisine, à préparer les boissons et friandises destinées aux clients, assez sage pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer comme il le fallait si elle restait dans la salle.

Elle retourna dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qui lui servait de maison et qu'elle louait à prix d'or et se coucha après avoir défait les milliers de tresses se trouvant dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'intention de dormir jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith.

Il s'avéra qu'elle dormit un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Le soleil avait déjà dépassé son zénith et Lei était donc en retard dans son planning. Ça la fit légèrement râler puis soupirer, et elle finit enfin par se préparer – ce qui consistait plus généralement à enfiler un kimono léger et à tenter d'ordonner ses mètres de cheveux –. Ignorant la faim qui la dévorait, elle saisit enfin son sceptre avec un sentiment de familiarité réconfortant et sortit de son appartement avec la ferme intention d'acheter de quoi manger.

Elle croisa grand-père Cao sur le chemin, ce qui lui permit de se plaindre de cet homme aux yeux rouges presque roses tout son saoul, après avoir raconté son quotidien. Le vieil homme rit beaucoup à son récit, sous le regard dépité de Lei, qui finit tout de même par décrocher un sourire en le voyant aussi joyeux.

Une fois de nouveau seule, Lei se dirigea vers la rue marchande quand une longue chevelure noire et des yeux rouge carmin attirèrent son attention. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne voyait pourquoi Ru serait ici mais si c'était lui ce serait une heureuse surprise. La magicienne accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs coiffés en une longue queue de cheval segmentée et posa une main sur son épaule.

« —Ru ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et elle recula de deux pas en retirant sa main avec un sourire gêné.

« —T'es qui ?

—Je m'appelle Lei. Désolé je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il lâcha une raillerie quelconque et elle fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Il lui semblait très familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Sauf que c'était impossible, elle se serait souvenue de tels yeux carmin. Chassant ses pensées, elle répondit à sa raillerie et une longue discussion débuta. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Lei sourit quelque peu, on aurait dit Hua et elle lorsqu'elles se disputaient, ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Ce fut après avoir mangé une pomme qu'elle lui avait « emprunté » qu'elle comprit pourquoi il lui semblait si familier. Elle se figea, hésitante, et clairement incertaine quant à la véracité de sa déduction. Mais elle osa demander, parce que c'était de sa famille qu'il s'agissait après tout.

« —Judal ? Tu as dit que tu venais d'où ?

—Je l'ai pas dit, t'imagine des trucs la vieille.

—Dis donc, je te permets pas petit morveux. Et donc tu viens d'où ?

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

—Oh, ça va, je demandais, pas la peine de m'agresser – fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

—Je suis de Kō – finit-il par dire avec un haussement d'épaule. – Et toi ?

—D'un peu partout et de nulle part. Tu as des parents ?

—Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Et c'est un interrogatoire !?

—Ça veut dire exactement ce que ça veut dire, mon peuple est nomade.

—Ah ok. Et pourquoi tu veux savoir pour mes parents ?

—Parce que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un – avoua-t-elle.

—Qui ?

—Mon père. Et mon petit frère aussi. Ils ont été tués à sa naissance avec ma mère mais on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de mon petit frère. C'était un Magi. Du moins c'est ce qu'on a soupçonné les sept mois où je l'ai connu – ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. »

Elle raconta ce que les Kowait savaient ou soupçonnaient en l'observant attentivement. Si c'était lui… si c'était lui elle allait sûrement essayer de lui faire un câlin et se faire dégager rapidement, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller à mesure qu'elle parlait et des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle vit l'incertitude et la compréhension dans son regard et elle sourit doucement. Oui, peut-être que c'était bien lui. Hua ne serait pas très contente. Lei avait bien vu que les Rukhs de Judal étaient noirs. Elle-même s'en fichait, elle avait toujours laissé une chance à tout le monde et les porteurs de Rukhs noirs n'étaient pas des exceptions. Mais Hua était plus rigide, plus méfiante que Lei. Non, si c'était lui, sa sœur ne serait pas contente.

« —Tais-toi ! – cria-t-il. »

Elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Alors elle hocha la tête, sans quitter son doux sourire.

« —D'accord. Voici mon adresse, si jamais tu veux me parler. »

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un papier qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit à contrecœur après avoir passé un long moment à hésiter. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit un signe de la main en signe d'au-revoir. Elle avait encore quelques courses à faire avant de rentrer chez elle se préparer pour son service de ce soir.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard qu'elle eut de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas revu l'homme aux yeux rouges entretemps et elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle en était déçue. Il l'avait vraiment énervé, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne que l'heure matinal expliqua – ne jamais se coucher à l'aube si vous devez vous lever avant que le soleil soit à son zénith – et au son d'une voix qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Lei dût lutter pour ouvrir un œil et voir un adolescent à la longue queue de cheval noire fouiller dans ses maigres effets personnels. Elle pensa un instant à se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, toute contente qu'il soit venu, puis décida finalement de se contenter de s'asseoir et de se réveiller tranquillement. Elle bailla, s'étira, retira quelques cheveux de son visage, se frotta le visage et se sentit enfin assez réveillée pour parler. Elle détestait le matin.

« —Judal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Tu m'as donné ton adresse la vieille, tu te rappelles ?

—Respecte un peu tes aînés, sale gosse – fit-elle avant d'étouffer un bâillement. – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ?

—On est au milieu de la matinée… »

Elle bailla encore une fois et entreprit de se lever en tentant de ne marcher ni sur ses cheveux ni sur les pans de sa tenue de nuit. Une fois cette opération réussie, elle prit son sceptre et une pomme avant de pousser Judal dehors.

« —Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

—Je te jette dehors – ironisa-t-elle. – A moins que tu veuilles me voir m'habiller ?

—Eh ? – rougit-il légèrement, la faisant rire, mais il se reprit rapidement. – Dépêches-toi alors, on est pressé !

—Donnes-moi deux minutes et ce sera bon. »

Elle lui sourit puis lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle se débarrassa de son kimono de nuit, revêtit celui qu'elle utilisait le jour quand elle ne travaillait pas, prit des rubans, quelques épingles et entreprit de se faire deux tresses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la chambre et trouva Judal allongé dans les airs en train de s'endormir rapidement. Elle lui tira sur sa queue de cheval pour se signaler ce qui entraîna une pseudo dispute qui l'amusa beaucoup. Peu importe qu'il soit son frère, un cousin ou un inconnu. Elle le trouvait amusant et ça lui suffisait pour le suivre. Et il l'emmena au dernier endroit où elle s'attendait à aller.

Lei regarda la gigantesque tour qui s'élevait devant elle. Elle était entourée de plantes vertes et les briques grises qui la constituaient étaient apparentes. La magicienne se sentait toute petite. Elle jeta un regard à Judal qui semblait aussi fier qu'un coq.

« —C'est ton œuvre ?

—Ouais. Elle est pas mal hein ? »

Lei retourna à sa contemplation, époustouflée. Elle avait toujours admiré les Magis pour leur immense pouvoir et pour leur relation si spéciale avec les Rukhs. Elle avait une autre raison de les admirer. Les donjons étaient vraiment impressionnants. Et Judal n'avait qu'une petite quinzaine d'années… c'était encore plus impressionnant d'un certain côté.

« —Elle est magnifique. »

Judal la regarda, un peu surpris, et Lei lui retourna un large sourire. Deux sorts de lévitation plus tard, Lei était juchée en amazone sur son sceptre et Judal était allongé dans le vide et ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à retrouver une grosse garnison de l'empire de Kō, à en juger par leurs uniformes. Le regard de Lei accrocha deux chevelures rouges et elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme aux yeux rouges de la maison close. Avant qu'elle ait pu poser les questions qui lui envahissaient l'esprit, ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Judal se posa à terre juste devant les deux hommes aux airs princiers et Lei se laissa glisser de son sceptre pour atterrir avant d'annuler le sort de lévitation et rattraper le sceptre au vol. Elle s'inclina profondément, les deux poings collés l'un contre l'autre, et croisa un regard rosé qui l'hypnotisa une nouvelle fois quand elle se redressa. Lei s'arracha à sa contemplation lorsque Judal les présenta et oublia vite son trouble lorsqu'elle apprit l'identité des deux hommes. Ren Kōen et Ren Kōmei. Les deux premiers princes de l'Empire de Kō. Elle écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée. En voyant Kōen les deux premières fois, elle avait deviné qu'il était un homme haut placé, un commandant, elle était loin de penser qu'il était le prince héritier de Kō.

« —Et voici Lei ! C'est une amie.

—Parce que tu as des amis ? – demanda Kōmei.

—Tu es méchant ! – grogna Judal, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. »

Lei eut un sourire amusé devant sa réaction. Il avait l'air grognon et peu ouvert mais il était amusant au fond. Et Kōmei le savait, réalisa-t-elle en voyant la lueur amusé au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il était presque blasé la seconde précédente. Kōen parla alors, la désignant d'un geste, de la même voix froide qu'il lui avait adressé dans la maison close.

« —Et que fait-elle ici ?

—Elle nous accompagne !

—Dans le donjon ? – demanda Kōmei d'un air dubitatif. – C'est trop dangereux.

—C'est une puissante magicienne, ça se voit rien qu'avec les rukhs autour d'elle. »

Le débat de sa présence se poursuivit devant les yeux écarquillés de Lei. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle allait les accompagner. Elle n'avait pas deviné pourquoi il l'avait emmené au donjon mais elle était loin d'imaginer que c'était pour qu'elle participe à l'expédition. Le premier prince reprit la parole pour trancher après l'avoir longuement dévisagé. Elle le savait, même sans l'avoir regardé, son regard était comme une pression sur elle, comme s'il avait un poids physique. Même elle qui ne connaissait que peu la notion de gêne se sentait mal à l'aise sous le feu de ce regard.

« —Elle peut nous accompagner. »

Elle tourna son regard stupéfait vers lui. Des trois hommes qui l'entouraient, il était bien le dernier qu'elle s'attendait à entendre prendre la parole en sa faveur. Mais peut-être sa voix froide était sa manière de s'exprimer, peut-être qu'elle l'avait jugé sur les apparences avant de le connaître. Si c'était le cas, elle en avait honte. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas tomber dans ce piège.

Son regard se tourna de lui-même vers un homme aux cheveux mouvants comme des serpents qui s'approchait de leur groupe. Il lui adressa un regard suspicieux qu'elle lui rendit avec une neutralité toute étudiée. Elle comprenait qu'il soit méfiant envers elle qui était étrangère et en compagnie de trois des plus puissants hommes du monde, elle ne s'en laissait pour autant pas marcher sur les pieds. Contrairement à ce que son silence pouvait insinuer, elle voulait véritablement entrer dans ce donjon maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle y était autorisée. Lei ne souhaitait pas rester sur la touche alors qu'elle avait une chance unique d'entrer dans un de ces mystérieux donjons, un héritage si important du monde disparu. De ce qu'elle en savait, personne de son peuple n'avait réussi à entrer dans un donjon et en ressortir vivant, la magicienne voulait être la première à découvrir les trésors de savoir qu'il recélait. Elle voulait découvrir ces trésors et les partager avec son peuple pour que leur connaissance d'Alma Torran en soit accrue. C'était leur rôle après tout. Ils étaient les gardiens de l'histoire de ce monde, tout comme leurs cousins, les Torrans. L'homme s'inclina profondément devant Kōen et Lei contemplait avec des grands yeux leurs rukhs batifoler autour d'eux, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une personne. Elle sentit un corps se rapprocher d'elle et entendit le chuchotement de Judal à son oreille.

« —C'est un membre de l'Equipe Enchantée de Kōen.

— Oh. D'où le comportement étrange des rukhs.

—Tu sais qu'est une Equipe Enchantée ? – lui demanda-t-il, étonné. »

Lei lui adressa un sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux gentiment.

« —Mon peuple est bien informé sur les donjons, même sans en avoir conquis.

—Allons-y. »

La voix froide retentit sans chercher à s'imposer, comme si c'était naturel que tous s'arrêtent de parler pour l'écouter. Avec une telle prestance ça le devenait presque, naturel. La magicienne suivit les princes, aux côtés de Judal qui lui décrivait la façon dont il avait fait surgir le donjon. Il avait l'air très fier de lui, ce n'était pas Lei qui allait le rabaisser. Les donjons étaient de formidables constructions qui l'impressionnaient grandement, elle l'avouait sans honte.

Ils traversèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle aux murs et au sol recouverts de nature, de plantes en tout genre. Une sorte d'oiseau gigantesque volait, haut au-dessus d'eux, alors que toutes sortes d'espèces les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, craintifs ou méfiants. S'ils n'avaient l'habitude de voir des espèces semblables, eux n'avaient pas non plus l'habitude de voir des humains, devina-t-elle. Kōen, Kōmei et Judal avancèrent sans crainte alors que les soldats devenaient plus méfiants à mesure qu'ils avançaient et que Lei tournait la tête de tout côté, éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait. C'était évident qu'il s'agissait de la magie de la vie qui agissait dans ce donjon, elle était curieuse de savoir qu'elle était le pouvoir de ce djinn. La magicienne faisait cependant attention à ne pas s'écarter du groupe, elle n'était pas folle au point de croire qu'elle pourrait survivre seule dans un tel lieu.

« —Quel est le Djinn qui vit ici ?

—Phenex, résidante du trente-septième donjon. »

Sa question était adressée à Judal mais ce fut Kōmei qui répondit. Elle lui lança un sourire de remerciement et resserra sa main sur son sceptre la seconde suivante, parcourue d'un mauvais pressentiment. Son regard noisette parcourut les environs avec une attention accrue mais elle ne comprit la cause de son angoisse que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle observait l'énorme oiseau fondre sur eux, serres en avant, mais son regard se fit soudainement plus dur, déterminé. Elle était une excellente magicienne, elle monterait sûrement sur ce qui servait de trône aux Kowait lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ses moyens devant un oiseau, fut-il si monstrueux.

« —Baissez-vous ! – ordonna-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. »

Ils s'exécutèrent instantanément et elle frappa le sol de son sceptre sans daigner formuler une incantation, transmettant son ordre directement aux rukhs. Un éclair partit du bout de son sceptre et alla foudroyer l'oiseau sans pitié. Lei regrettait un peu d'avoir à tuer un superbe spécimen de cet environnement inhabituel mais elle n'avait pas hésité. Il était hors de question que ce soit les humains qui meurent.

« —Whoa, joli – siffla Judal. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé mais sincère et surprit du coin de l'œil les regards de l'Equipe enchantée de Kōen. Ils étaient méfiants. Elle leur rendit leur regard mais le détourna avant eux, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la pensent dangereuse. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la pensent dangereuse pour leur maître. Evidemment qu'elle était dangereuse de manière générale. Elle tomba dans le regard rosé de Kōen et sourit légèrement, il paraissait neutre mais elle avait aperçu une lueur d'intérêt qui avait rapidement disparue. Elle en était ravie, elle n'aimait pas les personnes trop indifférentes, il venait de lui prouver qu'il était juste doué pour cacher ses sentiments.

Ils reprirent leur progression et elle n'eut à intervenir que peu de fois. Ren Kōen possédait déjà deux Djinns : Agarès et Astaroth, Ren Kōmei avait conquis Dantalion, et ils utilisaient tous deux leurs Djinns avec une redoutable efficacité. Ils avaient atteint la porte de la pièce principale, la demeure du Djinn, rapidement, plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle-même n'avait pas énormément combattu, surtout parce que Judal lui avait dit d'observer – ou admirer ? – l'organisation de l'armée de son pays. Elle devait avouer être impressionnée, à la plus grande satisfaction du Magi, même si elle regrettait la disparition de plusieurs hommes.

Ils étaient à présent tous devant Phenex, les princes et le Magi au premier rang, elle-même avec les équipes enchantées à quelques pas derrière eux. Elle avait cru rêver lorsqu'elle avait vu la gigantesque femme à la peau bleue et aux ailes immenses qui se dressait au centre. Elle avait un air des plus doux, quoiqu'un peu triste peut-être, mais sage en tous les cas. Son regard était dirigé vers Kōen qui le soutenait avec son arrogante impassibilité habituelle et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle prit la parole.

« —Ainsi c'est l'homme que tu présentes à la royauté, Magi.

—Ouais – répondit-il d'une voix traînante qui fit grimacer Lei (un peu de respect envers un Djinn tout de même !). – Le premier prince de l'Empire de Kō, Ren Kōen.

—Il est vrai que tu as le potentiel d'être un grand Roi, surtout allié à d'autres Conquérants. – Son regard glissa sur Kōmei un instant. – Je me demande cependant si tu es apte à utiliser mes capacités. La magie du soin n'est pas ce qu'un guerrier considère comme le plus utile, n'est-ce pas ?

—Il est important pour un soldat d'être en bonne santé pour aller sur le champ de bataille. Le soin n'est pas à négliger – répondit Kōen sans se démonter. »

Lei sourit quelque peu à cette réponse, peu surprise. Il était à prévoir qu'un homme tel que lui saurait utiliser une magie de soin à son avantage et à celui de ses alliés. Elle avait suffisamment vu durant la traversée du donjon qu'il prenait toujours la meilleure décision pour se sortir d'un piège. Le regard de Phenex balaya la troupe des yeux et elle s'arrêta sur la magicienne. Celle-ci s'inclina profondément et rencontra son regard charbon en se relevant, elle ne détourna pas le sien. Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres bleues du Djinn.

« —Tu es une enfant du peuple d'Isis, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est exact, je m'appelle Lei Liao, princesse héritière des Kowait, les Enfants d'Isis. »

Elle ignora les regards stupéfaits qui se posaient sur sa personne, tout comme le cri de surprise de Judal. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux côtés des princes et du Magi, son sceptre dans la main, les bijoux ornant ses tresses cliquetants et un sourire sur les lèvres. Les Djinns connaissaient Isis, sa lointaine ancêtre qui vivait sur Alma Torran, elle mourrait d'envie de questionner Phenex sur ce monde mais ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle n'était pas ici pour des réponses, quand bien même elle mourrait de curiosité.

« —Cela veut-il dire que ton peuple soutient l'Empire de Kō ?

—Non – répliqua-t-elle sans tenir compte des regards de feu posés sur elle. – Je voyage en solitaire depuis plusieurs mois, je n'ai pas eu de contact avec mon peuple depuis autant de temps et je doute qu'il soit sorti de son isolement politique.

—Pourquoi accompagnes-tu les Candidats à la Royauté ?

—Par curiosité – avoua-t-elle sans honte. – Envers les donjons et les Djinns mais également envers les princes. »

Des grondements retentirent dans son dos et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que des membres des équipes enchantées présentes ne cautionnaient pas sa réponse. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Phenex avait toujours son regard charbon fixer sur elle et Lei faisait attention à bien choisir ses mots, elle connaissait les enjeux.

« —Que penses-tu des Candidats à la Royauté du Magi ?

—Les princes sont d'excellents tacticiens et meneurs d'hommes. Il y a eu moins de pertes dans le donjon que ce que j'aurais supposé de prime abord et c'est entièrement grâce aux décisions prises par les princes. Ils se soucient de leurs hommes tout en restant assez lucides pour ne pas craindre de prendre des décisions difficiles.

—Penses-tu que Ren Kōen mérite de devenir mon Roi ? – demanda Phenex, à la stupéfaction générale. »

Lei ouvrit de grands yeux à la question du Djinn. Elle ne pensait pas en arriver là, elle savait que ses mots auraient un poids mais certes pas aussi lourd que celui que Phenex venait de leur donner. Elle regarda Kōen Ren et découvrit qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle aussi. Tout comme les autres fois, elle se perdit dans les nuances rouges presque roses de ses yeux, hypnotisée par les émotions qu'elle devinait sous la surface mais qu'elle ne parvenait à saisir. Elle se détacha de son regard avec difficulté, pour regarder Judal qui lui lança un regard goguenard. Il avait parfaitement deviné qu'elle était stupéfaite par la question de Phenex, et ça l'amusait au plus haut point. Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction puis lança un coup d'œil à Kōmei qui la regardait également, attentif à ses paroles, et curieux. Elle inspira profondément et regarda de nouveau Phenex qui attendait sa réponse avec une patience millénaire. Ses yeux charbon luisaient de mystères et d'un savoir plus profond que ce que Lei pourrait jamais imaginer. Il était temps de répondre.

« —Oui. Je pense qu'il en est digne. »

La curiosité envahit les yeux de Phenex alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement vers les humains.

« —Vraiment ? »

Lei hocha la tête et se concentra sur le Djinn pour ne pas être déconcentrée alors qu'elle tentait d'expliquer sa réponse.

« —Ren Kōen est un guerrier, c'est certain, mais il est également un meneur d'homme et connait la valeur de la magie de soin. – Elle prit une profonde inspiration. – Je pense qu'il y aurait eu moins de perte dans le donjon si Ren Kōen avait été votre Roi parce qu'il n'hésite pas à utiliser ses Djinns pour protéger ses hommes. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle ils lui sont si loyaux. »

Elle se tut et affronta le regard du Djinn avec la tranquille assurance de celle qui croit en ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas apprécié cet homme dès leur première rencontre mais en avait vu suffisamment durant la traversée du donjon pour savoir qu'elle avait raison. Ren Kōen était digne de Phenex. Un grand silence gagna la salle du Djinn alors qu'ils attendaient sa décision finale.

« —Alors Phenex ? – lança Judal. – Kōen est digne de devenir ton roi, non ? »

Le Djinn ne répondit pas, son regard plongé dans celui du prince puis effleurant la princesse et enfin le Magi, manifestement indécise. Puis elle se redressa et hocha la tête.

« —Isis était sage et il semble que ses enfants ont hérité de cette qualité. Ren Kōen, je t'accepte comme Roi. »

Il inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et Phenex disparut, symbolisée par une étoile à huit branches sur l'ornement de la poignée de l'épée du prince. Judal entraîna Lei vers un des ponts magiques envahit de trésors qui étaient apparus et ils se calèrent contre un sac remplis. Lei fouilla un peu dans le sac, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait trouver mais ne vit que des bibelots sans réelles valeurs historiques.

« —Tu pensais ce que tu as dit à Phenex ? – demanda Judal d'un coup.

—Bien sûr – répondit-elle en hochant la tête – Ren Kōen mérite d'être le Roi de Phenex. »

Elle sortit une sorte de lampe en or, la tourna dans tous les sens, mais finit par la reposer dans le sac avec une grimace et continua sa fouille. Bien entendu ces bibelots étaient rares et sûrement recherché par des antiquaires du monde entier, ils devaient valoir de petites fortunes, mais elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'argent, pas plus que son peuple.

« —Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

—Des morceaux d'histoires.

—Hein ?

—L'histoire des Djinns et des donjons – expliqua-t-elle en sortant puis reposant une énième bibelot. – Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien pour moi. »

Elle soupira et s'assit aux côtés de Judal qui haussa les épaules avec un air ennuyé.

« —Il n'y a jamais rien sur leur histoire, Kōen s'en assure à chaque fois.

—Vraiment ?

—Ouais, lui aussi s'intéresse à l'histoire de ce monde.

—Je vois. »

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants puis Lei tira sur la queue de cheval de Judal avec un sourire fier.

« —Quoi ? râla-t-il.

—Bravo, sourit-elle. »

La magicienne vit une sorte de compréhension dans ses yeux carmin et elle lui sourit largement. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas de la même famille – c'était toujours un mystère – mais la nature de Lei était telle qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur entente. Ils s'appréciaient, se disputaient comme des amis qui se connaissaient depuis des années et se comprenaient. Lei n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ses rukhs noirs et se comportait avec lui comme s'il était une personne normale. Elle venait de le féliciter comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire alors que ce n'était que son boulot de Magi et elle lui souriait sincèrement, comme s'il méritait cette attention. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Et, d'une certaine façon, elle le savait. Ça se lisait dans son regard noisette, pailletés d'or.

Deux ombres tombèrent sur eux et le regard de la princesse remonta deux silhouettes richement vêtues pour contempler deux visages aux airs princiers. Elle leur sourit et se releva en même temps que Judal, elle s'amusa légèrement en constatant que même ainsi elle n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule de Kōen et au menton de Kōmei. Ils étaient grands et elle ne l'était pas tout à fait. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, les deux poings collés l'un contre l'autre, même si de manière moins profonde que précédemment. Ils s'inclinèrent en retour, un poing dans la main, devant elle et ses joues rougirent légèrement sous la gêne. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui témoigne la marque de respect qu'elle accordait si facilement aux autres, personne ne s'était inclinée devant elle depuis au moins ses seize ans lorsqu'elle était devenue l'héritière. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent elle vit le regard de Kōen se faire sévère alors que Kōmei semblait simplement fatigué. Il était vrai qu'il avait utilisé son Djinn dans le donjon et que ça avait dû user son magoï.

« —Pourquoi nous avoir caché que tu étais princesse ?

—Je ne voyais aucun intérêt à le dire. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue gênée alors que Kōen plissait les yeux, inquisiteur. Elle comprenait qu'ils trouvent l'excuse légère mais c'était la vérité. Dans son peuple il n'y avait rien qui distinguait une princesse d'une autre fille – à part les tâches à effectuer – et le respect montré était le même. Elle oubliait toujours que ce n'était pas la même chose dans les pays sédentaires.

« —J'aimerais rencontrer les Kowait – reprit-il à sa grande surprise. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette requête. Malheureusement c'était irréalisable. Lei secoua la tête avec un air désolé et répondit à sa requête avec un sourire gêné.

« —C'est impossible. Nous sommes nomades et je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve le camp en ce moment. »

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il s'y attendait à moitié réalisa-t-elle, surprise, et s'éloigna lorsqu'un soldat vint requérir sa présence. Lei le suivit des yeux, confondue, et sursauta légèrement lorsque Kōmei prit la parole d'une voix amusée.

« —Kōen ne le montre pas mais il est reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait.

—Reconnaissant ?

—Phenex ne l'aurait peut-être pas choisit comme roi sans ton intervention et il le sait.

—Il ne devrait pas l'être. – répliqua Lei en plantant son regard dans celui du prince. – Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas hésité à dire le contraire.

—Si tu le dis. N'hésite pas à te servir dans le trésor – lança Kōmei avant de s'éloigner à son tour. »

Lei ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête sans préciser qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'encombrer de ce genre de bibelot sans intérêt. La fortune ne l'intéressait pas et son peuple n'avait que faire des bibelots précieux, même provenant d'un donjon. Judal lui tira une tresse pour attirer son attention et elle sursauta avant de râler, ça faisait mal !

« —Tu vas faire quoi après ?

—Je vais sûrement me remettre en route. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis dans cette ville, j'ai envie de changement.

—T'es à la rue quoi – lança-t-il blasé. »

Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette ville pendant un certain temps, pour faire le point dans ses pensées. Pour réfléchir à sa famille, à l'Organisation, à l'Empire de Kō, ses princes et son Magi. Elle allait donc partir de cette ville après avoir fait ses adieux aux amis qu'elle y avait. Ça irait vite, elle pourrait partir le lendemain, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à préparer de toute façon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Lei tira la queue de cheval de Judal.

« —J'espère qu'on se reverra vite ! – répondit-elle. »

Il lui lança un regard surpris et elle sourit joyeusement. Elle était heureuse de le connaître, elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré et qu'il ait pris l'initiative de l'amener dans un donjon. C'était important pour elle de partager des moments avec ses amis, pour avoir des souvenirs, même avec un ami qui était un Magi noir et, peut-être, son frère.

Le pont finit enfin et ils se retrouvèrent dans le trou qui était auparavant les fondations du donjon. Le trente-septième donjon était conquis. Lei utilisa la magie de gravité pour sortir, lança un signe de salut aux personnes en bas et s'éloigna sans attendre. Elle allait devoir batailler ferme pour atteindre Saha chez elle, autant s'y mettre dès maintenant.


	3. Chapter 2

Holaa mes chatons !

Oui, je sais, je suis censée révisé pour le bac tout ça tout ça... oui, mais comme j'ai pondu ce truc au lieu de réviser baah, autant le poster ! XD

Je vous avertis ! Je suis pas DU TOUT satisfaite de la première partie mais bon, comme j'ai pas la fois de tout réécrire... je vous l'ai laissé x) Ensuite... attention aux âmes sensibles, personnellement je me suis sentie mal tout le long d'écrire un truc comme ça mais c'était primordial pour les relations des persos donc... voilà. Mais si vous êtes sensible sortez les mouchoirs x) *jette les siens discrètement*

Merci à **UneLicorneArcEnCiel** et **lys0212** pour leurs reviews ! Ca fait trooop plaisir ! (je vous assure, j'avais un sourire stupide sur le visage quand j'ai vu que j'en avais x) DEUX en plus ! xD)

Vouaaaalà ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ! Bonne lecture, bisous bisous & cœurs sur vous mes chatons ! *keurkeur*

* * *

Lei franchit le seuil de la petite pièce avec un sourire aimable et un certain soulagement. Elle cherchait cet endroit depuis un certain temps à présent et ne pensait pas que le quartier dans lequel elle travaillait comportait autant de coins et de recoins. Son sourire ourlant ses lèvres, les deux poings collés l'un contre l'autre, elle salua respectueusement la vieille dame qui se tenait devant une étagère, ordonnant vraisemblablement les bocaux présents dessus, et reçut un grognement en réponse. Sans se démonter la femme s'approcha et entreprit d'exposer son problème à la vieille femme.

Plusieurs mois étaient passé à présent, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Judal et les princes de Kō, et elle s'était installée dans une nouvelle ville. Elle s'était enfoncée dans les terres de l'Est, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, et avait finalement fait halte dans cette grande ville. La magicienne s'était faite engagée dans une maison close après quelques jours de spectacles de rue. A l'inverse de la précédente ville, ce n'était pas un vieil homme sympathique qui lui avait indiqué ce bâtiment mais bien un homme au regard lubrique, un de ceux qu'elle ne côtoyait qu'avec un léger mépris et un dégout bien présent. Pourtant elle avait suivi ses indications, parce qu'une maison close lui fournirait le salaire dont elle avait besoin pour vivre. Elle ne craignait pas qu'il la trompe, elle avait son sceptre et des exigences, elle serait partie sans une once d'hésitation si la situation l'exigeait. Lei avait l'air naïve et sympathique mais qui l'était dans ce monde ? Même les enfants savaient se méfier des hommes de ce genre. Elle l'avait donc suivi, une main crispée sur son sceptre, prête à s'enfuir au moindre geste suspect, et il l'avait conduit à un grand bâtiment, à la façade soignée où, il fallait l'avouer, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'y faire engager sans cet homme. Elle l'avait remercié avec le respect qu'elle devait à tout être mais c'est bien gardé d'acquiescer lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle avait une dette envers lui. Elle était jeune, pas inconsciente.

Elle s'était liée avec ses nouvelles collègues mais il y avait une tension presque imperceptible dans la raideur des épaules ou dans les regards souriants de quelques-unes d'entre elles, qui rendaient Lei mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait compris sans peine que, malgré que ce soit une maison close réputée, il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans l'embauche de certaines filles. Elle choisit cependant de ne pas enquêter d'avantage. Elle écouterait, si quelqu'un parlait, mais ne chercherait pas les ennuis. En plus d'un an de voyage elle avait compris la laideur de ce monde bien plus qu'elle n'avait pu le faire en une vie au sein des Kowait. Et elle mesurait toujours plus la chance qu'elle avait eu de naître dans son peuple. Pourtant, durant les soirées, elle chassait ces pensées lugubres de son esprit et se contentait de faire son boulot, avec la grâce et le charme que lui conférait son esprit tranquille. Elle était devenue sans peine une des prostituées les plus populaires du quartier. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'y avait pas d'avantages à ce fait. Sa légèreté dans ses paroles et dans ses gestes charmait bien plus que les sourires forcés de la plupart de ses collègues et elle était en conséquence plus demandée. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas la jalousie qui fleurit au sein de ses collègues et amies, ce fut plutôt un zeste de pitié, à la grande surprise de Lei. Elle ne comprenait que vaguement pourquoi et n'eut aucune réponse à ses questions quand elle interrogea l'une d'entre elles. Alors elle décida d'ignorer ce mystère et se contenta de s'amuser en faisant son travail, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois. Mais la tension et les secrets qu'elle percevait lui pesèrent progressivement et, le quatrième mois, elle eut des problèmes de santé. Rien de bien grave, des vertiges, des fatigues soudaines, ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter disait-elle régulièrement à ses collègues, un sourire détendu mais un rien fatigué sur les lèvres. Deux mois plus tard cependant elle se mit à vomir régulièrement, le matin mais également en sentant de la nourriture quelconque, elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors l'une de ses collègues la prit à part et lui demanda de décrire ses symptômes précisément, ce que Lei fit, surprise et confuse. La pitié qu'elle vit dans le regard de sa vis-à-vis lui hérissa les poils mais rien ne la trahit, exceptée cette lueur d'agacement pur qui s'illumina brièvement dans son regard, faisant frémir la femme en face d'elle. Celle-ci renonça à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait, craignant sa réaction, et lui donna l'adresse de la guérisseuse qui s'occupait des prostituées de ce quartier.

C'était ainsi que Lei avait atterrit dans cette petite boutique, expliquant ses symptômes à la vieille femme peu agréable qui grogna de nouveau lorsque la magicienne eut fini son récit. Elle se renfrogna encore plus, si possible, et claqua sa langue sur son palais dans un bruit agacé.

« —Tu es enceinte petiote, voilà tout. »

Lei n'eut physiquement pas de réaction. La tempête se situait dans son esprit. Enceinte. Ce mot se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle ne savait quoi en penser. Elle était… heureuse ? Non, le mot ne convenait pas. Elle avait un agréable sentiment de chaleur qui fleurissait dans son cœur à l'idée qu'elle portait la vie dans son corps. A l'inverse, elle sentait la panique monter dans son esprit alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ce mot. Elle savait qu'elle ferait une bonne mère, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler dans la maison close mais qu'elle avait toujours besoin de son salaire pour pouvoir vivre décemment jusqu'à la naissance du petit. _Elle devait retourner eu sein de son peuple._ Cette pensée se répercuta comme une certitude au sein de son esprit. Elle l'accueillit avec une tranquille acceptation et, paradoxalement, avec une répugnance égale. Lei ne voulait pas retrouver sa famille, pas encore. Elle n'avait pas fini d'explorer le monde, elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à sa liberté. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle le concevait. Si elle retournait maintenant chez les Kowait alors elle y resterait pour toujours parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas abandonner son enfant à sa famille pour parcourir les routes égoïstement. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça, elle le savait.

« —Hey, tu vas rester plantée là encore longtemps ? »

Cette injonction la fit revenir sur terre et elle dévisagea la grand-mère d'un air confus. Puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La grand-mère s'approcha d'elle avec une étonnante rapidité et la fit s'avancer jusqu'à un tabouret où elle l'assit et la prit dans ses bras.

« —Allez, allez, petiote, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu n'as personne à qui en parler ? De la famille peut-être ? »

Famille. Ce mot fit monter un sanglot à Lei. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à lâcher la bride à ses émotions, même au sein des Kowait elle faisait attention à toujours être maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la vieille femme, s'essuya les yeux malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler, et prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration pour se calmer. Famille. Elle savait qui elle pouvait appeler mais elle était si loin…

« —Ma… – elle prit une inspiration et poursuivit – ma sœur, je peux la contacter. Mais il lui faudrait plusieurs mois pour venir jusqu'ici… Et je ne peux plus travailler dans une maison close.

—C'est sûr. Tu sais quoi petiote ? Je vais t'héberger jusqu'à ce que ta sœur arrive, d'accord ?

—Ça risque d'être long – rit nerveusement Lei – elle ne va être là que pour la fin de ma grossesse.

—C'est rien ça, si je t'ai proposé c'est que je peux te prendre en charge. – grogna la vieille. »

Il semblait à Lei que cette dame ne pouvait communiquer qu'en grognant. Son allure hostile cachait cependant un grand cœur pensa Lei avec un sourire un peu plus détendu. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes avec sa manche et s'inclina légèrement face à la grand-mère, ses deux poings collés l'un contre l'autre.

« —Merci beaucoup grand-mère, tu me sauves.

—Pas la peine de t'incliner, petiote, j'suis pas de la haute à vouloir d'la cérémonie – grogna-t-elle, visiblement gênée. – Viens par-là, j'ai une petite pièce où tu peux t'installer. »

Un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres, Lei remercia encore une fois la vieille femme qui balaya ses remerciements avec un mouvement de main. La vieille Kara la laissa s'installer tranquillement et Lei prit le temps de déménager ses maigres affaires personnelles avant de démissionner, craignant la réaction du patron contre lequel l'avait mis en garde à la fois ses collègues et sa bienfaitrice. Elles eurent raison. Elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle allait ni pourquoi elle s'en allait, ça ne le concernait en rien et elle se méfiait trop de lui pour lui donner quelques informations que ce soit. Il n'accepta pas tranquillement sa démission et tenta de l'effrayer pour qu'elle reste. Loin de se laisser faire, elle invoqua un vent fort qui le repoussa jusqu'au mur de son bureau et le menaça tranquillement, d'une voix sereine. L'avertissant de ce qu'il se passerait s'il tentait de se venger sur son entourage. Elle quitta la maison close sans se retourner mais avec un sourire aimable sur les lèvres, adressé aux clients présents et à ses amies qui le lui rendirent avec une certaine hésitation. Elles devaient craindre la réaction du patron, Lei les comprenait.

Les semaines passèrent et le ventre de Lei s'arrondit de plus en plus. Elle travaillait avec la vieille Kara malgré ses protestations parce qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas tourner en rond dans la ville alors qu'elle vivait aux dépends de quelqu'un. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux plantes qu'utilisait Kara mais elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à conseiller les clients lorsque que Kara était indisponible. Ce n'était pas grand-chose comme travail mais ça lui assurait une occupation tranquille et elle put ainsi s'acheter un kimono un peu plus ample qui irait à son nouveau tour de taille – et de poitrine. Parce qu'elle découvrit qu'en plus du ventre qui gonflait comme un ballon, il y avait également la poitrine qui prenait quelques tailles.

Lei sortit de la boutique avec un léger bâillement puis du quartier des femmes, avec l'intention d'acheter de la nourriture un peu plus substantielle que l'infusion de grand-mère Kara. Elle avait beau être délicieuse et avoir des propriétés curatives formidables, l'estomac de Lei grognait de mécontentement. Elle trouvait ça particulièrement ironique sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas véritablement manger sans avoir une envie de vomir horrible. Du coup elle allait se contenter d'une pomme ou deux pour ce matin. L'achat fut fait en quelques minutes et elle décida de se promener un peu dans la ville. Elle était à cinq mois de grossesse, son ventre ne se voyait qu'en y regardant de près – surtout avec son nouveau kimono qui était lâche –, mais elle savait que la vieille Kara s'inquiétait de sa grossesse, elle-même s'en inquiétait, elle savait qu'il y avait un problème, elle le _sentait_. Mais aujourd'hui elle voulait juste se détendre et ne s'inquiéter de rien alors elle chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur sa promenade, une main légère tenant son sceptre.

Aucunement à l'affut, Lei sursauta lorsqu'une voix fluette hurla son nom derrière elle et elle se retourna avec un regard légèrement inquiet qui s'éclaira instantanément. Une fillette qu'elle connaissait bien courrait dans sa direction, suivie d'un pas plus calme par deux adultes aux sourires lumineux qui se reflétaient sur le visage de la femme. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus ! Depuis son départ des caravanes de son peuple, il y avait presque deux ans. Yoko se prépara à lui sauter dessus mais Lei mit sa main devant elle, un doigt dressé avec un regard sévère.

« —Non ! Certainement pas ! »

Yoko freina des quatre fers en ronchonnant et finit par lui donner un gros câlin bien plus calme. Et surtout moins dangereux pour son ventre. Lei sourit tendrement en la serrant contre elle et se redressa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, la détaillant d'un regard joyeux.

« —Dis donc, tu es devenue une grande fille maintenant !

—Oui ! J'ai dix ans maintenant ! – répondit-elle en montrant ses dix doigts. »

Lei éclata de rire, réellement amusée par la fierté éclatant dans le visage innocent de la fillette. Elle était adorable. Ses parents arrivèrent à ce moment et prirent Lei dans leurs bras, heureux de la retrouver. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles, se racontèrent leurs aventures, parlèrent de ces deux ans passés. Azura et Klein n'avait que temporairement quitté les Kowait afin d'aller visiter de vieux amis auxquels ils étaient très liés et avaient des nouvelles de tout le monde. Lei apprit avec amusement que les Anciens avaient commencé à former Jing à la régence. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle se dit qu'ils l'avaient bien cernés, à présent qu'elle avait goûté à la vie en solitaire elle n'allait pas échapper cette sensation enivrante. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle rentre un jour à la maison. Excepté, évidemment, si elle ne pouvait faire autrement avec le bébé, elle ne savait pas encore.

La nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Lei poussa Azura à la questionner lorsque Klein et leur fille se furent éloignés. Lei ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple sourire qui trahissait tout et rien dans un même temps. Azura eut beau insister, la magicienne aux yeux noisette ne laissa aucune information échapper, faisant fleurir le doute dans la poitrine de son amie qui s'irritait de son manque de réponse. Le regard de Lei trahit son léger amusement face à la réaction d'Azura, la seconde femme savait qu'il y avait peu de chance de sa cadette lui réponde lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné mais ce sourire – qu'elle leur servait à chaque fois qu'elle gardait un secret inconnu d'eux – avait toujours ce don de lui porter sur les nerfs. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Lei rentra chez la vieille Kara, une énergie nouvelle dans les veines. Voir des personnes connues était plus vivifiant qu'elle ne l'aurait d'abord imaginé.

Un mois plus tard, Lei suivait grand-mère Kara jusqu'à la luxueuse demeure d'un noble. Elle savourait ce qui était l'une de ses dernières sorties avec un plaisir tout particulier. C'était un bon jour, elle n'avait pas de douleurs anormales et l'infusion de la vieille femme avait calmé son estomac nauséeux avec une rare efficacité. Son humeur au beau fixe, elle adressa un lumineux sourire à chaque personne rudoyée par son irascible logeuse et s'amusa légèrement des nombreux regards noirs qu'elle reçut en retour. Elle n'en attendait pas moins des victimes de Kara elle pouvait être terriblement vexante. Elles entrèrent par les couloirs destinés aux domestiques et le regard de Lei accrocha une chevelure mauve lorsqu'elles passèrent dans un couloir plus noblement habité. La couleur disparut cependant et la jeune femme se convainquit qu'elle avait rêvé, la coïncidence était trop grande pour qu'elle y croit, tout simplement.

La vieille Kara toqua à une porte et un homme à l'allure sévère ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Lei savait que leur venue ici était dû à une femme malade, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la maladie mais si Kara avait été appelée alors c'était délicat à traiter, et le service rendu devait être discret. Un discret sourire étira doucement les lèvres de Lei alors qu'elle posait une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son dos pour contrebalancer le poids de son ventre. Kara demanderait à être payer le double de ce que la consultation vaudrait véritablement pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient nobles, la magicienne était prête à le parier. Ça l'amusait grandement, il fallait l'avouer.

« —La femme que vous allez voir demande à ce que vous soyez seule à la voir, votre compagne ne pourra vous suivre, indiqua l'homme en guise de conclusion. »

Lei grimaça alors que la « tempête Kara » s'abattait sur le pauvre homme qui n'était que messager. Bien qu'il ne devait pas être si opposé à cette idée, devina Lei en voyant avec quel stoïcisme il faisait face à la furie de la grand-mère. Ses yeux vifs, en rien diminués par sa grossesse, décelèrent les débuts d'une dispute qu'elles ne gagneraient pas et elle posa une main légère sur le bras de Kara qui l'interrompit. Le regard farouche de la grand-mère pesa comme un poids sur elle mais Lei tâcha de l'ignorer pour affronter avec une tranquille sérénité le courroux grandissant de l'homme.

« —Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à rester de côté.

—Parfait. – Une servante entra et s'inclina devant le regard indulgent de Lei. – Elle vous conduira aux jardins privés.

—Mais…

—Merci beaucoup Seigneur – interrompit-elle son aînée. »

Lei décocha un sourire rayonnant à l'homme et suivit la servante qui la mena dans une petite cour intérieure qui comportait de jolies fleurs et une ravissante fontaine en son centre. Lei la remercia et s'assit sur un des rebords de la fontaine avec un sentiment proche de l'extase. Une minute de plus à rester debout et elle se serait écroulée, terrassée par le poids de ventre. Il n'était pas particulièrement gros mais c'était tout de même un poids inhabituel pour son dos qui était tout le temps cambré, ce qui lui faisait mal. Restant la majorité du temps assise ou allongée et interdite de trop de mouvements par la vieille Kara, il était hors de question qu'elle se plaigne, ou sa sortie allait s'achever plus tôt que prévu.

Elle admirait les fleurs qui l'entouraient avec le sentiment qu'elle allait vite s'ennuyer lorsque plusieurs silhouettes pénétrèrent dans le jardin. Son regard se tourna vers elles et tomba sur un visage sévère encadré par des mèches presque rouges. Elle fronça les sourcils, peu sûre d'elle mais ses doutes s'effacèrent lorsqu'elle plongea dans les yeux de l'homme. Des yeux couleur couchant, de cette nuance particulière de rouge presque rose qui l'avait hypnotisé dès le premier regard. Elle pourrait rester des heures à tenter de percer les sentiments que cachaient cette couleur si peu courante, tenter de percer les mystères des ombres et des lumières qui envahissaient ce regard impassible. Un sourire joua sur ses lèves alors qu'elle déchiffrait un semblant de surprise sur son visage. Elle le vit servir quelques mots d'excuse à ses compagnons qui le regardèrent d'un air surpris se diriger vers cette femme visiblement enceinte d'un pas dénué d'hésitation comme s'il la connaissait. Ce qui était certainement le cas au vu du sourire lumineux qui jouait sur les lèvres féminines alors que son regard portait le mystère de l'inconnu, pensèrent-ils tous.

L'ombre du prince tomba sur Lei qui s'inclina comme elle put sans se lever et avec son ventre qui la gênait passablement. Il inclina la tête en retour et elle ne put que sourire face à ce regard qui lui paraissait d'autant plus fascinant à présent qu'il était proche d'elle. Il ne lui vint pas une seule seconde à l'esprit que ce pourrait être les hormones qui lui jouaient des tours. Après tout, elle avait toujours perdu ses moyens face à son regard. Il la questionna sur son état et elle lui répondit avec la touche d'ironie que servent toutes prostituées à une question qu'elles jugent un rien naïve mais mignonne. Il la questionna sur son logement actuel et elle lui conta sa situation. Elle vit que ça ne lui plut pas, laissant échapper une manifestation physique, il fronça les sourcils. Il décréta qu'elle resterait vivre dans la noble demeure et Lei ne put que sourire de nouveau, quelque peu amusée par cet homme que l'on disait froid et sans cœur alors qu'il prenait soin de sa famille. Il ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur, elle en était consciente, il faisait tout ceci pour Judal, le magi noir qui faisait partie de la famille Ren quoiqu'il en pense. Une lueur d'amusement se glissa dans ses yeux alors qu'elle songeait qu'il devait également mettre ses chances de son côté pour pouvoir parler à son peuple, les Kowait, gardiens de l'histoire incomplète de ce monde.

Lei s'inclina plaisamment mais imposa que la vieille Kara puisse venir lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible, elle connaissait sa situation mieux que n'importe quel guérisseur et la magicienne lui faisait confiance. Lei était intimement persuadé que ça jouerait tout autant que des compétences, compétences que Kara possédait par ailleurs. Kōen ne fut pas contrariant – ou peut-être avait-il perçut l'éclat décidé dans ses yeux – et accepta sans protestation. Les deux personnages royales se saluèrent et Kōen repartit de son côté pour donner ses ordres au maître de la maison. Lei songea avec amusement aux rumeurs que cette intervention allait déclencher mais ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus sensible aux « on-dit » inévitables.

Le maître de maison – le vieil homme qui l'avait accueilli avec Kara – vint la trouver peu de temps après, indiquant qu'il allait l'accompagner jusqu'à ses nouveaux appartements. Lei accueilli cet empressement avec une lueur d'amusement aussi brillante qu'un phare dans le regard mais le suivit sans faire de vagues. Il était normal qu'il l'accompagne lui-même, le premier prince de Kō avait lui-même donné l'ordre qu'elle fut traité avec les tous les égards. Du moins, quelque chose de ce genre, devina sans peine Lei qui conversait avec l'homme avec la grâce d'une reine. Une attitude qui confirmait les insinuations de Kōen quand à son statut social, elle s'en assurait. Le placer dans une position inconfortable était la moindre de ses envies, il était le premier prince de Kō après tout, le premier Roi de Judal. Celui-ci n'était peut-être pas de sa famille mais il était certain qu'il était un ami, ça lui suffisait pour ne pas vouloir lui causer du tort. Ils arrivèrent face à une porte identique à la première qui s'ouvrit sur un petit salon à la décoration luxueuse. Il la laissa dans la pièce, déclarant que les domestiques allaient à présent s'occuper d'elle, information qu'elle reçut avec un léger signe de tête avant d'ajouter une requête qui le fit froncer les sourcils malgré son acquiescement. Lei sourit légèrement puis se tourna vers la jeune servante à qui elle demanda de lui montrer sa chambre. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps sur ses jambes douloureuses, elle avait surestimé son endurance en demandant à accompagner Kara. Elle se coucha sur le lit moelleux avec un soupir de contentement et ordonna gentiment à la jeune fille de la réveiller lorsque grand-mère Kara arriverait. Elle n'entendit pas d'acquiescement, déjà plongée dans un demi-sommeil, mais savait qu'elle serait obéit. Elle était dans la maison de la noblesse après tout.

Lei eut la désagréable impression d'avoir dormi seulement cinq minutes lorsque la servante la réveilla délicatement et qu'elle entendit une sonore voix ronchonne venant du salon. Un bâillement la surprit et elle posa la main sur sa bouche avant de se relever tant bien que mal. Elle avait toujours eu un problème de coordination au réveil mais avec son gros ventre en plus c'était infernal. Elle réussit à arriver jusqu'au salon sans tomber et se posa sur un canapé d'intérieur qui la fit grimacer. Ce n'était pas du tout confortable. Une douleur aigüe se propagea soudain dans son ventre et elle siffla de douleur, sa main crispée en dessous de son ventre, avec la sensation de se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Deux mains vinrent sur son ventre et l'auscultèrent tout en la massant. Le massage fit son effet et Lei parvint à décrisper ses muscles mais la douleur ne diminuait pas de beaucoup. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et tomba sur le visage ridé et renfrogné de grand-mère Kara qui la fit sourire légèrement.

« —Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'ils te lèchent les bottes comme ça, petiote ?

—J'ai rencontré une connaissance très haut placé qui n'a pas appréciée que je vive aussi pauvrement dans mon état, je suppose – plaisanta-t-elle avec une légère grimace de douleur et les larmes qui commençait à poindre derrière ses yeux.

—Si tu crois que je vais te quitter dans ton état tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude – grogna-t-elle en reprenant son massage.

—Merci – sourit Lei. – Je l'avais prévenu que tu viendrais de toute façon. »

Un grognement fut sa réponse et Lei sourit largement, amusée malgré la douleur par les simagrées de sa sauveuse. Le silence les enveloppa pendant plusieurs minutes alors que Lei luttait contre une douleur fluctuante et que Kara l'aidait à lutter en faisant ce qu'elle pouvait. Dans cette chambre elle n'avait pas ses instruments ni les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire l'infusion qui calmerait beaucoup plus efficacement la douleur de Lei. Ce fut pour la distraire que Kara posa la question suivante mais Lei aurait juré qu'elle était vraiment curieuse de la réponse.

« —Alors, c'est qui ton ami haut placé ?

—Le premier prince de l'Empire de Kō, Ren Kōen – répondit malicieusement Lei, un sourire amusé inscrit sur les lèvres. »

Kara se figea, ses yeux exorbitées, alors que Lei laissait échapper un gloussement amusé face à sa réaction. Elle sursauta en sentant un coup et passa une main délicate sur son ventre, rassurée de sentir son enfant. Il était très calme, presque trop, et elle ne sentait pas souvent ses mouvements, elle comme Kara étaient rassurées lorsque le bébé se manifestait.

« —Tu te moques de moi ? – demanda la vieille Kara d'une voix blanche qui attira l'attention curieuse de Lei.

—Non, pas du tout – sourit doucement Lei, indulgente. – C'est vraiment le Seigneur Kōen qui a ordonné que je sois logée ici.

—Mais t'es qui pour lui, petiote ? – s'irrita légèrement Kara.

—Assieds-toi, ça va te faire un choc – répliqua gentiment Lei. – Je suis la princesse héritière d'un peuple nomade, les Kowait.

—Jamais entendu parler – laissa tomber la vieille Kara, faisait rire sa cadette.

—C'est normal, mon peuple est très discret et n'a pas de territoire alors peu de gens nous connaissent.

—Ça explique tes manières de princesse en tout cas, et ta manie de t'incliner tout le temps pour tout et pour rien du tout – grogna-t-elle. »

Lei laissa filer un éclat de rire qui se répercuta sur les murs et la vieille Kara grommela en reprenant le massage. Princesse ou pas, Lei était une amie et une protégée à ses yeux, elle allait continuer de l'aider dans sa grossesse, même s'il fallait qu'elle cohabite avec ces crétins de nobles à deux sous. Une ombre d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux alors que Lei fermait les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Elle avait dit à la petiote que sa grossesse se passait mal mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle craignait l'accouchement. Cette grossesse était bien trop compliqué et Lei avait les hanches étroites, même maintenant elle pouvait deviner que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Deux semaines plus tard, la maison entière était au courant de l'installation de Lei dans une belle suite et le rôle que Kōen avait joué dans cet emménagement et les rumeurs courraient bon train. La vieille Kara envoyait sur les roses quiconque osait lui poser la question et les deux concernés se contentaient d'ignorer les murmures sur leur passage. Lei s'amusait même à les alimenter avec des sourires mystérieux qu'elle ne réservait habituellement qu'à la clientèle des maisons closes où elle avait travaillé. Enceinte et avec interdiction de bouger, elle s'amusait comme elle pouvait, comme elle se justifiait aux yeux blasés ou accusateurs de grand-mère Kara et de la jeune Naja, la servante qui s'occupait d'elle depuis le premier jour. De plus Kōen avait pris l'initiative de venir lui parler régulièrement ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Dans ces cas-là, Kara s'éclipsait, peu à l'aise avec son prince, et Naja devenait invisible, comme le voulait son métier.

Lei appréciait tout particulièrement ces moments entre Kōen et elle. Ils avaient des opinions différentes sur un certain nombre de sujets et tentaient de convaincre l'autre par de longs débats qui se finissait souvent par un éclat de rire et la reddition de Lei face à la ténacité de Kōen. Lorsqu'ils ne débattaient pas, ils parlaient souvent de l'histoire de ce monde, des arcanes qu'elle refusait de partager avec lui bien qu'elle laisse souvent échapper des allusions, par inattention. Des indices qu'il prenait soin de graver dans sa mémoire, elle en était persuadée. Lei apprit à connaître Kōen durant ces deux semaines et, contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser penser son attitude neutre, découvrit un homme passionné et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses buts. Elle appréciait de plus en plus l'homme qu'elle découvrait et parvenait à présent à déchiffrer certains sentiments qui noyaient ses yeux étincelants. Kōen était un homme qui gagnait à être connu et elle comprenait pourquoi tant de personnes l'admiraient, il avait une façon d'être qui attirait les loyautés comme la chaleur d'une flamme attirait un papillon.

Lei posa la théière sur la table basse avec un soin étudié et glissa un regard discret à celui, angoissé, de Naja. Elle avait toujours eu une insolente facilité à lire les émotions de son entourage et n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer le visage expressif de sa servante. Elle se raidit un instant alors qu'un coup de pied lui déformait le ventre et lui causait une douleur sourde. Si elle était toujours rassurée de sentir son bébé bouger, elle avait bien trop mal pour que ce soit normal, Kara le lui avait dit. Naja sembla se réveiller pour se précipiter à ses côtés, plus qu'inquiète à cause des informations que Kara et Lei avait partagé avec elle, mais Lei expira un souffle sifflant et lui offrit un sourire maladroitement rassurant qui ne la rassura en rien. Finalement Lei se redressa, prit une tasse et donna la seconde à Naja.

« —Pourquoi une telle inquiétude Naja ? »

Celle-ci sursauta et détourna le regard. Elle paraissait se sentir coupable. Cela intrigua fortement Lei qui ne voyait pas en quoi sa petite servante aurait bien pu se compromettre au point d'être si gênée en sa présence. Sans être devenue les meilleures amies, Naja savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Lei qui la considérait un peu comme une petite sœur après tant de jours passés ensemble.

« —Je… j'ai entendu des rumeurs – murmura doucement Naja. »

Lei sourit avec un zeste d'amusement et la surprise passa dans les yeux clairs de Naja lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Il était certain que des trois femmes qui fréquentaient cette suite, Naja était la seule à véritablement prêter attention aux rumeurs et à leur donner un vrai sens. Kara ne croyait pas en ces sornettes, quand bien même elle les écoutait, et Lei n'aimait pas leur donner trop d'importance.

« —Et bien ? Que dit-on dans les couloirs ? – demanda Lei avec amusement.

—Que… eh bien, que…

—Je ne vais pas te punir pour avoir répondu à une de mes propres questions Naja – assura tranquillement Lei. – Alors dit-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a tant chamboulé ?

—On dit que vous êtes enceinte de Maître Kōen – répondit très vite Naja, après une profonde inspiration. »

La réaction de Lei fut peu conforme aux attentes de Naja. Elle avait beau connaître sa maîtresse depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'arrivait pas à prévoir ses décisions ou ses réactions comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des nobles. Elle était imprévisible et ce trait de caractère rendait Naja nerveuse lorsqu'elle devait lui parler de sujets moins léger que ceux habituels. Lei sourit tranquillement, un sourire éclatant d'amusement sur les lèvres, un air très calme et peu surpris sur le visage. La jeune servante fut déstabilisée, surtout par l'éclat inhabituel et qu'elle ne put déchiffrer dans le regard de sa maîtresse qui répondit avec la même sérénité amusée que précédemment.

« —On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une surprise – constata Lei. – Mais je suis étonnée que ce soit venu si tardivement.

—Vous… vous le saviez ?

—Eh bien, je m'en doutais, tout comme Kara. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a installé dans cette suite et il vient régulièrement me rendre visite. De la part d'un homme aussi haut placé que lui c'est suspect effectivement.

—Mais vous avez dit que c'était parce que vous vous connaissiez déjà !

—Oui et je le maintiens. Mais personne ne le sait ou alors c'est une énième rumeur bien moins croustillante qui court dans les couloirs. Tu comprends ? – sourit Lei. – Il ne faut pas accorder trop d'importance aux racontars sinon ils auront tout pouvoir sur notre vie. »

Naja hocha la tête, ses yeux clairs brillants comme des étoiles, cette leçon gravée dans sa mémoire. Inconsciente de l'effet que sa tirade avait produit sur sa jeune servante, Lei but son thé et enchaîna sur un sujet léger qui détendit définitivement sa cadette.

Lei entrait dans un septième mois infernal, toujours sollicitée par des nausées bien trop importantes ou des douleurs dans le dos qui l'empêchait de bouger de son lit, elle avait des contractions bien trop rapprochées et elle ne sentait plus que très peu son bébé. Malgré l'aide de Kara et Naja et les visites de Kōen, son moral et ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus à vif et elle se sentait en train de craquer nerveusement lorsqu'elle reçut deux arrivées qui lui permirent de légèrement décompresser. Tout d'abord, il y eut Judal qui avait été appelé par Kōen.

Lei ne put que sourire lorsque Kara la prévint que le prince avait appelé un ami commun par inquiétude. Elle se doutait qu'elle inquiétait son entourage mais ne pouvait plus faire sembler de supporter une grossesse qui lui pesait de plus en plus. Lorsque Judal arriva quelques jours plus tard et qu'il la vit, recroquevillée en fœtus dans son lit, les yeux bordés de larmes à contenir la douleur d'une contraction douloureuse dans les reins et soulignés par d'importants cernes, il ne se démonta pas et lui dit franchement qu'elle avait une sale tête. Elle rit légèrement et répliqua comme elle put à cette insolente salutation.

Si Kara s'était volatilisée lorsque Judal était entré, Naja était restée dans la pièce, si discrète qu'elle en devenait invisible, surveillant discrètement sa maîtresse et son invité à l'air dangereux. Il lui avait fait froid dans le dos avec ses yeux rouges sanglant et cet air, comme si tous étaient inférieurs à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une créature aussi douce que la dame qu'elle servait pouvait s'entendre aussi bien avec un être tel que lui, méprisant et moqueur. En les écoutant et les observant interagir l'un avec l'autre cependant, Naja découvrit avec stupéfaction une facette moins noble de Lei, plus libre et pétillante, plus moqueuse et moins cérémonielle, peut-être même un rien mauvaise. Une facette qu'elle n'avait jamais laissée ne serait-ce que deviner au cours des dernières semaines alors qu'elle avait toujours un air de noble parfaite au caractère retenu. Elle s'adaptait à son entourage immédiat, réalisa Naja avec de grands yeux, elle changeait de comportements avec une habilité que seule une longue pratique pouvait lui avoir donné. A mesure qu'elle découvrait la dame qu'on lui demandait de servir, celle-ci devenait plus mystérieuse encore, semblait-il à Naja à sa grande déconvenue.

Lorsque Judal sortit de la pièce, Lei demanda à Naja de la laisser seule pour se reposer et celle-ci s'exécuta sans discuter bien qu'elle appréhendait se trouver seule avec l'invité aux yeux rouges. Celui-ci lui lança un regard froid qui la fit frémir et se pencha légèrement vers elle, inquisiteur et clairement mécontent de quelque chose.

« —Depuis combien de temps Lei est dans cet état ?

—Je… – balbutia Naja. – Quelques semaines, peut-être plus. Sa… sa grossesse est difficile depuis le début mais elle arrivait à… à le cacher un peu, avant. »

Il se redressa avec un hochement de tête et la dévisagea encore. La pauvre adolescente fixait le sol sans pouvoir s'en détacher, intimidée par le magi bien plus qu'elle l'avait été par le prince lorsqu'il était venu la première fois. Si le prince avait l'air neutre, ce garçon avait un air méchant au fond des yeux qui la faisait frissonner.

« —Quand sa sœur doit arriver ? – demanda-t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

—Je… Je ne sais pas exactement. Dans le courant du mois d'après Dame Lei.

—Très bien, fais-moi prévenir lorsqu'elle sera arrivée.

—Bien seigneur – répondit Naja en s'inclinant alors qu'il sortait sans un mot de plus. »

Le soupir de soulagement qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut en rien feint. Ce garçon la terrorisait et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Dame Lei pouvait bien lui parler avec tant d'insouciance. Une vieille connaissance sûrement, se dit Naja avant d'entreprendre de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement.

La deuxième arrivée qui aida Lei fut celle tant attendue de Hua. Celle-ci se présenta devant les portes de la maison avec une nonchalance devenue seconde nature au fil des ans. Elle se fit ignorer mais elle insista, tant et si bien qu'elle attira l'attention de Judal et Kōen ainsi que du maître des lieux qui passaient dans un couloir proche au même moment. Si elle fut surprise des connaissances haut placé de sa sœur cadette, elle ne le montra pas et répéta sa requête : voir sa petite sœur, Lei Liao, le plus vite possible. Si les deux sœurs n'étaient pas jumelles, leur parenté était évidente et leurs traits étaient similaires malgré quelques différences mineures, aussi le prince et le magi n'eurent pas besoin d'une grande réflexion avant de l'introduire auprès de Lei.

Lei releva la tête du pot dans lequel elle venait de vomir tout son estomac et plus encore avec une grimace, les larmes aux yeux et une respiration haletante. Elle détestait cette grossesse, c'était comme si elle avait été malade pendant presque huit mois sans pause et elle sentait qu'elle allait y perdre sa santé mentale si ça continuait. Elle prit le tissu que lui tendait Naja avec gratitude et avala l'infusion de Kara qui calma quelque peu son estomac. Prenant appui sur le bras salvateur de sa servante, elle se releva avec un gémissement de douleur alors que ses reins s'enflammaient. Son ventre était _trop_ gros, elle n'arrivait même plus à marcher sans assistance, c'était ridicule. Elle s'était rassit sur son lit lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte principale, conduisant Naja à aller ouvrir. Des voix familières retentirent dans le salon mais Lei ne put se prononcer sur l'identité de ses visiteurs jusqu'à ce qu'une Hua d'humeur bruyante ouvre grand la porte, suivit par un Judal de méchante humeur, un Kōen aussi neutre que possible et une Naja mal-à-l'aise.

« —Eh bien Lei ! On a besoin de sa grande sœur ? »

Un lumineux sourire ourlait ses lèvres et elle était si fidèle à elle-même, portant un luxueux kimono avec les mêmes décorations de cheveux d'or et de pierres précieuses que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, bruyante et extravertie, sans le moindre complexe à être elle-même, même devant deux des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde, que Lei ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle fixa le mur face à elle, serrant les mâchoires et essuyant tant bien que mal ses larmes qui coulaient malgré elle, tentant d'ignorer ses spectateurs par une soudaine fierté mal placée. Elle entendit de nouveau la voix de sa sœur s'élever pour ordonner aux divers témoins de sortir de la chambre avec une douce fermeté, si semblable à la sienne. Une fois la porte fermée, Hua s'assit à côté d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux d'une main douce et l'attira pour la serrer contre elle. Lei laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, laissant les larmes couler pour la première fois, volontairement, depuis huit mois. Elle sanglotait, tentant de rester silencieuse, une main sur ses lèvres et l'autre crispée sur le tissu au-dessus de son ventre. Hua la berçait doucement, lui assurant qu'elle serait toujours présente, qu'elle ne la quitterait pas, que ça irait mieux à partir de maintenant puisqu'elle était là, une main caressant tendrement les cheveux comme le ferait une mère. Lei n'avait jamais voulu rentrer dans leur famille, même pour sa grossesse et l'avait regrettée de nombreuses fois sans jamais pouvoir se résoudre à franchir le cap. A présent, dans les bras d'Hua, elle admettait dans son cœur qu'elle avait besoin de craquer comme ça, réconfortée par sa famille qui ne ferait d'autres commentaires que ceux destinée à la réconforter. Elle aimait grand-mère Kara et la jeune Naja mais elle ne pourrait jamais craquer ainsi devant elles, c'était un précepte ancré depuis si longtemps dans son mode de vie : ne jamais pleurer devant quiconque n'était pas Hua ou Jing.

L'arrivée de Hua dans la vie de Lei fut comme un baume et ses éclats de rire retentirent plus fréquemment alors que ses sourires retrouvaient leur aspect lumineux. La grossesse restait pénible mais Hua avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère par des réflexions que personne n'aurait pu se permettre de faire. Judal avait le don de faire rire Lei également, et des pseudo-disputes éclataient dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hua. Judal ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout, ne serait-ce que par ses rukhs noirs, et elle voyait d'un mauvais œil sa proximité avec Lei. Elle se taisait cependant, parce qu'elle ne pouvait diriger la vie de sa sœur et parce que celle-ci riait avec lui et que Hua était suffisamment inquiète par l'état de sa sœur pour ne pas vouloir lui enlever une part de légèreté. Kōen continuait ses visites régulières et Lei se désintéressait toujours de ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour lui accorder sa totale attention. Hua riait de ce signe révélateur, d'après elle, et Lei répliquait que ce n'était que politesse d'accorder sa pleine attention à quelqu'un, sous le regard amusé, indulgent ou sévère de Naja et de la vieille Kara. L'autre grand avantage à la venue de Hua était sa magie de soin. Ses sorts combinés aux remèdes de Kara avaient un effet merveilleux sur le corps de Lei qui pouvait à nouveau bouger sans avoir l'impression d'être écartelée, bien qu'elle doive rester allongée à ce stade de la grossesse. Et, enfin, Hua était déjà mère d'une magnifique petite fille de un an, aussi parlait-elle longuement avec Lei de la maternité, tentant de la rassurer sur ce qui suivrait l'accouchement.

Les deux derniers mois se passèrent dans une atmosphère paradoxalement plus détendue que celle des deux précédents même si la tension montait tout de même doucement. Si tout semblait aller mieux, Lei était effrayée. Par l'accouchement, ses contractions de plus en plus rapprochées et douloureuses mais surtout par le fait de ne plus sentir son bébé bouger malgré les paroles rassurantes de Hua et Kara qui échangeaient des regards alarmés derrière son dos.

Elle commença à accoucher en pleine nuit, une contraction plus violente que les autres lui arrachant un cri qui réveilla Hua, Kara et Naja qui dormaient avec elle depuis quelques jours, sentant toutes que le travail commencerait bientôt. La vieille femme se leva tout de suite pour aller ausculter sa patiente tandis que Hua envoyait Naja aller chercher des serviettes, de l'eau et prévenir Kōen – et Judal, ajouta-t-elle de mauvaise grâce au dernier moment – avant d'aller aux côtés de sa sœur pour l'aider à garder son calme. Quant à Lei, elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles alors qu'elle ne pouvait que suivre les instructions de la vieille Kara qui demeurait concentrée et n'hésitait pas à mettre Hua puis Naja, quand elle revint, à contribution.

Ce fut long. Ce fut éprouvant, pour tout le monde. Ce fut épuisant. Ce fut horrible, a beaucoup de point de vue. Et lorsque ce fut fini, les trois femmes étaient couvertes de sang. Hua était en larmes, Naja dans ses bras, aucune des deux ne pouvant pas regarder le petit corps entre les mains de la vieille Kara qui, seule, gardait son sang-froid. Lei peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et Kara ordonna à Hua se soigner sa sœur si elle voulait qu'elle vive. C'était des mots durs qui eurent pour effet de faire réagir Hua. Celle-ci saisit son sceptre avec un mouvement haché et entreprit de soigner sa sœur, la vision floue par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Lei perçut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais la chaleur bienvenue due au sort de guérison la fit taire et elle sombra dans un sommeil magique qu'elle accueillit comme une bénédiction après toute cette douleur. Naja se nettoya sommairement puis entreprit de faire de même avec la pièce, tentant désespérément de faire disparaître les tâches de sang qui souillaient le sol. Hua nettoya sa sœur, négligeant de faire de même pour elle, et enleva les draps irrémédiablement tâchés. Elle les prit dans ses bras et sortit à la suite de Kara qui avait un petit paquet dans les bras. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ferait avec, elle savait que Kara saurait s'en occuper sans problème, ses larmes à elle coulaient toujours et elle ne s'empêchait de craquer qu'en se tenant occupée. Elle alla jeter les draps à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Naja et retourna dans la chambre pour l'aider à nettoyer, toujours dans ce silence morbide qui leur donnait la chair de poule mais qu'elles ne pouvaient briser, malgré toute la volonté du monde. Naja alla chercher un autre sceau d'eau, des serviettes et des draps, pendant que Hua veillait sur sa sœur, tentant d'imaginer comme lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle sans jamais y parvenir.

Lei se réveilla à l'aube, quelques heures seulement après l'accouchement. Elle avait moins mal qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et comprit que Hua l'avait soigné tout de suite après l'accouchement. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs, seulement une intense douleur qui rendait le tout flou, comme s'il n'y avait de place que pour cette sensation et rien d'autre. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea que son calvaire était enfin fini puis elle tenta de se redresser ce qui la fit grimacer. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de la fin de sa grossesse alors elle s'accrocha et s'assit. Elle remarqua distraitement que les draps avaient été changés mais ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, un accouchement se passait toujours dans le sang après tout. Ce qui l'inquiéta, en revanche, fut la silhouette prostrée à la tête de son lit. Un inquiétant sentiment de crainte se développant en elle, et elle posa une main légère sur la tête d'Hua qui se réveilla en sursaut, dévoilant un visage marqué par les larmes.

« —Hua ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son aînée la dévisagea avec un regard larmoyant qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lei. L'inquiétude n'était plus le sentiment qui dominait à présent. Elle avait tout simplement peur. Peur de ce que pourrait lui apprendre le désespoir qui habitait les yeux de sa sœur et qui résonnait dans son propre cœur, comme si son corps savait, avant qu'elle-même ne l'apprenne. Hua laissa échapper un sanglot et se releva maladroitement pour enlacer sa cadette qui ne comprenait pas.

« —Tu me fais peur Hua – gémit-elle. – Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est mon bébé ? »

Les sanglots de Hua se firent plus fort et les yeux de Lei se remplirent doucement d'eau salé. Elle comprenait. Doucement, tout doucement, elle comprenait. Pourquoi son bébé n'était pas avec elle. Pourquoi Hua ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer alors qu'elle aurait dû être rayonnante. Pourquoi elle ne voyait pas le regard renfrogné de la vieille Karra qui la tançait pour un quelconque défaut. Pourquoi Naja n'était pas à ses côtés, les yeux brillants de joie. Elle comprenait sans que Hua ne dise quoique ce soit. Et les perles salés coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'un trou se formait dans son cœur pour y engloutir ses pensées, sa vie, ses sentiments, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était Lei. Elle disparut, avaler par le trou dans son cœur, brisée par la mort. Son bébé, son bébé était mort. Mort avant d'avoir pu vivre. Mort alors qu'elle s'était tant battue pour qu'il vive. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort, parce qu'elle avait refusé de retourner dans son peuple ? Elle s'en fichait de la raison. Il était mort. Et, elle, elle avait perdu une raison de vivre.

Le soir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Naja allait ouvrir rapidement, souhaitant tellement fuir cette atmosphère de deuil qui régnait dans l'appartement, qui régnait dans son cœur également. Elle avait vu le ventre de sa maîtresse grandir avec les mois et avait participé aux inventions de plans farfelus pour le futur de l'enfant. Elle l'avait vu, inerte, et sa mémoire refusait d'oublier ce souvenir alors qu'elle en aurait tant eu besoin. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder Lei en face, pas avec ce regard vide qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, comme si on lui avait arraché son âme. La jeune fille se trouva face au prince Ren Kōen et au magi Judal et elle blanchit considérablement. Elle avait oublié qu'elle les avait prévenus au début de l'accouchement. Elle se tordit les doigts, le regard fixé sur ses pieds et osa prendre la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« —Je… je suis désolé. Je ne… pense pas que le moment soit... Je pense que les visites ne… Je…

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? – lança Judal d'une voix traînante. – Lei a accouché non ? Donc on vient les voir, elle et son gosse.

—Justement… je ne pense pas que…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? – grogna une nouvelle voix, peu aimable. »

Naja soupira de soulagement en voyant surgir grand-mère Kara de la chambre de Lei avec un air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Elle avait beau avoir gardé son sang-froid tout au long de l'épreuve, elle aussi était touché par la mort du bébé, pensa tristement Naja.

« —Je… Ils veulent voir Dame Lei mais…

—Ça ne va pas être possible Seigneurs – trancha la vieille femme. – Elle n'est pas prête à recevoir de la visite.

—Que s'est-il passé ? – demanda la voix froide de Ren Kōen. Naja écarquilla les yeux, surprise de l'entendre parler alors qu'elle n'avait entendu sa voix qu'en présence de Lei jusque maintenant.

—On a perdu le bébé – répondit la voix morne d'Hua qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. »

Naja vit pour une fois clairement que les deux hommes étaient choqués, aussi bouleversé qu'elles. Judal avait agrippé ses cheveux, les yeux tournés vers le sol, une grimace de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la tristesse tordant ses lèvres. Kōen, quant à lui, s'était raidi et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur neutralité, trahissant la tristesse qu'il ressentait à cette annonce. Finalement le prince s'avança jusque la porte de Dame Lei et la franchit sans qu'une hésitation puisse être décelée dans ses gestes. Naja eut un mouvement de protestation mais Judal l'interrompit net en demandant des nouvelles de Lei. Kara avait de nouveau disparut elle ne savait où et Hua était retombé dans son apathie, Naja prit donc sur elle pour répondre à l'effrayant garçon.

Lei était recroquevillée dans son lit, ne vivant que sa douleur dans son cœur, ne ressentant rien qui n'était pas sa tristesse. Elle était plongée dans un univers sombre que rien ne pouvait éclairer, qu'elle voulait que rien n'éclaire. Son bébé était mort, c'était sa faute, comment pouvait-elle vivre encore ? Elle se sentait si mal. Elle serra fort les paupières et sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur son nez puis sur le côté de sa tête, jusque ses cheveux et le lit. Elle n'y fit pas attention. En revanche, elle sentit le poids qui creusa le matelas à côté d'elle, tout comme elle sentit la grande main qui essuya doucement ses larmes puis lui caressa les cheveux en un geste maladroit mais doux. Une pointe de curiosité éveilla son esprit engourdi et ses paupières se relevèrent. Un peu, pas beaucoup, mais elle savait qui était venu interrompre sa douleur. Ren Kōen, devenu ce qu'elle pourrait appeler un ami au cours de ces derniers mois, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas totalement sûre. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. C'était une certitude, jamais il ne se serait permis une telle familiarité sinon. Ça la réconforta, un peu, de savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à braver l'obscurité dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée elle-même. Inconsciemment, elle ne souhaitait pas s'enfermer dans une bulle. Elle voulait que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras et la réconforte, lui dise que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour le sauver, que tout allait s'arranger et que le trou dans sa poitrine finirait par se reboucher. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais le silence n'était pas aussi pesant que lorsque Hua ou Naja venait la voir. Elles ne pouvaient plus la regarder dans les yeux, elle ne leur en voulait pas et, même temps, leur en voulait tellement. Ne voyaient-elles pas qu'elle avait besoin d'aide ? Qu'elle allait sombrer si personne ne venait pour elle ? Mais quelqu'un était venu pour elle, songea-t-elle en refermant doucement les yeux. Elle glissa doucement vers le sommeil, savourant les légères caresses sur ses cheveux, rassurée par la présence de Kōen. Rassurée par l'intime conviction qu'avec lui à ses côtés, elle serait protégée.

Lorsque Lei se réveilla, ce fut en sursaut, alors qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il s'y passait, elle savait juste qu'il y avait un grand vide qui l'engloutissait à la fin. Elle regarda autour d'elle, reprit ses marques dans cette chambre qu'elle avait habitée durant quatre mois. Elle était seule. Elle mourrait d'envie de se coucher de nouveau pour s'apitoyer sur elle-même de la mort de son enfant, d'une partie de sa _chair_ , mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait été inactive pendant quatre mois, vivant aux crochets d'autres, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que ça dure plus longtemps. Du point de vue de sa conscience tout d'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé être dépendante d'autrui, et d'un point de vue de réaliste, si elle continuait à s'enfermer dans cet univers sombre alors il s'obscurcirait toujours et arriverait un moment où personne ne pourra l'en défaire. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Si son enfant était mort, elle ne l'était pas. Kōen le lui avait rappelé hier, à elle de vivre pour faire honneur à son fils, tout comme elle vivait pour rendre ses parents fiers.

La magicienne se lava avec le baquet d'eau que Naja déposait toujours dans sa chambre, même lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser seule dans les pires moments de sa grossesse, se vêtit de son kimono ample qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir de son lit. A présent, si elle gardait son ventre rond, elle était plus légère et bien moins percluse de douleurs grâce aux soins de sa sœur aussi pouvait-elle bouger. Une fois habillée, elle entreprit de se laver les cheveux avec les moyens du bord, ne voulant pas alerter les autres tout de suite de sa reprise en main. Elle grimaça de dégoût en voyant la saleté rougeâtre qui salit l'eau et sécha vaguement ses cheveux avant de s'assoir devant son miroir. Elle prit une mèche qui encadrait son visage et entreprit de la tresser soigneusement, glissant une perle d'un blanc pur à son bout. La tresse pour le deuil, la perle pour l'enfant, tel que l'exigeait la tradition des Kowait. Elle avait eu une autre tresse, pour la mort de ses parents et de son frère, mais l'avait défaite à ses douze ans, signifiant qu'elle n'était plus peinée par la perte de sa famille. Elle doutait que cette tresse-ci soit un jour défaite. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et expira longuement en les rouvrant, se préparant à quitter sa chambre. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait affronter. Les regards de pitié, la culpabilité, peut-être, de la part des femmes présentes durant l'accouchement, le malaise et tant d'autres sentiments qui lui donnaient déjà envie de renoncer. Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle se reprenait alors elle ferait face, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle prit une pince ouvragé sur la coiffeuse et rassembla sommairement ses cheveux en une demi queue de cheval, y mêlant la tresse dans une tentative de la rendre plus discrète. Lei essaya de se sourire dans le miroir mais grimaça la seconde suivante. Pas de sourire forcée, ça ne lui allait pas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle était présentable et ne laissait pas paraître la profondeur de son chagrin, décidée à ne pas faire honte à son enfant. Elle vit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait que Hua dans le salon, elle s'était attendue à y trouver Naja et Kara également. Elle s'approcha du canapé où se trouvait Hua, la tête dans les bras et les bras sur ses genoux repliés, et se posa à côté d'elle, mettant une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Sa sœur ne réagit pas et Lei se demanda si elle dormait mais une petite voix retentit avec une lointaine agressivité qui surprit la cadette, c'était si éloignée de l'habituelle bruyante Hua.

« —Laisse-moi Naja, je t'ai dit que je ne mangerais pas.

—C'est Lei, Hua.

—Lei ? »

La voix avait pris plus de force avec la surprise et Hua releva brusquement la tête pour regarder sa cadette. Lei scruta les yeux de sa sœur et y vit une obscurité qui ne lui plut pas. Hua faisait le même examen de son côté et découvrit une sombre gravité qui n'avait pas la place dans les yeux habituellement si lumineux de sa sœur chérie. Les larmes montèrent chez les deux femmes mais seule Hua les laissa librement couler alors que Lei se retenait de toute ses forces, sachant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait plus une fois commencée. L'aînée se redressa et enlaça sa cadette, fourrant son visage dans son cou, alors que Lei referma tendrement ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa le dos doucement, réconfortante.

« —Je suis tellement, tellement désolée – gémit Hua. – J'aurais dû… je ne sais pas… j'avais mon sceptre, j'aurais pu… aider plus ! Je… je suis tellement, tellement, _tellement_ désolé.

—C'est faux, tu n'aurais rien pu faire – répliqua doucement Lei. – Salomon a appelé mon enfant pour qu'il danse avec les rukhs, personne n'aurait rien pu faire.

—Mais pourquoi devait-il l'appeler ? – protesta désespérément Hua en se redressant quelque peu. – Il n'était même pas né !

—Il ne nous appartient pas de juger les actions de Dieu – répondit Lei en remettant une mèche de cheveux d'Hua derrière son oreille dans un geste maternel. »

Sa grande sœur renifla légèrement en essuyant ses yeux devenus rouges à force de pleurer et servit un sourire tremblant à Lei qui ne le lui rendit pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait fait la fière, seule dans sa chambre, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle n'était pas plus prête que la veille à faire face aux autres, que ce soit son entourage ou des inconnus.

« —Je suis une horrible grande sœur, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas capable de te réconforter et c'est même toi qui me réconforte. »

Lei hocha vivement la tête et Hua laissa échapper un rire étranglé en la reprenant dans ses bras. Et cette fois-ci c'était elle qui réconfortait sa cadette qui ne put s'empêcher plus de pleurer la perte qu'elle avait subie. Elles restèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs gargouillent dans un beau synchronisme et qu'elles ne se sourient, minuscules sourires peu assurés mais bien présents. Elles mangèrent quelques fruits apportés par Naja le matin même et lancèrent la discussion en mangeant. Bientôt, elles avaient retrouvés leur complicité et, bien que tout soit encore teinté du chagrin commun, l'une comme l'autre avait passé l'étape où elles menaçaient de s'effondrer à toutes paroles malheureuses. Le chemin vers la reconstruction complète était encore long, pour l'une plus que pour l'autre, mais elles savaient toutes deux à présent qu'il existait.

Lorsque Naja et Kara rentrèrent avec des emplettes pour les infusions que la vieille Kara prévoyait de faire pour tout le monde, elles furent stupéfaites de voir les deux femmes endormies l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé dans des positions qui ne semblaient pas confortables. Elles ne pensaient pas que l'une ou l'autre serait capable de faire face à sa sœur avant un bon moment. Naja entreprit de les réveiller pour qu'elles aillent dans le lit de la pièce d'à-côté tandis que grand-mère Kara allait trier ses ingrédients avec un léger sourire. La guérison serait peut-être plus rapide que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle ne savait pas ce que le Seigneur Kōen avait dit ou fait à la petiote mais il avait joué un rôle, elle en était certaine.

Lei reçut la visite de Judal dans la matinée le lendemain et vit parfaitement qu'il était rassuré de la voir debout et active, même s'il devait se douter qu'elle n'était pas revenue à la normale d'un claquement de doigt. Elle doutait même d'un jour revenir à la normale, elle n'était plus la même après ces épreuves. Il la taquina et elle réagit en souriant, un peu, mais plus que la veille. C'était une amélioration, pensa la vieille Kara avec un hochement de tête satisfait. La lumineuse Lei était cependant partie pour un bout de temps et tout le monde l'avait en tête, aussi Judal ne l'embêta pas trop, se contentant de ce qu'il avait avec un étrange sentiment de victoire.

Le soir, ce fut Kōen qui vint la voir. A la surprise de tous, elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui avec un fantôme de son sourire mystérieux. Il inclina la tête avec l'air de comprendre et ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre de Lei. Naja et Hua leur lancèrent des regards curieux mais Kara se contenta de sourire en songeant que, quoiqu'ils soient en train de construire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce serait une belle relation. Dans la chambre, Lei était assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés sous elle, en face du prince qui était sur une chaise face à elle. Elle le remercia de vive voix pour sa visite qui lui avait permis de sortir de son état apathique et il répliqua sans méchanceté que c'était une chose dont il avait manqué. Alors elle s'installa plus confortablement, appuyant son dos sur le mur pour reposer ses muscles, et demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Parce qu'il l'avait vu dans les plus profonds gouffres du désespoir et connaissait la pire période de sa vie, il choisit de répondre et de s'ouvrir à elle.

Cette nuit-là fut forgé leur confiance, dans le souvenir et le partage de la douleur, au fil du récit de Kōen. Il lui parla de la profonde affection qui le liait à ses cousins et de l'admiration qu'ils leur portait. Ils étaient proches, plus que le pensait le reste de leur famille, leurs liens s'étant surtout développés sur le champ de bataille. Il lui raconta comment ils étaient morts et pourquoi il était si attaché à cette épée. Pourquoi il cherchait avec tant d'ardeur les arcanes les plus secrètes de l'histoire, celles du monde perdu du Grand Roi Salomon. Parce que l'Empire de Kō abritait Al-Thamen et qu'il savait que l'Organisation était derrière la mort de ses cousins.

Les larmes de Lei coulèrent plus d'une fois lors de son récit et elle vit ses yeux d'un rouge presque rose s'écarquiller lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Son peuple était le gardien de l'histoire de ce monde, le monde de Salomon, et Isis, leur fondatrice, leur ancêtre à tous, leur avait légué son combat. Plus que de garder l'histoire, les Kowait avait pour mission de contrer l'action d'Al-Thamen. Ce n'était pas facile, c'était même extrêmement risqué, comme le prouvait l'assassinat de ses parents et de nombre d'adultes de leur génération, mais c'était un devoir dont tout Enfant d'Isis s'acquittait. Cette nuit-là vit un accord être scellé entre la magicienne et le prince ; celui de s'épauler pour faire tomber Al-Thamen.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola hola les gens !

Désoléée pour ce temps d'attente ultra long... J'ai eu un peu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre et au final j'ai décidé de le couper pour pas vous faire attendre encore plus parce que j'étais même pas à la moitié de ce que je voulais faire x') Et puis pour un chapitre ça va, c'est assez long pour que je puisse le poster x) Du coup voilàà !

C'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à **UneLicorneArcEnCiel** et **lys0212** pour leur review adorable ! N'ésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous mes chatons !

* * *

Lei sourit à Naja et mit une main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce, attendrie par ces larmes sincères. Un mois était passé depuis son accouchement et elle avait décidé de repartir. Elle aimait vivre avec Naja et grand-mère Kara mais il était temps pour elle de reprendre la route, elle n'était plus à l'aise dans cette maison. Hua était repartie depuis quelques jours pour Magnostadt et Lei avait commencée à se sentir claustrophobe dans cette propriété, dans cette ville. Il y avait trop de mauvaises émotions attachées à ce lieu, n'en déplaise aux habitants. Naja l'enlaça dans un geste impulsif et Lei resta figée une seconde, surprise, avant de lui retourner son étreinte avec un sourire indulgent. Elle avait fait ses adieux à grand-mère Kara deux jours plus tôt et c'était surtout faite sermonner pour des défauts quelconques. Ça l'avait fait sourire, elle savait que la vieille Kara lui donnait tous ses vœux pour la suite, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots dits.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, la magicienne lui essuya encore une fois ses larmes en murmurant des paroles rassurantes familières. Celles que Hua lui avaient offert lorsqu'elle avait quitté les Kowait, il y avait quatre ans de cela. Pas plus que ça ne l'avait consolé, ça ne consola Naja mais celle-ci se calma, tout comme Lei s'était calmée dans les bras de sa sœur. Ce souvenir lui tira un sourire nostalgique. Elle repensait beaucoup plus à son passé depuis son accouchement, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait vécu. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu en conclure était qu'elle aurait aimé que Jing soit avec elle. Hua était sa grande sœur et sa présence était irremplaçable, mais Jing était sa meilleure amie, elle était cette personne qui la soutenait envers et contre tous, sans la juger, en lui promettant de toujours être à ses côtés. Et c'était réciproque. Lei aurait eu besoin de sa cousine à ses côtés pendant cette épreuve. Mais elle avait été effrayée. Elle savait que personne ne la jugerait, du moins pas Jing ou Tante Ling, mais elle avait eu peur. Et elle avait toujours peur. C'était pour ça que, malgré sa nostalgie et les conseils d'Hua, elle ne retournerait pas auprès de son peuple. Pas avant d'être reconstruite, et ce ne serait pas avant un long moment. Kōen l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pieds mais son esprit était encore hanté, son cœur encore endeuillé. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant.

Lei repartit sur un ultime au-revoir et une bénédiction pour Naja. Cette fille était forte, elle était promise à un grand destin. Elle ne resterait pas servante dans cette maison encore longtemps, Lei était prête à le parier. Le destin pouvait être injuste, violent et cruel mais il récompensait doublement ceux qui survivaient à ses épreuves. C'était une maxime que chaque enfant Kowait connaissait. Une maxime qui, aujourd'hui encore, poussait Lei de l'avant, sans maudire son destin. Et Salomon savait qu'elle avait été tentée.

Elle rejoignit Kōen et Judal qui l'attendaient à la sortie de la ville. Kōen était impérial sur son cheval, dominant tous les autres. Son regard rosé captura celui de Lei pendant un bref instant et ses lèvres se relevèrent en un demi-sourire alors que celles de Lei se fendaient en un plus généreux. Cet homme l'hypnotisait, il était… complexe. Bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait penser de prime abord. C'était cet aspect, entre autre, qui fascinait tant Lei. Elle voulait découvrir chaque facette de lui. Il en valait la peine, elle en était convaincue. Judal, quant-à-lui, flottait à côté de son Roi avec son air mi arrogant mi ennuyé qui lui allait tellement bien. Lei avait vu un regard sérieux sur son visage au cours de ses derniers mois et avait décidé que ça ne lui allait pas. Non, il valait bien mieux qui reste le provocateur Magi noir qu'elle connaissait.

Elle s'approcha de Judal jusqu'à se retrouver presque en-dessous de lui et leva le bras pour lui tirer sa tresse. Il râla, elle sourit, une étincelle d'amusement dansa dans ses yeux. Imperceptible. Ni Judal ni Kōen ne la ratèrent. Avant cette épreuve, elle aurait éclaté de rire et rétorqué quelque chose à son ami, aujourd'hui elle se contentait de sourire. Mais un mois seulement s'était passé depuis la mort de son enfant, alors ils décidèrent que c'était une victoire. Elle réapprendrait à vivre et à faire son sourire rayonnant qui semblait être son symbole. Il fallait juste laisser au temps faire son travail.

Lei avait emprunté un cheval aux nobles qui l'avaient hébergée, elle n'était pas assez rétablie pour marcher longtemps malgré les sorts de guérison d'Hua et la magie n'était même pas envisageable. Pas pour l'instant. Pas avant longtemps. Elle lança son cheval sur la route opposée à celle de l'armée de Kō. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait manger ni où elle allait dormir. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Pas pour elle. Lei était Kowait, le voyage et l'aventure coulait dans ses veines. Un tête à tête avec l'horizon et l'inconnu, voilà ce qui lui fallait. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait tous ceux qui étaient importants. Chacun avait une destinée à accomplir et elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle tissait peu à peu des liens avec les acteurs principaux de la sienne. Elle savait être patiente, elle attendrait.

Lei ne s'arrêta pas dans les premiers villages qu'elle croisa, elle se contentait de rendre quelques services, était payée – ou non – pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'énervait parfois, ou se contentait de partir avec un sourire et un air mort caché dans ses yeux. Elle mangeait ce qu'elle pouvait, pêchait parfois, la magie lui était utile dans ce cas précis. Elle reprit l'habitude de dormir à même la terre, le ciel comme couverture et les étoiles comme gardiennes. Parfois, allongée sur le dos, le regard tourné vers ces petits points lumineux à une distance beaucoup trop grande pour qu'elle la mesure, elle se disait qu'elle était morte avec son enfant. Que ce n'était pas la peine de se battre pour vivre, parce que ça faisait mal et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Avec le peu de nourriture qu'elle avalait et un certain usage de la magie, elle avait retrouvé son ancienne taille, remettait ses anciens kimonos. Elle supposait qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse de ne plus ressembler à une baleine incapable de marcher – et d'une certaine manière, elle l'était – mais elle se sentait vide. Terriblement vide. Lei avait porté une autre vie que la sienne pendant _neuf mois_ , elle avait construit sa vie autour de cet enfant pendant la majorité de cette grossesse, elle s'était préparée à être mère, peu important à quel point la grossesse était dure à supporter. _Elle l'avait fait_. Et elle n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de tenir son enfant dans ses bras, de ressentir sa chaleur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, à peine avait-elle réussit à savoir son sexe de Kara. Un garçon. Elle avait porté un garçon, et elle n'avait pas été capable de mener à bien son rôle de mère. Elle l'avait laissé mourir. Elle avait laissé mourir son enfant. Lei ne se supportait plus dans ces moments. Elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner et elle se laissait tenter. Par la mort ou, pire, par la dépravation. Se laisser doucement tomber dans l'autodestruction, haïr ce monde et finir par le détruire. Parce qu'aucun monde ne devrait exister sans son fils. Lors de ces moments, elle finissait toujours pas s'endormir de fatigue, sans vraiment le vouloir ni savoir comment. Le lendemain elle était d'humeur sombre mais faisait de son mieux pour se changer les idées. Aller en ville et être sociable, résoudre les problèmes des autres et oublier les siens. Ou alors s'isoler, prendre une journée de repos où elle faisait le point sur ses sentiments, sa vie. Dans tous les cas, s'enivrer de la beauté de ce monde où des rukhs dorés dansaient autour de chaque vie.

Son errance dura plusieurs mois. Elle prit le temps de se retrouver, de faire la paix avec elle-même. Lei restait blessée, mais elle n'était plus brisée. Son cœur s'était, petit à petit, réparé malgré les fissures toujours présentes. Elle était une enfant du voyage. Celui-ci l'avait soigné en prévision de nouvelles épreuves. Elle le savait, du plus profond de son âme, elle savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Le monde s'agitait, les rukhs noirs pullulaient et Al-Thamen bougeait plus depuis une décennie que durant les millénaires depuis la destruction d'Alma Torran. Et elle aurait une place dans ce combat. Elle était une prêtresse Kowait après tout, c'était sa mission de garder ce monde sous la garde des rukhs lumineux et non pas détruits par les rukhs sombres. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne maudissait pas son destin. Lei était loyale, à sa famille, à son monde et à sa mission. Son ancêtre, Isis, avait combattu aux côtés du grand roi Salomon et avait légué son combat à ses enfants. Pour ça, pour elle, elle ne faiblirait pas.

Elle avait pris conscience de ce que cette mission signifiait pour elle après un séjour dans la capitale d'un petit pays, petit mais très influent. Lei était à Balbadd depuis trois jours. Elle avait rendu plusieurs services aux habitants, surtout ceux des bidonvilles. Elle avait guéri plusieurs personnes d'une maladie malheureusement typique dans ce genre d'endroit, elle avait tenté d'assainir l'eau également et elle avait trouvé de la nourriture pour un certain nombre d'habitants. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider, avec cette douceur et cette grâce qui l'avaient toujours caractérisée, même aux heures les plus sombres. Elle avait appris, il y avait longtemps, que de petits gestes pouvaient inspirer les humains et les mener à rendre la pareille à autrui. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait décidée de lutter contre Al-Thamen en aidant son prochain, et en espérant que son geste se propagerait pour faire évoluer les hommes vers un monde meilleur.

Lei contemplait d'un air mélancolique une vieille femme tassée donner des remèdes à des personnes dans le besoin. Les ronchonneries de Kara lui manquaient, tout à coup. Et comme un lien logique, penser à Kara la fit penser à son fils. Sa main se resserra sur son sceptre alors qu'elle tentait de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Rien de bon n'arriverait si elle y pensait maintenant. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut un mouvement et tourna son regard noisette pour observer deux garçons se courant après. Un petit blond au sourire étincelant, l'autre brun qui semblait hurler sur son compagnon. Ils semblaient se disputer mais Lei avait deviné qu'ils jouaient. Elle s'écarta d'un pas pour qu'ils passent sans la heurter et sentit un sourire se dessiner doucement sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient une énergie communicative. Ça lui faisait du bien. C'était pour eux, la génération future, qu'elle se devait d'aider autrui. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle dise définitivement adieu à son fils. Elle ne l'oublierait pas, elle ne le voulait pas, mais Lei s'accordait le droit de ne plus se tourmenter avec sa mort et de le laisser partir. Elle acceptait de pouvoir sourire à nouveau sans que ça ne trahisse son chagrin. Elle acceptait la mort de son fils et, surtout elle acceptait de quitter son deuil après près d'une année et demi de recueillement.

Lei soupira légèrement face à l'homme qui se dressait devant elle et lui adressa un regard d'une neutralité étudiée. Elle avait guéri son enfant d'une maladie bégnine et il ne voulait pas la payer. Elle hocha la tête et fit volteface, sa main crispée sur son sceptre par la contrariété. Elle ne voulait pas faire de vagues, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ça. Lei expira et laissa la tension quitter ses épaules qui se détendirent. Elle allait devoir trouver autre chose pour pouvoir manger, ses provisions étaient à sec. La soirée étant bien avancée, Lei décida de s'aventurer dans la forêt avoisinant le village où elle se trouvait. S'il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait trouver à manger sans avoir à payer quoique ce soit c'était la forêt et ses points d'eau. Elle sourit légèrement en dénichant une clairière que traversait un ruisseau clair c'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

La magicienne se trouvait sur la berge, devant un petit feu de camp, après un bain rapide qu'elle avait mis à profit pour pêcher son repas. Lei déchira la chair du poisson avec ses dents et mâcha un peu avec de déglutir. Elle avait bien plus faim que ce qu'elle pensait. Son dernier repas était bien loin en vérité, elle n'avait pas dû manger depuis la veille au soir, puis son énergie avait été monopolisée pour la guérison et elle était passée à côté de son repas du jour. Une pomme lui aurait suffi, elle avait un petit estomac, mais même ce fruit lui avait été refusé par l'homme. Elle était bien en peine de deviner pourquoi, l'avarice pouvait-elle s'étendre à un simple fruit ? Lei haussa les épaules en chassant ses pensées. Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Du moment qu'elle trouvait à manger, ça lui suffisait. Il fallait apprendre à ne pas être exigeant lorsqu'on était voyageur, plus encore lorsque l'on était magicien.

Lei finit son repas rapidement et s'allongea à côté de son feu de camp pour bénéficier de sa chaleur et de sa luminosité. Elle s'endormit rapidement, peu méfiante quant aux ombres qui longeaient la clairière. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir, avait un sommeil léger et son sceptre restait dans sa main, elle ne risquait rien.

Le lendemain, Lei se réveilla lorsque le soleil atteignit son zénith à cause de voix sonores retentissant près d'elle. Il lui fallut un moment pour remettre le lieu où elle se trouvait et, lorsque ce fut fait, elle se redressa difficilement, baillant et s'étirant à qui mieux mieux. Lei chercha à se lever et s'arrêta immédiatement, une douleur aiguë parcourant son crâne. Elle baissa les yeux et grimaça en voyant que sa tresse s'était défaite dans son sommeil et que ses cheveux étaient maintenant emmêlés avec son kimono et… elle-même. Lei laissa échapper un soupir et entreprit de se désemmêler patiemment. Le désavantage des cheveux traditionnellement extrêmement longs de son peuple.

Les voix se rapprochèrent et Lei aperçut leurs silhouettes en réussissant à se relever. Les yeux noisette aux paillettes d'or de la magicienne se posèrent sur les armures qui recouvraient ces hommes et ses sourcils se haussèrent. Une dizaine de soldats de l'Empire de Kō. Elle n'avait pas vu d'armée la veille, ils devaient être postés de l'autre côté de la forêt. La curiosité et l'intérêt pétillèrent dans son esprit. Elle se demandait si Kōen était présent.

Les soldats s'approchèrent avec un air méfiant, leurs mains sur la poignée de leur épée. Lei écarta doucement les mains, elle ne voulait pas paraître menaçante. Ils ne pouvaient que deviner qu'elle était magicienne mais elle espérait qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas sans sommation. Elle ne souhaitait pas se battre, encore moins le ventre vide.

« —Qui êtes-vous ? – demanda l'homme qui semblait être à leur tête. »

Lei décida qu'elle l'aimait bien, il n'était pas agressif ni trop méfiant. Son visage témoignait de son expérience et il donnait l'impression qu'il attendrait qu'elle dise qui elle était avant de juger ce qu'il devait faire d'elle. C'était un soldat de qualité, devina Lei.

« —Je suis Lei Liao – répondit-elle. – Je ne savais pas que l'armée de Ko était si proche.

—Nous avons conquis la région il y a un mois – répondit un autre soldat, plus jeune, il n'était pas encore expérimenté, devina-t-elle au regard courroucé du sergent. – Que fait une magicienne par ici ?

—Reste à ta place Dosan ! – aboya le sergent. – La dame n'est pas menaçante, tu n'as pas à l'interroger.

—Il n'y a pas de mal – intervint Lei. – Je suis voyageuse, je suis arrivée ici par hasard. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

—Je suis le sergent Masaari de l'Armée de Subjugation de l'Ouest.

—Sergent Masaari, puis-je vous poser une question ?

—Bien sûr – acquiesça le sergent. – Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Lei prit le temps de s'assurer que sa prise sur son sceptre était ferme et que le soldat n'était pas menaçant avant de poser la question. Elle avait l'impression que le soldat était équilibré mais elle préférait ne pas tenter sa chance, Lei était prête à se défendre si nécessaire.

« —Est-ce que le Seigneur Kōen est présent ?

—Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? – grinça Dosan, visiblement particulièrement méfiant à son égard.

—C'est un ami – répondit-elle avant que le sergent puisse intervenir. – Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

—Un ami ? »

Lei ne s'offusqua pas de la surprise méfiante qui teintait à présent le visage de chaque soldat présent. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une amie de leur Premier Prince, elle avait l'air d'une vagabonde. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans les restes de sa tresse et son kimono était froissé et légèrement terreux. Seul son sceptre d'or massif pouvait témoigner de sa riche extraction mais elle aurait pu l'avoir volé, malgré le caractère improbable de la chose.

Avec la fine intelligence qui caractérisait la princesse, celle-ci reprit la parole, un sourire incurvant ses lèvres, comme un fantôme de ses sourires passés.

« —Je ne vous demande pas de m'amener à lui, j'aimerais simplement savoir s'il est présent. »

Le sergent eut un regard plus méfiant encore. Cette femme lui disait quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas s'en rappeler mais il savait qu'elle avait déjà croisé sa route, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il était dans l'armée depuis près de vingt ans et avait combattu sous les ordres du Seigneur Kōen depuis que celui-ci était général. Ses hommes et lui faisaient partit de l'escadron qui avaient accompagnés les Princes et Princesses dans les donjons, il était certain que cette magicienne avait un rapport avec les donjons. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rappeler… Cette femme était moins inoffensive qu'elle en avait l'air, il le savait. Il y avait dans ses yeux une blessure trop profonde pour être cachée et elle avait un maintien digne d'une grande Dame malgré son apparence négligée. Cette femme, songea-t-il, était trop complexe pour qu'il la laisse disparaître sans connaître ses motivations. Il ne la croyait pas quand elle se disait ami avec le Prince Kōen mais il décida de jouer son jeu. Il y avait des puissances, au camp, qui pourraient s'occuper d'une magicienne mieux que lui si elle décidait d'attaquer.

Il hocha la tête à la grande surprise de ces hommes. Dosan ouvrit la bouche mais un regard sévère de son supérieur fut suffisant pour qu'il s'abstienne du moindre commentaire. Il était jeune mais pas stupide, ce n'était pas le moment de contester l'autorité de son sergent.

« —Il est au camp. Je peux faire en sorte que vous le rencontriez si vous voulez – offrit-il avec une neutralité observée.

—J'aimerais beaucoup – sourit Lei. »

Son sourire était d'une sincérité désarmante, illuminant ses yeux comme des pépites de chocolat et d'or mêlées. La princesse était d'une beauté discrète, jolie mais pas transcendante. Son sourire rehaussait cependant sa beauté d'une manière que Massari pensait uniquement réservée aux contes de grand-mères. Elle était rayonnante, bien plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu en lui offrant de la mener au prince. Ce pouvait cependant être une illusion et la méfiance ne disparut pas de son esprit, bien qu'il accepte de lui donner le bénéfice du doute face à la joie authentique qu'elle semblait manifester.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lei pour rassembler ses affaires et le chemin fut parcouru dans un silence prudent, brisé seulement par quelques paroles de politesse de temps en temps. Ils arrivèrent au campement plus vite que ce que Lei avait imaginé. La forêt paraissait plus grande qu'elle ne l'était véritablement, songea-t-elle en détaillant les installations qui s'élevaient dans la plaine.

Masaari la conduisit à travers le camp sous les yeux curieux de chacun sans s'en préoccuper. Lei dévisageait chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblaient les soldats de Kōen. Ils étaient étonnamment détendus pour des soldats ayant conquis le pays seulement un mois plus tôt. Elle adressa un délicieux sourire à un soldat les ayant salués avec respect. Ce n'était probablement pas possible de rester sous tension sans cesse après tout.

Ils arrivèrent bien assez vite devant la tente principale où les sentinelles leur barrèrent le passage. Le Général et ses subordonnés étaient en réunion. Lei acquiesça bien sagement et attendit patiemment en tentant de discipliner ses cheveux. Elle finit par réussir à les tresser avant de les nouer en un demi-chignon approximatif. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de décents chignons improvisés avec cette longueur de chevelure mais c'était toujours mieux que le désordre avec lequel elle s'était réveillée.

Masaari avait eu la gentillesse de lui tenir compagnie pendant ce temps aussi avait-elle pu échanger quelques mots avec lui. Elle avait appris qu'ils comptaient rester encore plusieurs mois afin d'asseoir leur domination sur la région. Il avait expliqué plusieurs autres points de leur conquête à la magicienne qui écoutait attentivement malgré sa répulsion à cette guerre sans fin. Elle n'aimait pas cette guerre, elle aurait préféré que chacun puisse vivre en liberté, mais elle comprenait les idéaux de l'Empire. Lei ne les partageait pas mais ça n'avait aucune importance, elle s'était alliée à Kōen en connaissance de cause parce que c'était la manière la plus sûre de faire tomber Al-Thamen. Elle n'avait aucun droit de critiquer les agissements de Kō alors que son propre peuple vivait en marge de ce monde depuis sa création, enfermé dans le passé.

Des voix provenant de l'intérieur de la tente se firent alors entendre et bientôt les haut-gradés passèrent devant le regard curieux de la princesse. Ceux qui la remarquèrent lui jetèrent un regard où l'arrogance, voire le mépris, dansait. Lei ne s'en préoccupa pas, attendant patiemment que le Grand Général sorte à son tour. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une princesse, le savait pertinemment et n'y accordait aucune importance, l'apparence n'avait jamais été l'une de ses priorités. Surtout pas depuis sa grossesse.

Kōen sortit de la tente en dernier et son regard se posa sur Lei presque immédiatement. Celle-ci s'inclinait légèrement en collant ses poings l'un contre l'autre dans le salut traditionnel de son peuple. A la grande stupeur de tous, Kōen lui retourna son salut. C'était léger, une inclinaison de la tête et le salut de l'Empire, le poing dans son autre main ouverte, mais c'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais témoigné à quiconque n'était pas l'Empereur et sa femme depuis qu'il était devenu le Premier Prince.

Lei se redressa et fut happée par un regard couleur du couchant. Un regard rouge, presque rose. Le mystère derrière les émotions qui nageait sous le masque de sévérité de cet homme l'avait toujours fascinée d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle aimait cette sensation d'oubli lorsqu'elle regardait danser les nuances du couchant dans son regard.

« —Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Lei – commenta-t-il sobrement. »

Lei ne put que se fendre en un généreux sourire alors que les murmures parcouraient les hommes autour d'eux. Il ne leur avait pas échappé que leur général n'avait pas employé de formule de politesse et ils ne savaient qu'en penser. Une étoile d'amusement se glissa dans le regard de Lei qui avait une parfaite conscience de leur public.

« —J'ai croisé la patrouille du sergent Masaari par hasard je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de voir comment tu allais, depuis le temps – répondit-elle en souriant. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le sergent avec un signe de main et s'amusa quelque peu de son air perdu. Il ne pensait véritablement pas qu'elle était une amie du prince. Ce n'était pas très étonnant cependant, elle ne se serait pas crue elle-même dans le cas inverse.

« —Que… Qu'est-ce que… Comment osez-vous parler si familièrement avec Son Altesse Kōen ! – baragouina un gradé, s'attirant les regards de tous.

—Nous sommes amis de longue date – sourit malicieusement Lei, absolument consciente du trouble qui agitait leurs esprits. »

Kōen lui adressa un regard où dansait une lueur de plaisir étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre plaisanter de nouveau, ses deux ans de voyage semblaient avoir soigné son cœur. Un discret sourire joua sur ses lèvres à la vue de ses subordonnés qui ne revenaient pas de la familiarité avec laquelle ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre.

« —Cette femme est Lei Liao, la princesse héritière du peuple Kowait – intervint-il finalement. »

Lei leur offrit un sourire poli alors qu'elle se redressait instinctivement. Elle pouvait se permettre de se conduire comme elle voulait lorsque personne ne connaissait son rang mais se sentait l'obligation d'être royale dans le cas contraire. Naja l'avait fait remarquer une fois Lei s'adaptait au comportement de son entourage.

« —La princesse des Kowait ? – intervint un gradé. – Vous pouvez donc nous dire où se trouve votre peuple ?

—Non. – Elle fit un léger sourire d'excuse. – Mon peuple est nomade, je n'ai aucune indication de leur emplacement actuel. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. A cette période de l'année les Kowait étaient certainement en route pour l'Archipel Torran pour la cérémonie commune entre leurs peuples cousins comme tous les cinq ans. Les laisser penser que les Kowait n'étaient pas prévisibles était le plus sage cependant. Le gradé acquiesça, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

« —Cela ne coûtait rien de demander – fit-t-il avec un air concerné. »

Lei acquiesça et allait ajouter quelque chose quand son ventre gronda. Elle grimaça sous les regards goguenards des témoins. Le poisson de la veille avait fini de faire effet visiblement. Kōen fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement vers elle. Sur son visage ordinairement impassible s'attardait un zeste d'inquiétude qui fit doucement sourire la princesse.

« —Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? »

Il connaissait sa manie à ne pas manger régulièrement malgré le faible organisme des magiciens. C'était une des choses sur lesquels ils avaient longuement débattu durant sa grossesse. Généralement Kara, Hua ou Judal intervenaient dans le débat et ça finissait par un statut quo contrarié. D'après Kara, Kōen et Judal une fois sur deux, se priver était stupide. La princesse avait rarement vu Kōen aussi virulent qu'à cette occasion. Ça lui avait donné à réfléchir, il fallait l'avouer, mais elle n'avait que peu changé ses habitudes.

« —J'ai mangé hier Kōen, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste eu une dure journée. »

Son regard rosé se plissa et Lei lui rendit son regard sereinement. Elle ne mentait pas, même si elle minimisait légèrement les évènements. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait avec un hochement de tête. Il cédait cette bataille mais elle devinait qu'il n'avait certainement pas abandonné la guerre. Il était véritablement décidé à la convaincre d'adopter des repas réguliers. Lei comprenait son point de vue mais elle n'était pas dans la même position que lui. Les Kowait n'avaient pas toujours à manger et les provisions dans ces cas-là étaient généralement pour les plus faibles, comme les enfants et les aînés, sans compter les bêtes. Les jeunes et adultes en bonne santé passaient en second et Lei avait appris tôt à se passer de nourriture pendant un jour ou deux. C'était une habitude à présent.

Kōen eut alors un sourire supérieur qui lui attira le regard suspicieux de Lei. La princesse le regarda appeler un suivant et lui commander à manger avec de grands yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle intercepta le regard sévère du sergent Masaari et referma la bouche en faisant claquer ses dents pour manifester son mécontentement. Sa main se resserra sur son sceptre mais elle ne dit rien de plus et attendit que Kōen l'invite dans la tente et referme les pans qui servaient de portes pour protester.

« —Je n'ai pas besoin que tu pioches dans la réserve de tes soldats pour manger ! J'aurais simplement pu attraper un poisson ou deux ou même cueillir des fruits !

—Profite d'un vrai repas pour une fois et cesse de t'inquiéter Lei. Si j'ai donné cet ordre c'est qu'il n'y a rien à craindre pour mes soldats. »

L'agacement se lisait toujours sur les traits joliment contrariés de la princesse alors que Kōen lui opposait la même tranquille assurance qu'à un opposant politique. Elle finit par relâcher la pression d'une longue expiration et hocha la tête.

« —D'accord. »

Il lui offrit un léger sourire et lui désigna une chaise autour de la table avant d'aller s'installer sur celle à côté. Lei prit place avec un sourire et engagea la conversation. Kōen ne l'aurait pas invité ainsi s'il avait eu une tâche urgente, elle pouvait donc prendre de son temps sans que ça ne lui porte préjudice.

Ils entreprirent de rattraper les deux ans passés, reprenant doucement contact. Kōen se montrait prudent dans ses questions sur ces années qu'elle avait passée à se reconstruire. Lei évitait les périodes les plus noires de son voyage et racontait bien volontiers des anecdotes sur chaque ville remarquable qu'elle avait visitée.

Un suivant les interrompit pour déposer l'assiette de Lei alors qu'elle décrivait Balbadd et ses bidonvilles. Son regard était peiné mais ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire fier alors qu'elle racontait les personnes formidables qu'elle y avait rencontrée. L'arrivée du repas valut un regard aigu à Kōen qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Lei se manifeste de nouveau. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et elle finit par manger sous le regard amusé de son hôte.

« —C'est bon, observa-t-elle avec surprise.

—Evidemment, railla Kōen, les cuisiniers ont sûrement entendu que je l'avais demandé pour toi.

—Je vois. Ils se sont surpassés, j'irais les remercier plus tard, sourit-elle.

—Tu vas les embarrasser, observa-t-il.

—Je ne comprend pas cette manie d'être embarrassé quand quelqu'un reconnait votre travail, soupira Lei. Ce n'est pas une chose honteuse pourtant.

—Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes un jour, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Nos cultures sont trop différentes. »

Un amusement malicieux dansa dans les prunelles de Lei mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle finit en peu de temps son assiette et soupira de bien être à la fin. Ce fut cette fois-ci Kōen qui la regarda avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

Lei ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule et entreprit de les tresser distraitement. Elle se demandait s'il était temps d'aborder les questions fâcheuses ou s'ils les éviteraient encore un peu. Ça ne la dérangerait pas de ne pas en parler mais il fallait le faire. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur alliance depuis deux ans et Al-Thamen avait pris du pouvoir depuis.

Lorsque Kōen prit la parole cependant ce ne fut pas à ce sujet. Lei regarda avec attendrissement la curiosité, la soif de connaissance, qui se manifestait dans son regard. Il était si loin du grand prince qu'il semblait être en toute circonstances dans ces moments-là.

« —Que signifie ta tresse ? »

Il étendit son bras au-dessus de la table et effleura la tresse qui commençait à sa tempe gauche, celle terminée par une perle blanche. Les yeux de Lei regardèrent une scène lointaine, pas assez cependant pour que Kōen ne comprenne pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle ne s'attendait pas plus à ce qu'il touche la tresse, les sédentaires étaient si pudiques… La princesse agrippa la tresse un peu trop fortement et la souleva légèrement pour bien la détacher du reste de ses mèches. Son regard d'un miel chocolaté tomba dessus et elle eut un sourire empli d'un chagrin que Kōen trouva tristement familier.

« —Une tresse à gauche du visage symbolise le deuil. La perle blanche symbolise un enfant mort-né. (Sa voix s'étrangla et elle dut déglutir pour continuer.) La perle aurait été orange si ça avait été un enfant un peu plus vieux et bleu si ça avait un adulte. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Lei respirait fort, pour retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions. Elle n'y parvint cependant que lorsque Kōen prit sa main doucement, délicatement, pour desserrer sa prise sur sa tresse. Il garda sa main, la pressa, lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule, perdue dans ses souvenirs sombres. Lei tourna son regard noisette vers lui et sourit faiblement, reconnaissante qu'il la soutienne tant. Cet homme était surprenant, fascinant.

« —Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

—Dewei, murmura-t-elle. C'était un garçon, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Elle essuya la larme qui avait échappé à la barrière de ses paupières et inspira profondément. Elle serra la main de Kōen, le contact lui assurant un repère dans le présent. Deux ans étaient passés et elle avait pansé son cœur mais Lei le savait. Ses blessures n'étaient qu'à peine cachées. Elle avait toujours été trop sensible.

La princesse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda finalement le premier prince dans les yeux. Les froides nuances rosées, tournoyant au milieu d'émotions diverses qu'elle ne faisait que deviner l'hypnotisèrent une fois de plus et Lei se demanda si elle s'habituerait un jour à la beauté de son regard de couchant. Il lâcha sa main et s'adossa à sa chaise en croisant les bras. Il avait retrouvé une certaine neutralité et Lei ne put que l'en remercier. Elle en avait besoin pour retrouver son propre sang-froid.

« —Combien de temps resteras-tu dans la région ? demanda-t-il.

—Je ne sais pas. Tant que je voudrais. »

Il hocha la tête et Lei se demanda à quoi il pensait. Kōen n'avait pas l'air d'une personne posant des questions pour rien, il devait bien avoir quelque chose en tête. Elle le lui demanda par ailleurs, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il lui répondit par une autre question et les minutes qui suivirent furent occupées à ce petit jeu. Lei dut déployer des trésors d'imagination pour arriver à lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait alors qu'il semblait répliquer sans effort. Elle finit par éclater de rire, rompant le jeu et la frustration qui grandissait par la même occasion, s'avouant vaincue sous l'air hautement amusé de Kōen.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, Lei apaisée et Kōen rassuré. Elle avait oublié combien il était facile de discuter avec lui, même durant ces instants où leurs esprits se confrontaient. Il était assuré qu'elle se reconstruisait, lentement, progressivement, mais sûrement.

Lei retraversa le camp d'un pas léger, plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, chantonnant presque inconsciemment les ordres aux rukhs pour former un léger vent dans cette atmosphère caniculaire. La brise l'enveloppait, faisait voleter son kimono et s'emmêler ses cheveux. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être radieux pour la jeune femme au sourire resplendissant.

…

Une main étrangère plaqua un morceau de cuir sur sa bouche et son nez soudainement et elle se réveilla en sursaut, se débattant comme une diablesse. L'esprit embrouillée par son réveil brusque et par le parfum qu'elle avait sous le nez, elle ne pensa pas à se servir de sa magie, l'instinct le plus primaire la conduisait à simplement se débattre de toutes ses forces. Mais le corps des magiciens était faible, c'était le prix pour pouvoir manier la magie et donner des ordres aux rukhs. Elle avait beau être suffisamment résistante pour marcher longtemps sur les routes, elle ne pouvait résister à un esclavagiste entraîné. Ses mouvements ralentissaient peu à peu et ses yeux papillonnaient pour résister à la soudaine fatigue écrasante qui la gagnait. Ses yeux se fermèrent finalement et ses muscles se relâchèrent, sa résistance vaincue par la drogue. Son poing crispé lâcha finalement le sceptre qui gisait à ses côtés et les esclavagistes soupirèrent de soulagement avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se moquaient de la détresse de la magicienne, de sa futilité à vouloir user de la force physique et non de la magie, et, tous, au fond d'eux-mêmes, se sentaient soulagés qu'elle n'ait pas pensée à utiliser cette magie.


	5. Chapter 4

Lei bailla, s'étira, frotta ses yeux en tentant de se réveiller. Elle avait mal dormi. Elle se releva en titubant, marcha au passage sur sa tresse qui ne s'était pourtant pas – trop – défaite durant la nuit. Lei se frotta le dos, une grimaça inscrite sur son visage. Elle avait investi un petit espace qui avait le mérite d'être libre et le démérite d'être assez peu confortable et ça lui détruisait le dos. Elle respira profondément et redressa ses épaules, bien décidée à ne pas laisser le sol gagner. Elle enfila le seul kimono qui lui restait outre sa tenue de voyage, il était un peu plus élégant et les plis ne se voyaient presque plus après avoir passé une semaine à l'air libre, suspendu dans son refuge. Ca suffirait pour passer pour une noble avec les accessoires adéquats. Une fois la tresse refaite et dont le bout fut attaché à sa tête par une des rares pinces ornementées qu'elle avait gardé depuis le début de son voyage, elle mit des boucles d'oreille serties de pierres magnifiques, cadeau d'un ancien client, prit un fruit et sortit. Elle avait rendez-vous ce jour-ci.

Un mois avait passé et Lei n'avait pas cherché à quitter la ville, son humeur restée au beau fixe par des rencontres quotidiennes avec Kōen. Il avait un tel pouvoir sur son état d'esprit… Elle aurait presque pu trouver ceci inquiétant si elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle tentait de se relever de la perte de son fils alors elle se donner le droit de savourer sans réfléchir cette paix qui l'habitait aux côtés de Kōen.

Lei retrouva le sergent Masaari aux portes d'une ville proche dont le gouverneur était un sympathisant de l'Empire. Elle avait demandé à pouvoir assister à l'inspection de cette ville relativement importante. Elle était curieuse de la vision que pouvait avoir un homme haut placé de sa cité. Lei n'en attendait pas beaucoup mais c'était une expérience qui serait certainement utile dans le futur.

Ils retrouvèrent le noble dans son palais et, une fois les présentations d'usage faites, entreprirent de visiter la ville. Le seigneur les mena dans chaque quartier, les leur présenta dans les moindres détails, tenta de les convaincre que sa ville était respectable, tout en glissant deux ou trois défauts qui pourraient être arrangés par une certaine aide financière de la part de l'Empire. Lei avait toujours été sidérée de la manière dont les sédentaires s'abaissaient pour obtenir de l'argent à tout prix.

Ils finirent leur visite par le quartier des esclaves. Dans les yeux de Lei, un éclat dur s'installa. Elle ne cautionnait pas l'existence des esclaves. Elle inspira, se calma, desserra sa main autour de son sceptre et suivit le noble et sa suite aux côtés de Masaari et de sa garde. Ce n'était pas son pays, elle ne voulait pas protester et impliquer son peuple. Il n'était pas prêt à ouvrir sa politique, pas tant que Jing n'était pas sur le trône. Officiellement elle était encore l'héritière mais cela faisait presque quatre ans qu'elle n'était plus au sein de son peuple et Jing était formée à la régence depuis presque trois ans d'après un couple Kowait qu'elle avait croisé durant sa grossesse. Lei ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle n'était pas celle qui monterait sur le trône Kowait. Par ailleurs, celui-ci ne lui convenait plus.

Le noble les fit passer devant le bâtiment désigné comme infirmerie aux esclaves, sur une petite place. Lei grimaça, l'atmosphère elle-même était saturée de maladie et de désespoir. Elle tourna la tête vers le petit bâtiment, attirée malgré elle, elle aurait voulu les aider, elle ne pouvait que contempler leur misère. Elle reviendrait plus tard pour les aider, anonymement.

Une longue chevelure à la couleur de chocolat noir en sortit. Lei se figea. Le garde derrière elle la cogna, elle tituba, son regard toujours rivé sur la jeune fille qui les regarda passer avec un air que Lei aurait voulu ne jamais voir sur son jeune visage. Un regard vide, un air fatigué, Thaïs semblait exténuée. Pire, découragée, lassée, elle paraissait avoir abandonné tout espoir. Lei sentit un serpent glacé remonter son échine malgré le soleil cuisant qui tapait sur sa peau.

« —Dame Lei ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Tout comme les fanalis, les magiciens avaient toujours été recherchés par les marchands d'esclaves, pour leurs aptitudes extraordinaires. Les Kowait était une communauté telle qu'il était rare que leurs magiciens soient attrapés. Cela arrivait cependant, lorsqu'une famille s'éloignait pendant quelques temps pour voyager de leur côté.

« — Dame Lei ? Tout va bien ? »

Lei tourna la tête vers le sergent Masaari, sourit aimablement, cacha la colère brûlante qui envahissait son esprit.

« —Je vais bien, excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiété.

—Cette fille vous intéresse ? – demanda insidieusement le seigneur de la cité. »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard neutre, un regard qui fit frémir le sergent Masaari. Au cours de la semaine qui était passée, il avait de nombreuses fois eu l'occasion de côtoyer la princesse. Il avait appris à la respecter et à comprendre pourquoi le Prince la chérissait comme une proche amie. Elle n'était pas un parasite vénal comme il l'avait pensé au début, mais au contraire une perle de délicatesse et de gentillesse. Masaari n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour son regard de miel chocolaté se figer ainsi, devenir si froid qu'il semblait glacer l'air ambiant. Elle paraissait ne ressentir que mépris pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il fut soudainement heureux de ne pas être sa cible. Nul doute que quiconque contrariait la princesse devrait faire face au prince. Il eut pitié de ce pauvre seigneur qui se tenait si orgueilleusement devant cette femme.

Celle-ci adressa un sourire indolent au seigneur qui parut se rengorger à cette attention venue de cette belle femme. Elle ne le détrompa pas et préféra tisser sa toile avec une maestria venue d'une froide colère.

« —Il est vrai, seigneur, que cette jeune fille m'intrigue. »

Il bomba le torse, fier que ses propriétés intéressent tant une princesse proche du Prince Héritier. Les ragots tournaient vite dans une armée, plus encore lorsque le seigneur mandait des informations de qualité à ses informateurs.

Il ordonna à un garde de son escorte d'aller chercher la fille. Il ne s'interdit pas de la rudoyer pour la faire avancer plus vite, Thaïs manqua de tomber. Lei serra si fort ses doigts sur son sceptre qu'elle sentit les fines gravures qui le parcourait s'incruster dans sa chair.

Sa lointaine cousine se trouva alors devant Lei. La princesse contrôla ses émotions d'une main de fer, comme on le lui avait appris durant sa jeunesse, comme le lui avait appris son voyage et les maisons closes. Thaïs en revanche était tel un livre ouvert. Lei lut le désespoir dans ses yeux, à mesure qu'elle la reconnaissait, et qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait trahi leur peuple pour s'allier aux marchands d'esclaves. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Thaïs, malheureusement elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire pour parvenir à la libérer. L'espoir n'était pas banni dans le jeu cependant.

Lei lui saisit doucement le menton, faisant mine de l'inspecter, tel une noble désireuse d'une esclave le ferait. La jeune magicienne avait maigri. Ce constat lui serra le cœur, triste pour sa jeune amie. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre ça, aucun d'eux ne le méritait.

« —Joue le jeu. »

Un murmure, émit tel un souffle, venu s'écraser sur l'oreille de la jeune Thaïs, comme porteur d'un nouvel espoir. Un indolent sourire gracia les lèvres roses de la princesse alors que ses paupières recouvraient partiellement ses yeux chocolat aux étincelles d'or.

Sur le visage du sergent, une neutralité qui cachait l'incompréhension. A quoi jouait cette femme ? Le seigneur de la cité en revanche ne pouvait cacher son excitation. Cette femme était une princesse, proche du Premier Prince qui plus est, il serait ravi d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, quand bien même il devrait lui céder un ou deux esclaves. Ils étaient négligeables comparés à ce qu'une telle alliance lui apporterait.

Lei recula d'un pas, prit doucement le poignet de la jeune esclave pour le soulever légèrement, presque tendrement. Une douceur empoisonnée par ce regard toujours perçant, si froid. Elle avait l'allure d'une femme dangereuse, d'une femme manipulatrice. La parfaite illusion tissée pour ce seigneur méprisable.

« —J'aimerais l'acquérir. Qu'en dites-vous ? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop caressante pour être totalement sincère.

—Bien entendu – s'empressa de répondre le noble. – Je n'y vois aucune objection. Vous avez l'œil, une jeune fille belle comme le jour et magicienne de surcroît – la décrivit-t-il avec emphase.

—Je le sais cela – fit-elle pleine d'un mépris indulgent. –Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi mais… – Lei lâcha le poignet de Thaïs et enleva ses riches boucles d'oreille, sa pince à cheveux également. Sa tresse retomba dans son dos avec la douce légèreté d'une plume tandis qu'elle montrait les bijoux au creux de sa main. – Cela vous convient-t-il ? »

Le seigneur retint son souffle à la vue de la richesse affichée. Lei se contenta de le regarder de ce regard intransigeant qui faisait baisser la tête de Thaïs quand bien même elle n'en était pas la cible. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son amie, la peur étreignait son cœur. Elle ne savait que penser de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle sans qu'elle n'en ait aucun contrôle. Il s'agissait pourtant de sa propre destinée…

« —Bien entendu, cela paie largement cette esclave et tous les intérêts.

—J'aimerais son sceptre également.

—Bien sûr, bien sûr. Toi ! Va chercher son sceptre dans la salle des trophées ! – aboya-t-il à un des maîtres esclavagistes proches de leur groupe. »

Lei regarda l'homme s'empresser d'accéder à la moindre de ses requêtes avec un mépris que n'égalait que celui qu'elle éprouvait pour l'Organisation. La discussion continua plusieurs minutes, elle ne cessait de poser des exigences, des questions. Elle les choisissait dérangeantes pour la plupart, avec une sombre malice que peu de gens lui connaissait. Un état d'esprit que seul Judal et les spectateurs de leurs joutes verbales pouvaient en réalité connaître jusque-là.

Pas une seule fois elle ne regarda Thaïs, préférant garder son objectif à l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentrer par la colère, elle avait besoin de cette froide logique qu'elle ne faisait qu'emprunter à Kōen. Dédaignant l'explosion de colère et de magie qu'elle aurait produit quelques années plus tôt, Lei s'était glissé dans le rôle du Prince Héritier avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle s'en étonnerait plus tard cependant.

Abrégeant la visite pour sa part une fois que Thaïs eut récupérée son sceptre, accompagnée tout de même de deux soldats de l'Empire à la demande de Masaari, Lei se dirigea vers la tente impériale, sourde aux interrogations muettes et craintive de Thaïs. La chance lui sourit, Kōen était seul. Il devait se reposer, songea Lei. Elle grimaça légèrement, elle ne voulait pas le déranger, il avait besoin de repos, mais elle avait besoin de son aide. Sur un sourire et une phrase aimable Thaïs fut autorisée à entrer avec elle.

Les deux femmes se trouvèrent alors devant Ren Kōen, Premier Prince de l'Empire de Kō, qui regardait pensivement une carte et plusieurs documents. Il leva les yeux vers Lei, visiblement étonné de cette intrusion alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était censée accompagner le sergent Masaari et ses soldats dans l'inspection de la ville. Celle-ci plongea dans les prunelles de la magnifique couleur rosée du couchant, et s'autorisa alors à se détendre. Elle décontracta ses épaules, décrispa sa main sur son sceptre, desserra ses mâchoires et autorisa enfin sa colère à apparaître. Dans ses orbes couleur chocolat et miel, une étincelle de fureur s'installa brutalement et Lei prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Puis, doucement, elle prit la parole, d'une voix presque enrouée par les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas s'emporter.

« —J'aimerais savoir comment un maître peut rendre sa liberté à un esclave. »

Les yeux de Kōen s'élargirent légèrement et Lei parvint cette fois-ci à lire les nuances de son regard. La surprise noyait ses yeux alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait acheté une esclave, et l'incompréhension dominait quant à savoir ses raisons. Thaïs quant à elle avait violemment sursauté en étouffant un cri de surprise. Elle n'osait pas encore prendre la parole.

Lei ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne lui avait rien expliqué, pas même offert un geste de réconfort. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas avant que tout soit réglé. La colère défigurait encore ses émotions, elle n'en était pas maîtresse, ou du moins que peu, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui offrir le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Pas à présent.

« —Il suffit que tu détaches ses chaînes et que tu lui donnes de quoi vivre.

—Oh. – Lei se détendit alors que la surprise envahissait son esprit. – Je pensais que c'était plus compliqué. – Elle se tourna vers Thaïs avec un sourire un peu trop figé. – Viens là, je vais t'enlever ça. »

Elle s'accroupit aux pieds de la jeune magicienne – les clefs que lui avait donné le noble en main –, posa son sceptre et entreprit de détacher les chaînes de ses chevilles puis de ses mains. Elle retint les chaînes et les posa doucement à terre avec les clefs dans un léger cliquetis métallique. La princesse se releva et se dressa face à Thaïs. Elle n'avait que quinze ans mais elle était grande pour son âge, elle avait la même taille que Lei, à quelques centimètres près. La dernière fois que Lei l'avait vu, quatre ans plus tôt, elle lui arrivait à la taille. Elle avait tellement grandi…

La gorge serrée, Lei l'entoura de ses bras, doucement, tendrement, et la serra contre elle. Thaïs l'enserra avec une faible énergie désespérée, ses nerfs lâchèrent, les sanglots s'échappèrent, tirant quelques larmes à son aînée. Les deux magiciennes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puisant le réconfort dans la présence l'autre.

Ce fut Lei qui rompit l'étreinte la première. Elle essuya doucement les larmes de Thaïs avec un tendre sourire. Sa colère avait été balayée par la détresse de sa lointaine cousine.

« —Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette visite Lei ? »

Ce qui semblait au premier abord être une proposition, l'intonation la faisait plutôt passer pour un ordre. Dos à Kōen, Lei y avait pourtant décelé la curiosité et, peut-être, l'inquiétude.

La princesse se tourna vers son ami et son regard s'adoucit, quand bien même un sourire ne vint pas gracier ses lèvres. Kōen le nota, et ses sourcils se froncèrent, il était rare que Lei ne sourît pas en sa présence.

« —Je te présente Thaïs, elle est Kowait, une de mes lointaines cousines. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à la libérer de l'esclavage. »

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans son regard alors qu'elle poursuivait son récit et Kōen comprit quelque chose d'important à son propos. Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour protéger son peuple.

Le prince avouait sans complexe qu'il ne comprenait pas l'exil qu'elle s'était imposée pour parcourir le monde loin de sa famille. Il ne comprenait pas qu'une future reine, censée protéger et guider son peuple, le quitte ainsi pour satisfaire une égoïste envie d'exploration. Pourtant, malgré cela, elle ne reculerait jamais devant rien pour protéger son peuple. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle se dresserait contre lui s'il menaçait la liberté et l'autonomie des Kowait. Avec cette prise de conscience, il eut la certitude qu'elle était tout aussi digne de la royauté que lui-même, alors même qu'elle avait quitté son peuple quatre ans auparavant pour voyager en solitaire.

En regardant Lei et Thaïs interagir, Kōen prit conscience d'une autre chose la profonde différence qui existait entre les sédentaires et les nomades. Il avait toujours su que Lei et lui avait une manière différente de penser, mais c'était le cas pour chaque personne et chaque culture. Ce qu'il observait était différent il ne semblait y avoir aucune hiérarchie entre les deux nomades. Thaïs parlait à Lei comme à une gentille grande sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, il n'y avait ni dans sa voix ni dans son attitude le respect ou la crainte qu'il y avait chez ses subordonnés ou ceux des autres dirigeants.

Lei se tourna vers Kōen en souriant, son humeur apaisée par l'assurance que Thaïs allait mieux à présent qu'elle était libre. Elle restait pourtant attentive, des séquelles pouvaient – allaient – apparaître. Le prince semblait pensif et la princesse allait se faire un malin plaisir à le sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'un garde pénétra dans la tente et se mit au garde-à-vous. Kōen l'invita à parler et ainsi ils apprirent que la Grande Princesse Ren Hakuei et l'armée qu'elle commandait étaient arrivés.

« —Ren Hakuei… N'est-ce pas ta cousine Kōen ?

—Si – acquiesça-t-il – elle doit prendre ma relève dans la région. Nous devons reprendre la conquête mais la région est loin d'être pacifiée.

—Oh, d'accord. Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé – reprocha-t-elle légèrement.

—Je comptais le faire – esquiva-t-il en se levant. – Allons l'accueillir. »

Il sortit de la tente et Lei secoua la tête, rieuse. La jeune Thaïs ouvrit la bouche, pour la retenir, pour lui révéler une chose qu'elle avait étouffée dans son cœur blessé et n'avait pas voulu ressortir devant un étranger, prince qui plus est. Lei ramassa son sceptre qui reposait encore aux côtés des menottes, poussa celles-ci du pied avec une grimace dégoûtée et sortit à la suite de Kōen. Thaïs referma la bouche, et pressa sa main sur son cœur. Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Cela rendrait la chose trop réelle, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Lei se plaça aux côtés de Kōen et attendit avec lui l'arrivée de cette cousine dont il lui avait parlé en plus grand bien. Il semblait avoir le plus grand respect pour Ren Hakuei. Lei était curieuse de la rencontrer, et impatiente, il fallait l'avouer.

La jeune femme qui s'avançait vers eux était montée sur un grand cheval et suivit de ses plus hauts gradés. Lei regarda avec curiosité le garçon aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés. Il semblait trop humble pour être de ses généraux, c'était curieux. Elle remit en place une mèche lui chatouillant la joue et sourit à l'intention des nouveaux venus, agréablement surprise par Hakuei. La princesse était sublime et semblait adorable. Mais Lei était prête à parier sa richesse qu'elle avait le caractère implacable de sa famille.

Elle descendit de cheval devant eux et s'inclina face à son cousin. Kōen la salua d'une parole, un infime sourire sur les lèvres. Lei, quant à elle, s'inclina plus profondément devant le regard poliment intrigué de la Première Princesse. Un sourire paisible ornait ses lèvres lorsque la magicienne se releva, ses yeux confrontèrent tranquillement ceux de la princesse de Kō. Hakuei la dévisageait sans fard, évaluant cette femme inconnue aux côtés de son cousin, visiblement trop proche de lui pour être une simple subordonnée. Un sourire identique à celui de Lei gracia délicatement ses lèvres. Les deux femmes s'étaient jaugées et avaient décidés que leur première impression respective était concluante.

« —Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Ren Hakuei, Première Princesse de l'Empire de Kō – débuta Lei avec un délicieux sourire à l'ombre malicieuse.

—C'est un sentiment partagé Dame – répondit poliment Hakuei en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

—Hakuei, je te présente Liao Lei – intervint Kōen. – Première Princesse du peuple Kowait.

—Vraiment ? – s'étonna sa cousine. – Tu as réussi à les convaincre de te rencontrer ?

—Non, je me suis écartée du chemin de mon peuple il y a quelques temps – répondit Lei à la place du prince. – J'ai simplement décidé de faire un bout de chemin avec Kōen. »

Le coup d'œil incisif d'Hakuei révéla qu'elle avait parfaitement bien relevé l'absence de titre à la mention du Premier Prince, alors qu'elle avait déclamé le sien en entier au moment de la saluer. Sans compter sa façon détendue d'intervenir dans la conversation, comme si c'était son droit. C'était curieux.

« —Allons dans ma tente – ordonna Kōen. – Nous devons discuter Hakuei. »

Si Hakuei agréa ce point, Lei préféra se retirer. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans une discussion stratégique de l'armée de Kō, elle était proche de certains personnages hauts placés mais ne faisait pas partie de l'Empire. C'était une nuance importante.

Lei entraîna Thaïs à sa suite et décida de sortir du camp. Les sentinelles regardèrent les deux magiciennes passer en fronçant les sourcils. Lei leur adressa un sourire aimable alors que Thaïs se recroquevillait sous le feu de leurs regards, une réaction que la princesse ne manqua pas. Son inquiétude se raviva.

Elles s'éloignèrent du campement et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pendant plusieurs minutes. Lei couvait Thaïs d'un regard préoccupé en la guidant. Thaïs était l'une des Kowait les plus douées quand il s'agissait de se fondre dans la nature, Lei ne l'avait jamais vu si maladroite. La jeune magicienne se prenait des racines, des branches la griffaient, elle poussait des petits cris de surprise ou de douleur à chaque fois. Elle semblait distraite, tourmentée, beaucoup trop. Lei comprenait qu'elle soit bouleversée par son expérience, mais la vie était une épreuve pour chacun dans ce monde. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Elle pouvait bien dire cela, elle s'était à peine remise de la mort de son fils en deux ans.

Les magiciennes s'arrêtèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes au bord d'une petite rivière, à peine suffisamment profonde pour qu'elles puissent se baigner. Les arbres s'espaçaient à cet endroit, laissant le soleil chauffer doucement la berge et les quelques rochers qui se trouvaient au milieu de la rivière, y formant une sorte d'île. Lei sourit en découvrant ce paysage paisible et vivant. C'était le lieu parfait.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? – demanda timidement Thaïs.

—Nous allons nous baigner, l'eau te fera le plus grand bien.

—Je… je ne suis pas sûre que… – bégaya-t-elle.

—Je te purifierai – ajouta Lei. – Allez, on se déshabille jeune fille ! »

Thaïs ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester. Elle rencontra le regard inflexible de Lei et referma la bouche sans rien dire. Lei avait changé en quatre ans, elle n'était plus l'adolescente exubérante et déterminée que Thaïs avait connu quatre ans auparavant, c'était indéniable.

La jeune magicienne se défit de son sceptre à contrecœur puis de ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, hésitants, maladroits. Le cœur de Lei se serra en le constatant mais elle feignit de ne rien remarquer et se déshabilla également. Une fois nue, Lei avança dans la rivière, frissonnant en sentant l'eau froide. Elle continua cependant courageusement jusqu'à avoir la moitié du corps immergé. Le courant n'était pas très fort, constata Lei avec un sourire soulagé. C'était vraiment un bon endroit, assez tranquille pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle planifiait. La princesse se tourna vers Thaïs qui était toujours sur la berge, embarrassée, ses vêtements pressés contre son corps. L'amusement illumina le regard noisette de Lei qui l'encouragea à la rejoindre d'une parole malicieuse.

Quand Thaïs fut à ses côtés, Lei avait fini par s'immerger complètement et entreprenait de démêler grossièrement ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre son peigne et en était à présent embêtée. La jeune fille la regarda se démener un instant puis eut un sourire léger et entreprit de l'aider. Elle se plaça derrière Lei et démêla patiemment ses longs cheveux qu'elle entreprit ensuite de tresser en une unique natte. Cela aurait le mérite de les discipliner et en séchant ils imprimeraient la forme, ce qui formerait de ravissantes ondulations une fois relâchés.

Lei nota avec bienveillance que cette séance de coiffure avait apaisé Thaïs. C'était une bonne chose, elle en avait besoin si elle voulait pouvoir la purifier, la décharger de ses fardeaux. Elles échangèrent de rôle et ce fut Lei cette fois-ci qui entreprit de démêler la longue chevelure brune de Thaïs. Il se passa un petit moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, et ce fut fait dans un murmure doux. Comme pour ne pas troubler la paix de leurs cœurs.

« —Raconte-moi Thaïs. »

Ce n'était pas une supplication, pas plus que ce n'était un ordre. C'était une simple injonction tout en douceur, une injonction incitant un Enfant d'Isis à se confier à une prêtresse.

Au sein du peuple des Kowait existait plusieurs statuts, plus que ce que les étrangers pensaient. Ce peuple ne se résumait pas aux chefs et aux autres magiciens. Cela n'était qu'une partie de la hiérarchie qui prenait en compte la puissance et les compétences de chacun. Les Kowait se départageaient en sept grandes classes de métier qui comportaient autant de sous-divisions qu'il le fallait pour s'organiser en fonction des évènements : les guérisseurs, les chasseurs, les sentinelles, les artistes, les marchands, les archivistes et les prêtresses. Les prêtresses étaient les seules qui ne choisissaient pas leur voie. Elles étaient des femmes pour la grande majorité, les plus puissantes des Kowait, celles qui n'étaient pas Magi mais avaient une relation plus étroite que n'importe quel magicien avec les rukhs. Hua était guérisseuse même si elle avait également étudié plusieurs des techniques des prêtresses durant sa formation au trône, Jing et Lei quant à elles étaient de puissantes prêtresses. Leur rôle était essentiel dans la guerre incessante que menait les Kowait contre l'Organisation. Les prêtresses étaient celles qui avaient le pouvoir d'influencer les rukhs les convaincre d'adopter de nouveau cette superbe couleur blanche étincelante que Salomon leur avait donné en les créant. C'était différent du pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé sur Alma Torran pour contrer Al-Thamen tout en étant semblable. Tout comme les Enfants d'Isis étaient différents des Kowait tout en étant le même peuple dans l'absolu.

« —Papa, maman, Lue et moi… on devait aller visiter un ami de papa – débuta Thaïs en chuchotant également. C'était toutefois un murmure plein de douleur. – On est tombé dans une embuscade une semaine plus tard, d-dans la forêt. C'était la nuit, ils nous ont pris par surprise. Je… je ne me rappelle pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai à peine pu me débattre avant d'être droguée. Mais… Mais Lue a tout vu. Il… il m'a rac-conté que papa avait été égorgé quand il était de garde. Maman est morte en tentant de nous protéger, je… je ne sais pas comment. Il a refusé de me le dire. »

Dans son regard hanté, Lei vit à quel point l'imagination pouvait blesser dans ces cas-là. Elle s'imaginait le pire. Et elle avait certainement raison. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, entreprit de les torsader et les tresser pour faire une coiffure complexe qui ne nécessitait pas de pinces et reposait surtout sur des nœuds. Thaïs ne reprenait pas son récit, alors Lei la relança doucement.

« —Et ensuite ?

—Je… Lue et moi avons été vendus au seigneur de la ville. Il… il m'a mis dans le harem mais Lue posait trop de problème et je résistais alors il m'a jeté aux cachots p-puis m'a relégué à l'infirmerie. Il aurait voulu me mettre dans les mines, i-il me l'a dit, mais Lue y était déjà. Il ne voulait pas que nous soyons ensemble. »

Sa voix se brisa de nouveau et Thaïs dû prendre plusieurs inspirations tremblantes avant de pouvoir continuer.

« —Où est ton frère maintenant Thaïs ? – demanda délicatement Lei. »

Les épaules de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler alors qu'un sanglot explosait dans sa gorge. Silencieusement, la prêtresse l'enlaça par derrière, incarnant une présence réconfortante sans visage. Si Thaïs le voulait, elle pourrait imaginer qu'elle était sa mère, au moins pour cet instant. Le deuil commencerait à la fin de cette purification et il ne serait plus question de travestir la réalité.

« —Il… il est mort dans m… dans mes b-bras. Mon p-petit frère, je l'ai v-vu mourir et je n'ai r-rien pu f-faire. Je… je ne pouvais que r-regarder ! »

Son étreinte se resserra alors que les jambes de Thaïs cédaient et qu'elle tombait à genoux. Lei suivit le mouvement silencieusement. Dans son âme, la tristesse d'avoir perdu trois personnes qu'elle connaissait et aimait s'élevait. Elle se sentait pourtant anesthésiée contre la douleur, et elle comprit que la perte de son enfant était encore trop fraîche pour qu'elle puisse éprouver un autre chagrin profond. Il y avait quatre ans de cela, Lei aurait été anéantie et aurait mis des perles bleues et orange dans sa chevelure en signe de deuil. Aujourd'hui, elle était triste et compatissait à la douleur de Thaïs, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment de perte.

En tressaillant, elle prit conscience d'une seconde chose. Elle n'avait plus de Kowait que le nom. Elle ne faisait plus parti de ce peuple, soudé envers et contre tout. Lei était devenue une Enfant d'Isis solitaire, solidaire envers ses semblables mais détachée de leur vie. Ce n'était pas un cas rare, loin de là, mais elle n'était pas prête à une telle révélation. Elle l'enfouit loin dans son esprit et reconcentra son attention sur Thaïs. La jeune fille avait besoin de son aide pour se relever.

Lei la releva doucement et entreprit de la nettoyer, frottant doucement sa peau sale et meurtrie. Ses gestes étaient doux, tendres, presque maternels, elle faisait attention aux blessures qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure que Thaïs se laissait manipuler. Son esprit ne fut pas long à faire le lien entre les marques et son comportement effacé face aux soldats. Elle avait été abusée. Sa tristesse s'amplifia, sans qu'elle n'en fasse montre à l'extérieur. Elle ne pouvait lui montrer de pitié, cela pourrait la détruire. Tout au long des ablutions, Lei resta impassible alors que Thaïs sanglotait tout son soûl.

Ce fut de longues minutes plus tard que Thaïs se calma, dans les bras de Lei qui murmurait des prières pour que Salomon accueille les disparus parmi les rukhs qu'il lui permette de se rétablir, de se remettre des épreuves qu'elle avait dû endurer. Le déluge d'émotions qui secouait la jeune magicienne depuis plusieurs semaines s'apaisa et Lei sut que Thaïs était prête pour la suite.

Elle se détacha doucement de l'adolescente et alla fouiller dans une petite bourse au milieu de ses vêtements. Thaïs s'était assise sur les rochers qui affleuraient au milieu de la rivière quand Lei revint vers elle. Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes à nouveau en voyant les trois petites perles que tenait la prêtresse. Deux bleus et une orange. Ce fut Thaïs qui tressa une mèche à gauche de son visage, Lei se contentant de lui donner silencieusement les perles tour à tour. Des larmes silencieuses couraient toujours sur les joues rebondies de l'adolescente mais elle semblait apaisée. Ce n'était plus les sanglots irrépressibles d'un peu plus tôt Lei décida de le voir comme un bon signe.

La tresse terminée, Lei caressa doucement la joue de Thaïs, un geste réconfortant pour cette jeune fille blessée. Elle ne la reprit pas dans ses bras cependant, les lèvres de Thaïs commençaient à bleuir et le soleil était caché par des nuages. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi dans la rivière, il était grand temps de rentrer.

Elles retraversèrent la rivière jusqu'à la berge rapidement et Lei fit immédiatement un feu avec quelques branches récoltées ici et là. Thaïs se mit au plus près des flammes, tentant de sécher un peu avant de remettre ses vêtements. Elles restèrent ainsi, accroupies devant le feu, pendant longtemps. Les flammes réchauffaient agréablement leur peau et leur conversation était paisible, agréable. Ce fut une fois que Thaïs remarqua que le ciel prenait le rose du couchant que Lei décida de lever le camp. Elles s'habillèrent rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas défaire les coiffures faites avec soin. Puis Lei s'avança vers ce qui lui semblait être le lieu du campement. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Kōen avant de retourner dans la petite pièce qu'elle avait loué en ville.

Thaïs dû corriger deux fois leur chemin avant de prendre la tête, gentiment moqueuse. Lei se contenta de sourire, un peu vexée tout de même de ne pas être capable de retrouver son chemin dans cette forêt qu'elle parcourait pourtant tous les jours depuis une semaine. Elles atteignirent leur but après plusieurs minutes et ce fut le soleil couchant dans le dos que les magiciennes pénétrèrent dans le camp de l'armée de Kō.

Lei les menèrent à la tente du général et croisa la Première Princesse de Kō à quelques pas de son but sans l'apercevoir. Celle-ci la regarda entrer dans la tente de son cousin avec curiosité, se demandant ce que la princesse nomade pouvait bien vouloir à Kōen avec un air si sérieux.

Kōen était avec deux de ses subordonnés lorsque Lei fit irruption dans sa tente. Les pans de tente qui formaient l'entrée volèrent sur son passage, cachant presque Thaïs après elle. Sa main serrée sur son sceptre doré, ce fut le regard décidé que Lei posa la question qui amorcerait le pas décisif de leur alliance. Ils en avaient parlé longuement, ils avaient décidé de ce qu'ils devraient faire pour que le pouvoir de l'Organisation vacille, ils avaient ébauché des idées pour le comment également. Il était temps de commencer.

C'était une des raisons qui avait conduit Lei à passer autant de temps dans une même ville et à fréquenter Kōen aussi souvent. Il était même arrivé quelques fois qu'elle s'endorme durant l'une de leur réunion, passant ainsi la nuit avec lui. Elle avait découvert avec mécontentement qu'il était adepte des nuits blanches et menait depuis une bataille acharnée pour qu'il dorme correctement. C'était cependant un autre problème qui l'amenait.

« —Peux-tu me prêter ton Œil des Rukhs ? Je dois contacter mon peuple. »

Le prince la regarda quelques instants, les nuances couchants de ses yeux se mouvant dans une danse hypnotique. Lei refusa cette fois-ci de se laisser captiver et continua à l'affronter. Elle ne céderait pas, le moment était venu. De plus, elle devait ramener Thaïs aux caravanes.

« —Laissez-nous – ordonna-t-il aux subordonnés, détournant la tête pour figer sur eux son regard sévère. »

Les hommes s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la tente, sous les regards des deux Kowait et du prince. Lei fixa Thaïs, hésitante une seconde, puis prit de nouveau la parole.

« —Sors aussi, Thaïs, s'il te plaît. Nous devons parler en privé.

—Oh… D'accord, oui, désolée – balbutia-t-elle, confuse. »

Lei sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Kōen. Il s'était rassis derrière son bureau et Lei alla prendre la chaise qui traînait sur un côté de la tente pour l'approcher du bureau et s'y assoir.

« —Est-ce vraiment le bon moment ?

—Cela fait un mois que nous en parlons et que nous retournons le problème dans tous les sens en essayant de prévoir l'avenir – répliqua-t-elle. – Tante Ling est intelligente mais elle n'aime pas le changement. La présence de Thaïs l'obligera au moins à nous écouter.

—Croira-t-elle vraiment que tu es prête à laisser Thaïs se débrouiller seule après l'avoir sauvé de l'esclavage ? – fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

—Non, pas sur ma seule parole. Mais j'ai voyagé seule pendant quatre ans, cela peut changer n'importe quel être. Et je vais contacter Jing, ma cousine, en premier. Elle nous aidera.

—J'ai du mal à y croire – lui avoua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. – Un Kowait ouvert sur le monde… Ce n'est jamais arrivé d'après les archives.

—Exact – en convint facilement Lei. – Mais Jing et moi avons la même vision de l'avenir. Notre peuple perd du terrain face à Al-Thamen, il faut nous ouvrir au monde si nous voulons pouvoir continuer notre combat à jeu égal. »

Kōen la regarda longuement et Lei se tut, attendant simplement qu'il ait fini de réfléchir à toutes les options. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, ils n'auraient qu'une seule occasion, ils ne devaient pas la manquer s'ils voulaient pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution. Elle comprenait ses réserves, il était stratège, il aimait avoir toutes les cartes en mains et savoir où il allait. Néanmoins il était aussi général et avait l'habitude des imprévus. Que l'opportunité soit unique était la seule chose qui le faisait hésiter.

« —Très bien. Je te fais confiance. »

Un délicat voile rouge recouvrit les joues de Lei qui sourit tendrement, touchée par sa déclaration. Elle savait qu'il la considérait comme une amie mais il n'avait jamais dit clairement qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'était un cadeau précieux qu'elle chérirait.

« —C'est le bon moment – assura-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller chercher une sphère bleue dans un coffre au coin de la tente. Lei regarda avec étonnement l'Œil des Rukhs dans les mains du prince.

« —Tu le gardes en permanence avec toi ?

—C'est un privilège de la royauté – répondit-il, une lueur ironique passant dans son regard.

—Quel profiteur – répliqua Lei, rieuse. »

Il posa la sphère au centre de la table et Lei l'entoura de ses mains en fermant les yeux. Elle se concentra, formulant ses ordres aux Rukhs à mi-voix pour former le lien jusqu'à sa cousine. En tant qu'héritière, un Œil des Rukhs restait en permanence dans sa caravane afin de ne pas handicaper les communications importantes dans le cas où les Anciens ne seraient pas joignables. Une décision prise par leur grand-mère maternelle que Lei ne pourrait jamais assez remercier à cet instant.

Le lien magique s'établit dans un claquement mental sec qui la fit tressaillir. Lei n'avait que rarement utilisé cette magie, même lorsqu'elle était avec les Kowait. Elle la redécouvrait ce jour et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable que de redevenir novice. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour les lever sur Kōen qui la fixait. La princesse sourit légèrement puis rabaissa la tête sur la sphère qui s'illuminait d'une douce lueur bleutée.

« —Elle répondra ?

—Oui, si elle est à côté de l'Œil des Rukhs. »

Et Jing répondit effectivement, quelques instants plus tard. Sur son visage, une prudente réserve que Lei ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle devinait être dû à sa formation de reine. Elle avait vu la même expression chez sa sœur lorsqu'elle faisait face à une situation inconnue. Cependant, à la seconde où Jing l'identifia, un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène brillèrent de joie. Lei se détendit également, la joie illuminant son visage à la vue de sa cousine adorée, sa presque sœur, qui lui avait tant manqué.

« —Lei ! Ça fait si longtemps !

—Jing ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir – confia Lei, les yeux pétillants de mille feux.

—Ca fait si longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? N'étais-tu pas censé faire un voyage et non pas partir en exil ? – demanda-t-elle, presque inquisitrice.

—Je n'ai pas encore vu tout ce que je voulais – esquiva Lei.

—Tu n'auras pas assez de ta vie pour tout voir de ce monde – répliqua sa cousine sans animosité. – Mais laissons ça de côté. Si tu as pris la peine de trouver un Œil des Rukhs pour me contacter ce doit être important. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Lei reprit son sérieux, un voile sombre couvrant son regard habituellement lumineux. Elle échangea un regard bref avec Kōen avant de prendre une inspiration profonde et de répondre à Jing.

« —Tu penses toujours que notre peuple doit s'ouvrir sur le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, bien sûr, mais les Anciens ne sont pas de cet avis. Et tant que je ne suis pas couronnée je ne pourrais rien faire, ils ont plus d'influence que moi.

—C'est ce que je pensais – acquiesça Lei. – J'ai peut-être une solution. »

Jing se redressa légèrement, soudainement très attentive. C'était un problème contre lequel elle se battait depuis des années mais c'était un travail de fourmi. Elle gagnait petit à petit les autres Kowait à sa cause mais c'était trop lent, Al-Thamen continuait à placer ses pions au sein des différents gouvernements pendant ce temps. Si Lei pouvait l'aider, si elle avait une _solution_ à ce problème qui les préoccupait toutes deux depuis des années alors tout changeait.

« —Je suis en présence du Premier Prince de l'Empire de Kō, Ren Kōen – déclara gravement Lei.

—Lei ! – protesta Jing. – L'Empire de Kō _abrite_ l'Organisation !

—Non – contra-t-elle calmement. – L'Empire de Kō est _infesté_ par l'Organisation. Le prince est un ami et c'est mon allié, Jing. Il nous aidera.

—En es-tu absolument sûre ? »

Lei leva les yeux vers Kōen qui la fixait, attentif mais pas intrusif. Elle menait cette danse. La princesse repensa à cet instant où il l'avait sorti de son désespoir, ce moment où il lui avait raconté ses propres blessures, celles qui dictaient encore ses actions. Elle avait discuté avec lui par la suite, elle avait vu son désir de vengeance, sa haine contre Al-Thamen qui lui avait enlevé des êtres précieux. Ce n'était pas de la comédie. Alors elle plongea son regard chocolat pailleté d'or dans celui d'un profond ébène de sa cousine, résolument, confiante.

« —Oui, j'en suis absolument sûre. »

Jing entendit le monde de conviction que portait la voix de sa presque sœur. Elle détourna la tête, réfléchissant furieusement malgré le masque de calme posé sur son visage. Elle faisait confiance à Lei, vraiment, mais le Premier Prince de Kō ? Celui qui menait les armées de conquête ? C'était risqué… et certainement le pire choix possible pour convaincre les Anciens.

« —Jing – plaida Lei – nous n'arrivons plus à faire face à l'Organisation et ce sera le cas aussi longtemps que nous resterons en dehors de la vie mondiale, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si nous pouvons agir de l'intérieur…

—Je veux parler à Ren Kōen – la coupa-t-elle. »

Lei s'interrompit, dévisageant l'image déformée de sa cousine, dans l'expectative. Elle savait que ces quatre ans les avaient éloignées elle avait changé et c'était pure illusion de penser que Jing était restée la même qu'à dix-huit ans. Elle mesurait à présent à quel point ses attentes étaient en-dessous de la réalité. Jing n'était pas aussi méfiante lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, pas avec elle. Les cousines avaient toujours eu une confiance aveugle l'une dans l'autre cela blessait Lei de voir que ça ne semblait plus être le cas.

Kōen se déplaça derrière elle pour entrer dans le champ de projection de l'Œil des Rukhs et posa une main sur son épaule, la soutenant silencieusement. Lei posa une main légère sur la sienne, reconnaissante de son geste, et reprit son sang-froid. Les yeux acérés de Jing ne manquèrent pas le geste et se plissèrent légèrement.

« —Votre cousine dit la vérité, je suis son allié.

—Ce n'est pas de Lei dont je doute – répliqua Jing. – Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous débarrasser de ceux qui assoient votre pouvoir dans le monde ? C'est grâce à eux que l'Empire de Kō est si puissant !

—En partie seulement, notre puissance militaire n'a rien à voir avec eux. Ils accélèrent seulement la conquête. Le reste du temps l'Organisation complote sans se mêler de la guerre.

—Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? – rétorqua immédiatement Jing.

—En me faisant confiance – intervint Lei sévèrement. – Jing, je comprends que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance. Vraiment je comprends, mais ce n'est pas seulement mon allié, Kōen est aussi un ami précieux.

—Tu es parfois trop gentille Lei – rappela douloureusement Jing. Lei grimaça mais ne céda pas un pouce de terrain.

—Cela fait quatre ans que je le connais et trois ans que nous sommes alliés. Je le connais Jing, fais-moi confiance. Penses-tu que si j'avais le moindre doute je prendrais le risque ? Je ne tiens pas à refaire la même erreur que nos parents. »

Le silence qui suivit fut long, intense, et rendit Lei mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de silence avec Jing. C'était étrange, dérangeant. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elles étaient censées se retrouver après quatre ans d'éloignement.

« — Faites confiance à votre cousine princesse – intervint Kōen. Sa voix était forte mais calme, elle attirait les regards sur sa silhouette droite. Lei lui fut reconnaissante d'intervenir, elle n'avait pas prévu une telle méfiance de la part Jing, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. – La loyauté de Lei est acquise à votre peuple, elle ne ferait rien qui puisse lui nuire. Elle a remis en question mes motivations beaucoup plus de fois que je n'aime le reconnaître. »

Lei jeta un regard amusé à Kōen qui avait un air un peu pincé à ce rappel. C'était vrai qu'elle avait remis en question ses motivations à plus d'une reprise. Sa vengeance était légitime mais, comme l'avait dit Jing, la puissance de l'Empire s'appuyait sur l'Organisation et Kōen était fidèle à sa nation. C'était une juste méfiance et il ne l'avait jamais commenté jusqu'à présent mais cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il en fût contrarié.

« —Très bien – répondit brusquement Jing. – Je t'ai toujours fait confiance Lei, je ne veux pas que ça change à cause du trône. Je vais te faire confiance sur cette… alliance. Mais ma mère n'acceptera jamais de le rencontrer, et tu le sais. Elle est totalement hermétique à nos arguments, pour elle l'Empire est le mal incarné. Sans vouloir vous offenser – grimaça-t-elle légèrement vers Kōen. »

Lei posa ses coudes sur le bureau, beaucoup plus légère à présent que Jing lui avait de nouveau accordé sa confiance. Cela lui tenait véritablement à cœur. Elle inspira en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, dérangeant sa coiffure sans y faire attention, les crispant légèrement en réfléchissant. Il fallait trouver un moyen de convaincre Tante Ling à présent.

« —Il y a un moyen mais je n'aime pas ça – marmonna-t-elle.

—Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix – remarqua Jing.

—Kōen, tu-

—Je vais lui dire – accepta-t-il sans faire de commentaire. – Lei a retrouvé une jeune magicienne de votre peuple aujourd'hui.

—Thaïs ! Vous avez retrouvé Thaïs et sa famille ?! – s'exclama l'héritière en plaquant les mains sur la table où reposait son Œil de Rukhs. Il vacilla légèrement sur son support mais elle le stabilisa avant qu'il ne tombe, reprenant un peu de sang-froid.

—Non – murmura Lei sans regarder sa cousine. – Nous n'avons retrouvé que Thaïs. Sa famille est… – Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer sa phrase. – Ses parents et son frère sont morts aux mains des marchands d'esclaves. »

Jing se rassit, silencieuse. Sur son visage se lisait la peine que cette nouvelle lui causait et Lei regretta de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Si leurs morts ne l'avaient pas touché aussi durement qu'on aurait pu l'attendre, ce n'était pas le cas de Jing. Sa cousine se recomposa cependant un visage impassible, maîtrisant ses émotions d'une main de fer qu'elle avait acquise avec l'héritage du trône.

« —Je vois, il faut qu'elle revienne parmi nous au plus vite.

—Je sais, c'est le moyen auquel j'ai pensé – dit doucement Lei. – Je n'aime pas ça mais c'est le meilleur.

—Je n'aime pas ça non plus – grimaça légèrement Jing. – Se servir ainsi de leurs morts…

—Toute mort sert aux vivants – rappela Lei.

—Et Salomon décide de leur utilité, je sais. – Jing posa ses mains sur ses yeux et hocha brièvement la tête. – Très bien, nous allons faire comme ça. Nous lui parlerons demain au zénith du soleil, préparez vos arguments, ça va être une longue discussion.

—C'est le moment de vérifier si nous sommes toujours aussi douées pour la faire plier – s'amusa sombrement Lei avec un sourire pincé. »

Jing lui retourna un sourire identique et Kōen la salua en se retirant du champ de projection de l'Œil de Rukhs. Jing s'attarda encore un peu et Lei retint son geste de rompre l'enchantement. Sa cousine la regardait gravement et Lei se rassit doucement, attentive.

« —Ce n'est pas pour la famille de Thaïs que tu as tressé une mèche de deuil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Lei alors qu'elle portait sa main à la fine tresse. Elle avait oublié le sens de l'observation de sa cousine. Elle détourna les yeux, la douleur emplissant son esprit au souvenir de sa grossesse difficile, de cet enfant qu'elle avait appris à aimer et perdu avant de pouvoir le connaître.

« —Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. A demain Jing, dors bien.

—A demain Lei – répondit sa cousine sans cacher l'inquiétude qu'avait suscité sa réponse évasive. »

Lei rompit l'enchantement et posa les yeux sur la perle blanche qui terminait sa tresse. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'en penserait sa famille. Avant que ses pensées n'aient pu prendre un tour plus sombre, Kōen posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa pour attirer son attention. La princesse leva les yeux pour le trouver à côté d'elle, il la regardait d'un air grave et elle savait qu'il avait entendu la question de Jing.

Elle se leva sans un mot et s'approcha de lui, l'entourant de ses bras pour poser son front sur sa clavicule. Il lui rendit son étreinte sans un mot, la serrant entre ses bras, et Lei ferma les yeux, savourant silencieusement sa présence. Ce genre de contact était récent dans leur relation et n'avait pas dépassé la limite de l'amitié. Ils étaient rares et Lei avait appris à les apprécier elle appréciait d'autant plus celui-ci qui était fait pour la réconforter.

Kōen finit par défaire leur étreinte et s'éloigner d'elle, ses yeux roses aux reflets du rouge de l'aube adoucis en la regardant, ses lèvres se courbant légèrement pour dessiner un discret sourire.

« —Il faut que tu dormes, cette magie t'a épuisé.

—Il faut préparer l'audience de demain.

—Je peux le faire seul-

—Tu dois dormir aussi – objecta Lei en fronçant les sourcils.

—Il faut que je finisse d'abord plusieurs choses – répondit-il calmement. – Je te rejoindrais.

—Il y a Thaïs, il faut que je m'occupe d'elle.

—A mon avis…

—Seigneur Kōen, Son Altesse Hakuei souhaiterait vous voir – entendirent-ils depuis l'extérieur.

—Faites-la entrer. »

Lei et Kōen se recomposèrent un visage calme et lisse alors qu'entrait Hakuei au sourire aimable. Ses yeux noirs perçants ne manquèrent pas la proximité de son cousin et de la princesse mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« —Je voulais vous prévenir que la jeune Thaïs est hébergée pour la nuit dans la tente des magiciennes. Elle tombait de fatigue – sourit doucement Hakuei.

—C'était une dure journée pour elle – convint Lei avec un hochement de tête. – Je vous suis reconnaissante de votre geste.

—Je vous en prie – sourit Hakuei avant de devenir plus sérieuse. – Comment c'est passé l'entretien ?

—Nous avons une audience avec le Conseil des Kowait demain à midi.

—Pensez-vous qu'ils accepteront de se soumettre à l'Empire ?

—Non – répondit Lei – jamais de la vie. Mais nous pouvons négocier une alliance.

—Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la force ou la manipulation comme avec le reste des pays ? – s'étonna Hakuei en fronçant les sourcils.

—Parce que mon peuple est plus puissant qu'il n'en a l'air – répondit Lei avec un pointe d'acier dans la voix.

—Une alliance signée de plein gré nous assurera plus efficacement leur aide – intervint Kōen calmement. – Et nous avons besoin d'eux si nous voulons nous débarrasser de ces parasites. »

A la grande surprise de Lei, Hakuei se contenta de hocher la tête sans s'étonner des mots vifs de Kōen. Il semblait qu'ils soient plus proches que ce que Kōen disait s'il lui avait parlé de sa rancœur contre l'Organisation. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la princesse connaissait toute l'histoire en revanche.

« —Quant à vous Dame Lei, à moins que vous ne vouliez regagner la ville, vous pouvez dormir dans ma tente.

—Vraiment ? – s'étonna Lei, clignant les yeux devant le changement brusque de conversation. Elle reprit ses esprits et lui offrit un sourire plus sincère. – J'accepte votre offre avec plaisir, je n'avais pas envie de retraverser la forêt à cette heure-ci.

—C'est compréhensible – acquiesça Hakuei. – Sur ce mon cousin, je vais me retirer, bonne nuit.

—Je vous suis – acquiesça Lei avant de lancer un regard inquisiteur à Kōen. – N'oublie pas de dormir cette nuit. A demain – sourit-elle finalement.

—Dormez bien – répondit-il, amusé. »

Il semblerait que les deux princesses s'entendraient bien. C'était une bonne chose décida-t-il en croisant les bras. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard chocolaté aux reflets miel de Lei avant qu'elle ne disparaisse hors de la tente et sourit. Elle serait en colère demain lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup dormi mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il fallait qu'il prépare leur audience avec sa tante après tout.

Lei, quant à elle, entrait dans la tente d'Hakuei en bavardant tranquillement avec cette dernière. Et dans son esprit elle préparait déjà ses reproches pour Kōen. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas dormir.


	6. Chapter 5

Je suis DESOLEE ! Vraiment, vraiment vraiment... J'ai eu un gros passage à vide sur absolument tous mes fandoms, toutes mes fanfics, tous mes écrits, tout ! Et... eh bien, voilà le résultat. C'est le premier chapitre que je poste depuis au moins quatre mois, c'est absolument, totalement, frustrant !

M'enfin, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même !

Je vais pas vous mentir, la suite va se faire attendre aussi... moins peut-être (on espère) mais elle va se faire attendre. Désolée d'avance ! Avec mon stage en plus (35h :pleure: ) ca devient compliqué de tout faire en une journée. Le sommeil devient complètement optionnel x')

Des bisous, des coeurs, une bonne année à vous et bonne lecture ! (et encore désolée)

* * *

Lei se réveilla en clignant lentement des yeux, incertaine du lieu où elle se trouvait. Ce fut quand une longue chevelure noire entra dans son champ de vision qu'elle se souvint d'Hakuei. Celle-ci lui avait proposé de partager une tente afin qu'elle n'ait pas à retraverser la forêt pour atteindre la ville. Lei avait accepté avec un sourire délicat et un regard secret vers Kōen qui les regardait, neutre. Sa cousine ne pouvait savoir qu'elle dormait dans sa tente lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer. Elle n'avait eu le temps de regretter sa décision pourtant, en ayant profité pour faire connaissance avec Hakuei. Lei avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir une passion brûlante pour ses convictions sous les airs affectés de la Première Princesse. La princesse nomade se leva en frottant ses yeux, pas tout à fait réveillée, et parcourut la tente du regard. A l'image de celle de Kōen, elle était fonctionnelle, dépourvue de tout superflu. Hakuei était une vraie guerrière en dépit de son apparence gracile.

« —Bonjour Lei, tu as bien dormi ?

—Si bien que je ne parviens pas à me réveiller – plaisanta-t-elle en baillant, encore ensommeillée.

—Il y a du thé et le petit-déjeuner – répondit la voix d'Hakuei avec une note amusée. »

Elles avaient décidé d'opter pour le tutoiement après une longue discussion la veille au soir, décidant ainsi qu'elles s'acceptaient l'une l'autre sans pour autant prononcer le mot « amitié ». Lei s'approcha de la grande table recouverte de rouleaux en tout genre qui avaient été poussés de côté pour faire une place à un plateau léger. Elle remercia Hakuei qui leur servit le thé et saisit un petit gâteau pour le croquer, espérant ainsi regagner sa vivacité habituelle. Elle avait toujours été lente au réveil. Lei savoura le silence qu'aucune des princesses ne semblaient vouloir briser, mangeant silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, jamais le matin. Il le fallut cependant, lorsqu'Hakuei brisa le silence serein qui avait investi la tente.

« —Lei, nous avons évité le sujet hier… »

Les yeux chocolat aux reflets de miel de la magicienne se posèrent sur la conquérante de donjon avec une lueur expectative. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre mais avait un sentiment d'inévitabilité. Ce n'était visiblement pas un sujet qu'elles pouvaient taire, et ce malgré leur rencontre récente.

« —Quelle est ta relation avec mon cousin ? »

Lei reposa sa tasse calmement, son esprit réveillé par la mention de Kōen. Voilà bien une discussion qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir avant quelques jours avec sa propre cousine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hakuei, Première Princesse de l'Empire de Kō, lui fasse face ainsi. Ce n'était pas une princesse qui évitait les problèmes par facilité. Pour cela, elle avait le respect de Lei. Pour cette raison également, elle ne tenterait pas d'esquiver le sujet.

« —Nous sommes amis. Pourquoi cette question ?

—Tu te soucies de lui et c'est réciproque, vos interactions le prouvent, répondit vaguement sa compagne. C'est… étonnant.

—Tant que cela ? – releva Lei avec un haussement de sourcil.

—Kōen attire les gens mais le contraire est rare – répondit calmement Hakuei. – Seuls l'Empire et la famille sont importants à ses yeux, je pense que tu le sais comme moi.

—Bien sûr – sourit doucement, sereinement, Lei. – C'est le fondement de notre relation. Je lui donne sa vengeance et il me donne la victoire de mon peuple. Qu'un accord se soit transformé en amitié est peut-être surprenant mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Que comptes-tu faire ?

—Rien – la tranquillisa Hakuei avec un infime sourire semblable à celui de son cousin. – J'ai confiance en Kōen.

—J'en suis heureuse – sourit Lei, se relaxant, son regard s'adoucissant devant celle qu'elle pourrait facilement considérer un jour comme une amie. »

Hakuei reposa sa tasse alors que Lei se levait de sa chaise pour rejoindre l'espace qui lui avait été cédé pour la nuit. Elle changea sa tenue de nuit pour le kimono qu'elle avait acheté dans une boutique dans la ville afin de faire face aux nobles sans qu'ils se sentent dépréciés. Elle ne s'en serait pas occupé si elle ne s'était tenue aux côtés de Kōen et de ses généraux lorsqu'elle avait fait leur connaissance Lei ne tenait pas à tâcher la réputation du Premier Prince. Son regard de miel chocolaté tomba sur le sac qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de son voyage et un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées. Malgré ses récents achats, ses bagages s'étaient bien réduits depuis son départ, quatre ans auparavant. Sans compter ses provisions de nourriture qui avaient rapidement été épuisées, il y avait l'argent et un certain nombre des bijoux qui avait disparus dans les mains de marchands. Il lui en restait cependant assez pour se donner des airs de princesse. Les Kowait étaient moins cérémonieux que nombreux de peuples sédentaires mais cela rendait leurs traditions plus importantes à leurs yeux. Lei avait perdu l'attachement de son peuple à l'apparence mais elle était prête à avoir la tête lourde d'or et de pierres précieuses et son visage fardé si cela pouvait adoucir Tante Ling.

La magicienne pinça les lèvres en sortant les bijoux de son sac. Ils étincelaient d'une lueur hypnotique sous la flamme qui éclairait la tente. S'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait leur enlever, c'était leur beauté. Lei repoussa distraitement une mèche envahissante derrière son oreille en réfléchissant. Son regard s'échappa vers Hakuei qui consultait une carte, une mine inquiète inscrite sur le visage. La magicienne secoua la tête en soupirant et reporta son attention sur ses bijoux. Elles avaient des préoccupations différentes mais se retrouvaient toutes deux face à la guerre. Quelle étrange pensée. Tandis que la Reine de Païmon affutait son épée, la princesse nomade choisissait ses bijoux. Et pourtant elles se préparaient toutes deux à mener bataille. Lei fit tourner la perle blanche qui terminait la tresse à gauche de son visage entre ses doigts fins et sourit légèrement. Il était temps de faire face à sa famille. Ce n'était pas des ennemis, ils finiraient par comprendre, tout comme Jing l'avait fait.

Il fallut un long moment avant qu'Hakuei n'émerge de ses parchemins stratégiques, vaguement surprise de ne pas voir Lei sortir de derrière le paravent où elle s'était réfugiée pour se préparer. Curieuse, elle alla toquer à la fine paroi et se permit de rejoindre Lei lorsqu'elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle découvrit la princesse, dos à elle, parée d'un superbe kimono – malgré une coupe assez simple – qui soulignait son rang avec élégance et sans laisser le moindre doute quant au sang noble de la magicienne. Son maquillage tranchait avec cette apparence assez proche de celle de l'Empire de Kō deux traits épais d'un rouge profond étaient tracés sur ses joues et un symbole ressemblant à un œil était tracé sur son front. Ce tatouage lui faisait penser aux tatouages des habitants de l'Archipel Toran qu'elle avait étudiée avec Kōen. Cela rendait l'apparence de Lei étrange, comme pour accentuer sa différence au sein de l'armée de l'Empire de Kō. Malgré tout, le plus impressionnant était sa coiffure. Mélange harmonieux de tresses et de mèches adroitement mêlées, c'était une coiffure assez simple qui relevait la moitié de ses cheveux en un élégant chignon, laissant le reste voler élégamment dans son dos. D'élégants bijoux assortis étaient adroitement glissés aux endroits adaptés pour soutenir la coiffure sans risquer qu'elle ne s'affaisse. Par expérience, Hakuei savait que Lei avait dû glisser çà et là des liens et des épingles pour assurer la solidité du chignon mais elle restait impressionnée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle coiffure sans l'aide de ses domestiques et encore moins improvisé dans un campement guerrier où elle ne possédait pas le centième du luxe offert par le palais.

« —Lei, tu es magnifique ! »

Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers la princesse de Kō et sourit légèrement à son expression admirative. La magicienne effleura prudemment sa coiffure, son sourire se transformant en une légère grimace sur ses lèvres au rosé naturel légèrement accentué par le maquillage.

« —Merci Hakuei, j'espère que les Anciens seront du même avis que toi. Ils sont très à cheval sur l'apparence – précisa-t-elle avec un air désabusé.

—Comment as-tu fait pour la coiffure ? J'en serais incapable seule – souffla Hakuei.

—Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Les cheveux longs sont une tradition importante pour les femmes de mon peuple mais ce n'est pas pratique pour les travaux manuels. On apprend très tôt à les relever et les entortiller dans tous les sens pour les coiffer, c'est un chignon assez simple que j'ai fait. Ce sont les bijoux qui font tout l'effet.

—J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes cousines – confia Hakuei avec un piteux sourire. – Coiffures et chiffons ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

—Tu as tes armes, j'ai les miennes – répondit Lei, rieuse de l'air désolé de la princesse. »

Hakuei agréa avec un sourire agréable et aida la princesse magicienne à ajuster son kimono et à corriger les traits rouges de son maquillage typiquement Kowait. Une fois aussi présentable qu'elle pouvait l'être dans ces conditions exceptionnelles, Lei sortit de l'arrière du paravent pour rejoindre Hakuei qui était retournée dans la partie centrale pour arranger ses papiers. Lei aurait pu gagner la tente du Premier Prince seule mais pour une mystérieuse raison la Première Princesse de Kō avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Lei n'ayant trouvé aucune objection malgré sa confusion, ce fut ainsi décidé.

La Première Princesse des Kowait inspira avant de sortir de la tente, se concentrant sur son sang-froid pour rester calme. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas paradée en tant que princesse et elle redécouvrait avec un léger désappointement que l'appréhension de sa jeunesse n'avait pas disparu. Voilà aussi la raison pour laquelle elle était si sûre de ne pas faire une reine convenable pour son peuple qui aimait tant les démonstrations. Lei n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle pour le bon plaisir d'un tiers. Cependant, tout comme elle s'y pliait étant jeune, elle s'y plierait à présent. L'enjeu était trop grand pour se défiler comme elle l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois durant son adolescence.

« —Tu es prête ?

—Allons-y. »

Un air noble, presque distant, se dessina sur le visage de la Première Princesse des Kowait, atténué par un sourire aimable qu'elle adressait à Hakuei. Celle-ci regardait le changement qui s'opérait chez sa compagne en songeant qu'il n'y avait personne plus différente de Kōen. Alors qu'il avait embrassé son rôle de Premier Prince lorsqu'il l'avait fallu, Lei ne cessait de se battre contre son statut pour gagner une liberté qu'elle avait touché du bout des doigts ces dernières années. Et pourtant, ils avaient le même sens du devoir ils feraient ce qu'il faudrait pour protéger leur peuple. Hakuei comprit mieux la raison pour laquelle Kōen privilégiait la discussion plutôt que les armes dans cette situation. Malgré leur amitié, que la brune avait décelée profonde, Lei n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en travers de sa route, quitte à lui enlever une occasion d'accomplir sa vengeance.

Les murmures les accompagnèrent alors que les deux femmes parcouraient le court trajet qui séparaient la tente d'Hakuei de celle de Kōen. Le sourire de Lei s'accentua légèrement en réponse à l'agitation que son apparence provoquait. Elle avait presque oublié que c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient telle qu'elle était, _une_ _princesse_ , et non comme une vagabonde amie du prince. Elle faisait sensation. Elles arrivèrent bien vite à leur objectif et Lei s'empressa d'entrer dans la tente après avoir été annoncée comme le devait le protocole.

Kōen était penché avec quelques généraux sur une pile de papiers et cartes en ce qui semblait être un désordre organisé. Lei fronça les sourcils en décelant les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle aurait pu le parier, il n'avait certainement dormi que quelques heures, s'il avait dormi. La princesse ne fit cependant aucun commentaire là-dessus et cacha son mécontentement derrière un sourire.

« —Bonjour Kōen, messieurs. Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Kōen entendit parfaitement la pointe d'acier sous ses paroles et ses yeux étincelèrent brièvement d'amusement. Son amusement premier se transforma cependant bien vite en surprise lorsqu'il vit la princesse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si apprêté, elle n'en avait jamais pris la peine pour les rencontres avec la noblesse des villes alentours. Son maquillage trahissait son caractère si peu conventionnel, sauvage, malgré ce que sous-entendait son kimono et sa coiffure sans défaut son charme ne s'en trouvait que décuplé. Sa surprise se mua en admiration alors qu'il se redressait de ses papiers pour la regarder en face. La Première Princesse Kowait perçut le changement et ses malicieux yeux de chocolat et d'étincelles d'or confrontèrent les prunelles aux nuances de la couleur du coucher de soleil avec délice. Ses lèvres rosées esquissèrent un sourire joueur et elle s'inclina légèrement avec malice, sans pouvoir retenir son rire léger lorsque Kōen inclina la tête en réponse avec un fin sourire.

« —Ce fut une nuit paisible de notre côté. Et vous ?

—De même, cher cousin, de même. »

Un sourire contenant un monde d'amusement jouait sur les lèvres d'Hakuei qui avait regardé la réaction de son cousin avec délice. Elle ne l'avait vu réagir ainsi à la vue d'une femme depuis une éternité et avait parfaitement compris la discussion silencieuse des deux amis, du moins de la part de son cousin. Kōen ne disait jamais ce qu'il pensait, ou très peu, son entourage devait apprendre à lire entre les lignes pour le comprendre. Hakuei n'avait pas toujours été particulièrement proche de son cousin, celui-ci restant le plus souvent avec ses défunts frères aînés, mais elle excellait dans l'art de lire l'esprit de Kōen depuis leur plus jeune âge. Elle avait la nette sensation que la princesse Kowait n'avait pas non plus manqué le message dans ses yeux non plus, si son rire cristallin était une indication.

« —Eh bien, j'espère que tu as dormi dans toutes ces heures nocturnes – le provoqua légèrement Lei. Elle ne le laissa pas répondre malgré la malice de ses yeux rouge au rosé de l'aube et enchaîna sur un tout autre sujet, craignant que le temps ne leur soit compté. – Peut-on appeler Thaïs ? Nous aurons besoin de sa coopération pour les négociations. »

Kōen hocha la tête et donna un ordre à un homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Un messager, comprit Lei en le voyant s'élancer immédiatement. La suite fut un mélange d'organisation et de désordre pour préparer les négociations. Lei mit un frein immédiat aux velléités conquérantes des généraux et axa la conversation sur une alliance. Kōen appuya sa décision et les généraux n'osèrent plus élever leur voix contre celle de la princesse nomade après les arguments pleins d'autorités que leur avait livré le ton froid de leur prince. Thaïs arriva et accepta d'aider Lei – malgré une certaine réticence – dès que celle-ci l'eut informé de l'objectif véritable du Premier Prince, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Hakuei et les généraux approfondissaient certains sujets que Lei n'écoutait pas, concentrée à polir les arguments qu'elle opposerait aux Anciens avec Kōen et Jing, qu'elle avait joint au début de la réunion. Une heure avant l'audience, ils arrivèrent à quelque chose qui les satisfaisait plus ou moins tous les trois mais l'animosité de Jing envers Kōen et le mécontentement de celui-ci face à certains choix diplomatiques se ressentaient. Lei soupira finalement en massant sa nuque qui devenait raide sous le poids de ses bijoux. Jing portait les mêmes joyaux pour décorer une coiffure plus élaborée mais Lei avait perdu l'habitude, en quatre ans, d'avoir de lourds ornements au sommet de sa tête.

« —Arrêtons-nous là – proposa-t-elle. – Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith et nous avons nos grandes lignes. Ça ne sert à rien de tenter de prédire ce qu'il se passera. Allons nous reposer et changeons-nous les idées avant que la bataille ne commence. S'ils n'ont pas changé, les Anciens seront casse-pieds et nous aurons besoin d'un bon état d'esprit pour les faire plier.

—Très bien – accepta Jing. – Il faut que je m'occupe de certaines choses avant cette réunion de toute façon. Prince Kōen, Lei, à plus tard. »

Jing coupa la communication et Lei s'affaissa légèrement en soupirant avant de se redresser et de remettre son masque souriant. Le maquillage aidait mais il ne cachait pas entièrement la fatigue qu'avait provoqué ces houleuses dernières heures. Kōen et elle étaient assis sur des coussins devant une table basse où reposait l'Œil des Rukhs et Lei ferma les yeux en se levant, étirant ses jambes ankylosées.

« —Une promenade ? – proposa Kōen avec une lueur légèrement moqueuse dans son regard d'aube.

—Ce serait divin – sourit douloureusement Lei. – Ils n'auront pas besoin de toi ici ?

—Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi. Allons-y. »

Lei acquiesça avec un sourire et le suivit hors de la tente sous les regards curieux des gardes en faction. Ils s'éloignèrent paisiblement du camp, marchant dans la plaine en prenant garde à rester dans le champ de vision des sentinelles, au cas où il y aurait un problème. Ils marchaient un silence serein, Lei savourait ce moment de paix après l'agitation et les conflits matinaux. Elle espérait que les Anciens seraient conciliants, sans se faire trop d'illusion. Les Kowait n'étaient pas réputés pour leur ouverture aux autres peuples, se contentant depuis mille ans de vivre à l'orée du monde. L'Empire de Kō, à contrario, était une nation jeune mais s'était forgé une place de choix – et de sang – dans l'histoire du monde.

Les deux héritiers déambulèrent paisiblement, une conversation détendue sur les lèvres. Le rire de la princesse éclatait comme du cristal par moment et le prince restait silencieux, un léger sourire et une nuance secrète dans son regard. Lorsque Lei la captait son souffle se coupait, émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle devinait hypnotisée par le regard aux nuances d'aube rosé qui se mouvaient en une danse infinie. Qui disait de ce prince qu'il était impassible était aveugle. Parfois, il arrivait que ce soit Kōen qui se taise soudainement, au milieu d'une phrase ou d'un mot, alors que sa compagne rayonnait à ses côtés. Parée de beaux atours à la mode de Kō, maquillée d'une façon dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, l'étrangeté de Lei sautait aux yeux et ne la rendait que plus belle, exotique dans sa singularité. Dans ces moments-là, alors qu'il était envoûté, Lei le regardait avec son regard de chocolat pétillant d'or, plein de malice et d'un autre sentiment qui naissait lentement dans le secret de leur cœur.

Bien trop vite cependant, il fallut qu'ils retournent au camp. Il leur fallait se restaurer avant de passer aux négociations qui s'annonçaient âpres. Devant la table basse où ils étaient agenouillés, Thaïs et Hakuei à leurs côtés, survint la première dispute dont elles furent témoins depuis leur arrivée. Il n'y eut ni cris ni spectacle, simplement une froideur de glace et des yeux brûlant de colère. En premier lieu, un simple ordre, qui suscita l'irritation de la princesse magicienne.

« — Mange Lei.

—Je n'ai pas faim. »

Une réplique, rapide, sèche. Preuve s'il en était que cette discussion revenait souvent entre les deux personnages royaux et qu'ils en étaient tous les deux agacés. Kōen, dont les yeux étaient baissés sur son assiette tout ce temps, les releva lentement pour les poser sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci le regardait fixement, droite, le menton levé, autant d'indices qu'elle était décidée.

« —Sois raisonnable. »

Homme de peu de mots, il fallait le connaître pour saisir toute la portée de sa pensée. Hakuei y parvenait sans même y faire attention, habituée depuis son enfance à son cousin. Lei le comprenait également, développement naturel de la direction que prenait leur relation. Elle entendit l'inquiétude qui dictait ses mots et l'ignora sciemment.

« —Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de toi. »

La tension qui s'était élevée entre les deux héritiers, glaciale, se reflétait dans leurs expressions figées dans un masque impénétrable et leurs yeux froids. A cet instant, plus qu'à n'importe quel moment de complicité, Hakuei se dit que Kōen et Lei se ressemblaient énormément. Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Thaïs fut effrayée par sa lointaine cousine. Elle retrouvait dans cette attitude la femme terrifiante qui l'avait libéré alors qu'elle jouait la comédie pour les nobles de la ville. Ils continuaient à se confronter du regard lorsqu'Hakuei émit une discrète toux pour amener l'attention sur elle. Le visage grave, les yeux sévères, la Première Princesse de Kō prit la parole.

« —Ce n'est pas le moment pour les conflits. Vous devrez présenter front commun devant le Conseil Kowait, cessez cette mascarade. »

Thaïs, spectatrice, regarda ces trois personnages au charisme incroyable se confronter du regard. Dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé, Lei tourna lentement son regard glacé vers cette femme qu'elle appelait amie depuis la veille au soir. Kōen, lui, continua de toiser la princesse magicienne un moment jusqu'à tourner également le poids de son regard vers sa cousine. Hakuei ne daigna pas frémir, Thaïs le fit pour elle, admirative de la combativité et de la détermination de la princesse conquérante. L'atmosphère pesante ne s'allégea pas d'un iota, pourtant, progressivement, les épaules de Lei se détendirent et son visage perdit son impassibilité. Elle parvint à faire émerger un sourire pacifique sur ses lèvres alors même que ses yeux ne perdaient rien de leur aspect colérique.

« —Tu as raison, Hakuei. Faisons la paix – proposa-t-elle à Kōen.

—Très bien – agréa-t-il facilement, trop, soupçonna Thaïs. »

Hakuei hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite de ce statut quo, alors que Thaïs se demandait ce qu'elle avait raté. Les regards sévères de Kōen et Lei se séparèrent finalement alors que la princesse lui persiflait quelque chose qui fit briller une étincelle inquiétante dans le regard du prince. Thaïs se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle devait intervenir si elle en avait le droit. Finalement elle resta silencieuse et le repas passa ainsi, Lei ne mangeant que quelques raisins, Kōen ruminant son irritation et Hakuei mangeant paisiblement en les ignorant. Thaïs elle-même ne prit qu'un fruit, l'appétit coupé.

Lorsqu'il fallut se réinstaller devant l'Œil des Rukhs, Lei et Kōen parurent faire des miracles de maîtrise de soi aux yeux de Thaïs. Alors que les yeux de Lei regagnaient la chaleur qui faisait briller le miel dans son regard chocolat, ceux de Kōen perdirent leur aspect colérique pour ne garder que sa neutralité habituelle. Le Premier Prince de Kō et la Première Princesse Kowait s'installèrent côte à côte devant l'objet magique, la Première Princesse de Kō quelques pas derrière, en dehors du champ, Thaïs à ses côtés. Lei avait argué que les gradés ne feraient que gêner leur négociation, certains aspects n'étant pas officiels, et les deux personnages royaux de Kō avaient agréés malgré une certaine réticence de la part d'Hakuei. Ils étaient tous debout cette fois-ci, l'Œil posé sur un meuble en hauteur. Le sort qui allait être lancé serait légèrement différent des précédents, projetant l'image en-dehors de la sphère plutôt que refléter l'image dedans. Ce devait être Jing qui les contacterait, Lei n'étant pas suffisamment experte dans cette magie.

L'Œil s'illumina rapidement d'une lumière bleue et deux personnes furent magiquement projetées devant eux. Une jeune femme à la noble allure et aux yeux d'un noir si profond qu'il semblait absorber toute lumière, impression accentuée en cet instant par sa gravité. A côté d'elle, une vieille femme recourbée sur un sceptre d'or majestueux dont les rides prononcées ne cachaient pas la vivacité de son regard d'ébène. Aucun des participants ne s'inclina et une atmosphère pesante s'abattit sur la scène jusqu'à ce que le sourire de Lei rayonne sur ses lèvres roses.

« —Tante Ling, ça fait longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué.

—Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué petite Lei – s'adoucit légèrement la vieille femme. Cela ne dura pas cependant et elle se renfrogna de nouveau, le regard fixé sur Kōen. — C'est un drôle de cadeau de retour que tu nous fais là. »

Lei hocha la tête, toute légèreté fanée, gravité à nouveau palpable malgré son léger sourire destiné à alléger l'atmosphère. Elle se tourna à demi vers son ami, le désignant d'un geste de main, tandis qu'il gardait son regard sévère fixé sur les deux Kowait.

—Laisse-moi te présenter Ren Kōen, Premier Prince de l'Empire de Kō. Ren Hakuei, première Princesse de Kō est également présente.

—C'est Kō qui abrite et nourrit Al-Thamen – siffla Ling – pourquoi proposer une alliance avec eux ? De tous, nous pensions que vous proposeriez plutôt le Roi des Sept Mers.

—Le roi Sinbad partage certes nos idéaux, maman, mais il est d'une utilité moindre contre Al-Thamen. Sa puissance, si elle ne nous permet pas d'accéder à l'Organisation, ne nous sert à rien.

—Et si Kō est infesté par l'Organisation, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'en pâtissent pas non plus. Kōen veut les faire tomber tout autant que nous.

—Cesse d'exagérer pour m'amadouer, jeune fille. »

La vieille femme planta son regard d'ébène dans les yeux déterminés de sa nièce qui lui renvoya son regard, tout aussi agressive que son aînée. Kōen restait silencieux à ses côtés, observant la confrontation, sachant que son intervention n'était pas encore nécessaire. Les deux cousines devaient d'abord faire plier la vieille femme et le Conseil qu'elle représentait avant qu'il ne puisse exposer ses raisons, ses objectifs et les détails de l'alliance qu'il proposait et cela ne se ferait que dans un deuxième temps, s'ils arrivaient à être invité à faire face au Conseil.

« —Le fait est que nous sommes inutiles – intervint Jing, faisant cesser l'affrontement visuel des deux membres de sa famille. – Pendant que nous restons cantonnés à notre posture défensive, Al-Thamen place ses pions et de nombreux gouvernements sont déjà tombés sous sa coupe. Si nous parvenons à adopter la même stratégie qu'eux alors nous pourrons contrer leur avancée.

—Nous n'avons pas leurs moyens.

—L'alliance avec Kō intervient ici – dit Lei, reprenant le flambeau. – Cela nous donne les moyens de placer les Enfants d'Isis à des endroits stratégiques sur une grand partie de la planète. Nous pouvons aussi envoyer des émissaires vers d'autres pays neutres, en tant que conseillers ou ambassadeurs. Nous sommes nombreux, plus que ce que les sédentaires s'imaginent, et chaque Enfant d'Isis, quelque soit sa puissance, sa caste ou son opinion, nous aidera. Tu le sais aussi bien que nous.

—Nous pouvons devenir indispensables à l'Empire de la même manière qu'Al-Thamen, nous pouvons appuyer leurs princes et princesse conquérantes et les aider dans les donjons. Nous pouvons envoyer nos guerriers les soutenir et nos érudits les aider à se développer. Nous pouvons servir d'appui en lieu et place d'Al-Thamen et les évincer.

—Ne le faites pas paraître plus simple que ça ne l'est. »

Lei et Jing échangèrent un regard, un éclat satisfait dans les yeux, alors que la protestation renfrognée de Tante Ling était moins sincère. Elle était touchée par leurs arguments et si elle l'était alors le reste du Conseil l'était également. Bien évidemment que c'était simplifié, il n'y avait pas moyen que les Enfants d'Isis remplacent aussi facilement les envoyés d'Al-Thamen, c'était un projet sur le long terme qui ferait tout exploser à sa conclusion. Pourtant c'était la meilleure stratégie qu'ils avaient trouvée. Quoiqu'en dise le Premier Prince, il était évident que Kō s'appuyait beaucoup sur l'Organisation pour sa conquête du monde, les évincer serait compliqué et extrêmement long. Mais c'était possible.

« —Ren Kōen est mon allié, Tante Ling – reprit la Première Princesse Kowait. – Et ce depuis longtemps. Je le connais, je connais ses aspirations. Les Kowait peuvent avoir confiance en lui, il est sincère dans sa proposition.

—Et le reste de l'Empire ?

—Nous allons garder cette alliance secrète dans un premier temps – s'exprima pour la première fois Ren Kōen. – L'Organisation est partout et personne ne sait à quel point elle est étendue, même dans mon armée. Lorsque ce sera le moment, nous réfléchirons à comment la rendre publique. Aujourd'hui une alliance serait mal accueillie.

—Nous aimerions rencontrer le Conseil, Tante Ling. Au terme de cette rencontre, et ce même si une alliance est conclue, nous dirons que ça a échoué.

—Tu n'as aucun doute sur le fait que nous accueillons les prince et princesse – observa Ling.

—C'est du bon sens. Nous avons enfin une chance, une meilleure chance que depuis des dizaines d'années, et vous le savez.

—Laissez-nous en discuter. »

Ling s'écarta du champ de projection de l'Œil des Rukhs et Lei se permit de jeter un regard inquiet sur sa cousine. Celle-ci s'était détournée et regardait le Conseil, les sourcils froncés, inquiète. Lei agrippa le tissu de son kimono, la nervosité courant dans ses veines. Elle avait sous-estimé la méfiance dont les Kowait faisaient preuve envers les étrangers, plus encore envers Kō. Une main se posa sur son bras et le regard de Lei quitta Jing pour se tourner vers Kōen. Si ses traits étaient impassibles, son regard aux milles nuances d'aube s'adoucit en se posant sur elle et Lei esquissa un sourire destiné à le rassurer. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Un sourire plus sincère se glissa sur les lèvres de la magicienne alors que ses mains desserraient leur prise sur le tissu. Son regard chocolat aux paillettes d'or brilla d'un éclat chaleureux et Kōen hocha la tête, comprenant et recevant ses remerciements.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ling revint devant eux avec un étrange regard, Jing souriant doucement à ses côtés. Leur attention se tourna vers elles, plus détendus tous deux malgré la nervosité qui habitait toujours Lei. La vieille femme sembla se redresser de quelques centimètres avant de claquer son sceptre contre le sol, ce qui ne fit qu'un bruit sourd.

« —Très bien, le Conseil des Enfants d'Isis que je représente aujourd'hui accepte de rencontrer Ren Kōen.

—Merci Tante Ling – soupira Lei de soulagement alors que Kōen inclinait brièvement la tête. – Thaïs sera avec nous dans ce voyage.

—Vous les avez retrouvés ? »

L'énergie et l'espoir que Ling avait mit dans sa voix semblaient la rajeunir alors qu'elle rayonnait. Et, même si son sourire se teinta de tristesse et fana légèrement lorsque Lei secoua la tête, elle resta heureuse de cette nouvelle.

« —Elle est la seule survivante.

—Tu l'as purifié ?

—Bien sûr – sourit Lei.

—Bien. Nous serons demain au sud de la ville où loge l'armée.

—Nous vous trouverons, assura Lei.

—Et toi, as-tu été purifiée avant ton deuil ? »

La question prit Lei au dépourvu elle oubliait toujours les yeux observateurs de sa famille. Elle avait pourtant les mêmes. Son regard s'écarquilla brièvement avant de se détourner de sa tante et sa cousine qui la regardaient patiemment. Elle avait oublié que sa tresse était voyante et ce même si elle avait dissimulé la perle dans sa coiffure. Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à répondre pour une raison méconnue. Il y avait tellement peu de gens au courant pour l'instant, elle avait oublié qu'elles ne savaient rien. Que ces quatre ans durant, il n'y avait eu aucun contact entre elles et que certains évènements autour desquels sa vie tournaient leur était inconnus.

« —Je…

—Lei. »

L'injonction de Kōen lui fit relever les yeux. Elle tomba dans deux orbes aux milles nuances d'aube, bien plus chaleureux qu'elle ne les avait trouvés la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans, ils étaient devenus proches. Suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse à présent déchiffrer les sentiments qui tournoyaient dans le rouge presque rose de son regard. Sa chaleur enveloppa le cœur blessé de Lei et celle-ci relâcha le souffle qu'elle ignorait retenir. Lui, était au courant. De tout, ou de tout ce qui était important. Et il lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas face à des ennemis, que Ling et Jing étaient sa famille, qu'elle pouvait leur dire et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte, jamais, de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Les pépites d'or qui se noyaient dans le chocolat de son regard étincelèrent d'un éclat reconnaissant et d'un sentiment autre qu'ils voyaient se développer avec patience dans le regard de l'autre. Lorsque Lei tourna son regard vers les deux femmes de sa famille, son regard était clair et leurs traits s'étaient adoucis en un même doux sourire.

« —Non, Tante Ling. Je n'ai pas été purifiée – répondit finalement Lei.

—Il faudra remédier à cela. »

Le regard maternel qu'elle posa sur sa nièce réchauffa son cœur blessé et le sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui adressa éteignit ses doutes. Lei avait soudainement hâte de se mettre en route, de retrouver sa précieuse cousine et sa mère de substitution. Hâte de les serrer contre son cœur et de pleurer tout son soûl pour son enfant qui n'avait jamais pu naître et pour toutes les choses horribles et pour toutes les choses magnifiques dont elle avait été témoin durant son voyage. Hâte de retrouver cette maison qu'elle chérissait tant, quand bien même son âme n'appartenait plus à cette vie.

« —A bientôt – salua-t-elle finalement dans un souffle. »

Jing et Ling lui retournèrent son salut, Kōen hocha la tête avec un mot de politesse, et la lumière de l'Œil des Rukhs s'éteignit doucement.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la préparation de la visite des Koweit. Lei refusa de les aider à prévoir les actes du Conseil ou à les localiser précisément. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils réagiraient comme elle l'avait prédit. Ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en tout l'état-major. Cela provoqua des tensions entre les deux princesses mais Kōen trancha en la faveur de Lei. Favoritisme pour certains, ce n'était qu'une stratégie. Lei et Thaïs étaient les seules à pouvoir les mener aux Kowait et l'une comme l'autre pouvait les quitter du jour au lendemain si elle sentait une menace sur leur peuple. Certes, Ling avait parlé du sud, mais c'était bien vague pour qui n'était pas Kowait. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir une boussole dans le cœur qui pointait toujours dans la direction de leur peuple. Lei en avait déjà parlé au prince, lors d'une de ces nuits où Kōen l'hébergeait dans sa tente parce qu'elle était trop lasse pour regagner la ville. Nuits qui faisaient le scandale des généraux et le ravissement des soldats qui se régalaient de plaisanteries et ragots. Quiconque médisait sur les commères n'avait jamais vu de soldats ennuyés s'intéresser à quelque chose.

Le soir venu, Hakuei renouvela son invitation à partager sa tente avec Lei. Si des tensions étaient apparues lors de l'après-midi, les deux princesses avaient fait la paix lorsqu'il avait fallu défendre l'intérêt du peu influent peuple Kowait pour l'immense Empire de Kō auprès des haut-gradés. Elles étaient ressorties satisfaites et réconciliées comme au premier jour. S'il restait une réserve, cela n'était dû qu'à leurs hauts rangs et leur appartenance à des civilisations trop différentes. Sédentaires et nomades se témoignaient rarement une confiance totale. Lei hésita, tentée de refuser l'invitation. Certes pas pour regagner la ville, comme le pensait certainement Hakuei, mais pour passer la nuit avec Kōen. Elle jaugea ses options, considéra le choix politiquement correct et refusa avec un sourire délicieux et des paillettes d'or dans son regard chocolat. Elle avait à parler avec le prince et cela lui donnait une excuse en or.

Ainsi elle se retrouva dans la tente du Premier Prince de Kō, pour la première fois seuls depuis deux jours. Tous deux face à face, de part et d'autre de la petite table où ils avaient mangé un peu plus tôt, ils se dévisageaient. Graves, sévères, se rappelant des tensions de la journée, sachant qu'elles étaient futiles. La princesse plongea son regard dans celui d'un rouge pâle presque rose du prince et se trouva hypnotisé par les nuances qui y tourbillonnaient sous la surface. L'effet que lui faisait ce regard aux couleurs du couchant semblait ne jamais disparaître. Lei ne le voulait de toute façon pas. Elle aimait ses yeux.

« —J'ai été surpris que tu refuses la proposition d'Hakuei.

—Ces deux derniers jours ont été si remplis que j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas parlé – expliqua Lei en haussant les épaules. – Et j'ai envie de te parler sans toutes les tensions politiques externes. »

Les traits du prince s'adoucirent et un discret sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Le regard de la princesse gagna en chaleur alors qu'un voile rose recouvrait ses pommettes. Elle se racla la gorge, sans détourner ses yeux du prince, et reprit la parole.

« —J'ai aussi une vraie demande. Qui va t'accompagner demain ?

—Je compte y aller seul.

—Hakuei ne te laissera jamais faire. Elle n'a aucune raison de faire confiance aux Kowait et tu ne le devrais pas non plus. C'est un excès de confiance ridicule Kōen.

—Tu seras avec moi.

—Ce n'est pas… – rougit Lei.

—Ta cousine est de notre côté et je doute que le Conseil soit si opposé à cette alliance qu'il le dit. Ils ont accepté facilement. Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de Thaïs.

—Cela ne change rien. Les autres Kowait peuvent attaquer et cela pourrait déclencher un conflit. Ce serait pour le moins… regrettable – inspira Lei en desserrant les dents. »

Kōen lui opposa simplement un sourire confiant et Lei fronça les sourcils. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux, volonté contre volonté pour une raison bien plus importante que leur futile querelle précédente. Lei finit pourtant par détourner les yeux du regard étincelant du prince et soupira signe irréfutable de défaite.

« —Quelle tête de mule tu fais. »

Ignorant le grommellement de la princesse, Kōen sourit et embraya sur un autre sujet de conversation. Lei leva les yeux au ciel, résignée, mais un sourire apparut bien vite sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se plongeait dans la discussion. Discuter de l'histoire avec Kōen avait toujours été l'un de ses passe-temps favoris et sa vision était si opposée de la sienne que le tout était d'une richesse qu'elle n'aurait soupçonné en le voyant la première fois.

L'implacable Premier Prince de l'Empire de Kō avait bien des facettes derrière son regard effrayant.


End file.
